


Royalty, Such a Pain

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Gods Influences [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Mugen Spiral
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Bittersweet, Cuddle, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Mystery, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 75,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: A modern girl somehow has thrown back to the past. Blame that strange mirror, but actually it's because she's born with the power of Five Dragon Gods and she has important rules which make her being thrown to the past. Somehow she accidentally drags toddler Yona travel time to the present Hiryuu Castle. When Soo Won has Five Tribes meeting with his Generals, suddenly there is an incident. Cute red-haired toddler with red-haired teenager who really look like Yona appear before them in the middle of throne room where they hold the meeting. Feel the threat from them, Keishuk attempts to get rid of them. How could Soo Won have to do for protect them?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farrah87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=farrah87).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will you do when you want to write the continuation of your story but your brain keeps bugging to write this idea? *Raise white flag  
> I surrender, so i will write my story considering what the idea that my head has popped out that time, so i guess it will be slow going (my update of stories i mean) but I will do my best. Without wasting time or waiting any further, here we go

**RIIING?! 3x**

Red purplish-haired girl, half-asleep takes the ringing alarm clock before throwing that poor material into the wall and—

**BANG?!**

The poor alarm clock no longer ringing, because it’s shattering into pieces already. Hearing the sounds, the beautiful blonde-haired purple-eyed man facepalms as he finding his niece still sleeping soundly. Like he has predicted, that poor alarm clock wouldn’t have survived any longer.

“Yona, just get your lazy ass off your bed?!”, that man pulls the blanket from that girl’s bed, scolding her while pulling her to get up “and you just broke your alarm clock, again?! you may buy your next alarm clock with your own money or you may just stop using the alarm clock?!”.

“um… five minutes again, mom…”.

“I am your father’s foster brother and long-life closest friend so long story short, I am your uncle, not your mother who gave you birth, dear. Quick, wake up before I—”.

When what he earning is only snores, he curses ‘the heathen’ before his eyebrow twitches in annoyance. He does the obvious, fastest way to wake her up. He takes the remote and turns on the TV on their dining room and you can hear there’s a song of opening anime on the TV.

**_Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango~_ **

**_Dango Daikazoku~_ **

Yona’s eyes snap opened wide, grabbing her towel and running to the bathroom “uncle, please record that on the tape so I could watch it after school!?”.

“it’s hard to believe that next week you will turn into 16th years old and yet, you still love to watch cartoon?”.

“it’s anime, not cartoon, you know?! Let me tell you how it can be different when we have our breakfast, Hakuyo?!”, Yona shouts from the bathroom as she starting to wash her body “and my hobby has nothing to do with my age?!”.

“don’t just call me with my name when it’s only me and you. When it’s in front of everyone, it’s okay so another people will think I’m your older brother, not your uncle”, Hakuyo lifts the little mirror from his pocket, looking to the reflection of himself on the pocket mirror “because I don’t want my beautiful self is claimed as ‘old man’ with being called as ‘father’ or ‘uncle’. I do still look young and beautiful, after all”.

After wearing her uniform, tying her curly hair into twin lower braids and sitting on the dining table, Yona starts to eat the breakfast which has been prepared by her uncle “just remember your age, please… this is why you haven’t married yet even if you’re already thirty-something—”.

Hakuyo opens the newspaper, blowing the smoke of his cigarette out of his mouth and leaning his elbow on the table as he reading the newspaper after repair the position of his eyeglasses “thirty-three, which mean it’s been 13 years ever since your parent passed away. We should buy the incenses and cleaning the temple next week”.

“yeah”, Yona tries to distract herself with watching the TV “I admit even though you don’t look that old on the outside, but your age is thirty-three already this year, right? just if you’re not being this narcistic, I’m sure there’s someone who will want you as her husband”.

“I don’t want to be tied in marriage relationship when I still have a daughter to be cared of, or finally you have someone who can love you, protect you, cherish you and take care of you, like your father and your mother”, putting down his cigarette on the ashtray, Hakuyo rolls his eyes “speaking of which, I have never heard about your love-life”.

Yona quickly averts her eyes, repairing her eyeglasses nervously “ah, I guess I have to go to the school now since I have an important test on the first lesson!? Maybe I could use some time to study—”.

“Yona, sit”, Hakuyo lifts his pointer finger down, pointing her to sit down “besides you still have to wait a bit longer to wait the roasted breads and prepare your lunchbox”.

Lucky for Yona, there’s a ringing bell of front door which mean her friends already come to pick her and the roasted breads already come out of its roaster. Yona quickly takes her bag, Hakuyo ‘tch’ as he repairing the position of his eyeglasses before prepare Yona’s lunchbox.

Before three teenagers go to school, Hakuyo waves his hand “don’t think you can run away forever!”.

Yona salutes before running back with her friends “I can’t answer something I don’t know?!”.

* * *

 

Both Yona’s friends, the twin, Reina and Yuuma narrow their eyes though it’s Yuuma who ask “okay, what happened?”.

After Yona tells them the full story of her ridiculous conversation in the morning with her uncle, Yuuma laughs his head off “so, your uncle tried to search about whether you have a crush on certain someone or not?”.

“come on?! even ‘First Love’ is never have I felt, how could I know whether I have a crush on someone or not?”, Yona clenches her fists on her chest before mumbling contemplatively “maybe I will start to think about it more seriously, just if uncle Hakuyo has a wife”.

Reina touches Yona’s shoulder, looking up expectantly “then you wouldn’t mind to give your uncle to me, right?”.

“no”, Yona quickly lifts her hand “because as much as I love you as my friend and I love Hakuyo as my uncle and father-figure, I don’t want you become my mother”.

“okay, so just that far our friendship, huh?”, Reina scowls as she looking to her twin “Yuuma, no laughing”.

“sorry!”, Yuuma lifts his hand in surrender “ah, both of you have finished your homework for classic history lesson? It’s the first lesson today on our class, right?”.

“of course, we are”, Yona and Reina say in unison but someone is already waiting in front of their class.

The pampered, spoiled rich lady in their class, even in their school because her parents are the contributor who have given the biggest charity to their school, Lady Lily. Raven-haired blue-eyed girl reaches out her hand with demanding tones “I haven’t finished my homework, give me yours so I can look yours”.

Reina and Yuuma defend Yona, refuse to give their homework and not long before the bell school is ringing, the teacher of classic history lesson, Shinogu who practically Yuuma and Reina’s cousin, comes in time to see the struggle between Reina and Lily. After give a warning to Lily and her group (the bunch of rich girls on their class), Shinogu tells his students to gather the homework before opening the study of this class today.

“Yuuma, Reina”, Yona whispers from behind her book, she’s sitting behind Yuuma and Reina after all “can both of you help me to go shopping after school?”.

Reina loves to go shopping, especially with her friends, so of course she agrees. For Yuuma, maybe he can go to book store or game center when these girls being busied of their shopping.

Yuuma whispers back to her “is there something you want to buy?”.

Yona smiles sheepishly “I want to buy new alarm clock, the latest broke this morning”.

Reina covers her mouth, giggling quietly “and let me guess, uncle Hakuyo scolded you for that?”.

Yona only shrugs it off “of course, he was”.

“Sensei, Yona and the twin aren’t paying attention on your class and conversing on the corner instead”.

Yona, Reina and Yuuma turn to glare to someone who report them to their teacher, no one but Lily. As the professional teacher, Shinogu has no choice but to ask them “one from the three of you, explain what you know about King Soo Won of Kouka Kingdom”.

Yona calmly stands and smiles, she starts explaining “about 18 centuries ago, King Soo Won claimed the throne as the 11th King of Kouka Kingdom after King Il’s reign. He was Yu Hon’s firstborn, the first prince of Kouka Kingdom and King Il’s older brother. King Soo Won was married with princess Yona, the late King Il’s daughter, his cousin. Unfortunately, Queen Yona and King Soo Won lost their closest friend and the strongest warrior of Wind Tribe, General Son Hak because when princess Yona and General Son Hak were chased out of Hiryuu Castle, General Son Hak died on the battlefield against Kai Empire because of the Head Advisor’s dirty trick. After it was known that the late King Il and General Hak assassination attempt was planned by the Head Advisor of Hiryuu Castle, that advisor was executed and princess Yona who witnessed her father’s assassination with her own eyes and had been running away from her home, came back to Hiryuu Castle and married with King Soo Won. They have twin daughters which they gave name Hakura and Raiha to remind them of their best friend, the late General Son Hak. Their era as King and Queen has been known as second Golden Era, which the first Golden Era was when King Hiryuu’s era a couple years ago before King Soo Won and Queen Yona’s era. Any objection?”.

Shinogu claps his hands, being followed by other students for her brilliant explanation before Shinogu gives a permission for them to sit down, and Lily grumbles under her breath for her failed attempt.

.

“come on, we are living our life in modern time on the 20th century. Why the bullying on school must still exist?”, Reina contemplates to buy new lipstick or limited editions of full-set make-up tools “do Lily and her group still bully you, Yona?”.

“nope, thanks to Shinogu-Sensei”, Yona looks to the new glasses and contact-lens, contemplating on trying the new glasses or contact-lens “Shinogu-Sensei warned them after caught them in action when they had bullied me and cornered me on the back alley of the old buildings of our school. He said he only wanted to smoke but then he caught them bullying me, so he warned them to not do it again or he would send letter to their parent. It works, at least they can’t bully me so openly like before”.

“nevertheless”, Yuuma plays a game on his smartphone “if you want, you can make them shut their mouth and not disturb you with your own power, right?”.

From outside, whoever see Yona in the first sight will think of her as nerd, fragile, helpless weak girl but actually, she’s born with strangely inhuman power. Her arms and legs have ten times stronger powers than ordinary people and unlike other people, her eyeglasses is not because her eyesight is bad or just for fashion (she isn’t someone who following the fashion trend, after all) but to control her too powerful eyesight, her eyesight ten times better than ordinary people and sometimes it makes her feel dizzy, that’s why she using the eyeglasses. Yona doesn’t want to attract too much attention from another people and she’s a shy girl, that’s why she’s making her appearance as nerdy girl although from what Yuuma, Reina and Hakuyo have said, she’s beautiful when she isn’t tied her hair into twin braids and wearing eyeglasses like nerdy girl.

Oh, well. As long as Hakuyo stays with her, it’s okay for her and she feels content. After her parents has passed away when she’s only 3 years old, Hakuyo who only 20 years old has claimed that he will become the lieu of her parent. Unlike others people, Hakuyo has never fretted over about why her hair is wavy like the sea waves but so curly from the middle to the end of her hairs, how her hair has strange color ever since she’s born (yes, usually people don’t believe when she’s trying to convince them that her hair is red-purplish naturally, ever since she’s born, not because of dyed but people usually laugh or tease her about it, as if she’s saying something strange and ostracize her, if not bully her). Hakuyo also has never fretted over about why her eyes has strange colors naturally (Yona has strange orbs, pink like Cherry Blossom and deep red maroon like Camellia, when she isn’t using her eyeglasses, people will think she’s using contact lens when in fact she isn’t) but all doctors she and Hakuyo have met, also her biology teachers have explained to her friends that it’s natural, simply biological phenomenon where her eyes have different colors or also being known as heterochromia.

Yuuma and Reina are her very first friends who never treat her different and she feels comfort with them, like she’s always felt with Hakuyo.

Back to the business, Yona has bought new alarm clock and everything she needed for next week events like the incenses, papers for talisman or tools for cleaning the temple “let’s go home”.

“what will you do once you arrive home, Yona?”, Yuuma tucks his smartphone into his pocket “want to watch that morning anime again?”.

Yona excitedly exclaims “of course!? I’m glad that Nagisa isn’t dead on her heavy labor!?”.

Reina shakes her head, when it comes to this topic, Yona and Yuuma have been really good partner. When Reina asks Yona’s reason of why she really loves that anime, Yona looks up to the bright, blue sky with lonely and forlorn eyes “because they have been happy family with complete members, an ideal family that I’ve wanted. There is a mother and a father with their daughter, also with their grandfather and grandmother. Not to mention the OTP, Nagisa and Tomoya have good friends around them. I’m grateful to Gods for giving me great uncle who have been sort of my parents like Hakuyo and great friends like Reina-chan and Yuuma, but I really hope, I can feel it, how it feels to have a mother and a father around me”.

Listening to Yona’s answer, Reina apologizes while hugging Yona while Yuuma pulls her twin and her twin into embrace, soothing them before both girls start crying, they’re still in the middle of the crowd after all.

.

When Yona comes home, she must walk upstairs before passing through the little temple near her home where she has been living with Hakuyo. Hakuyo says the little temple is little shrine to worship Suzaku, the Phoenix. Behind her home, there’s two other buildings. One warehouse and one old temple with an old board, written her family name, ‘Suzuka’ on that old temple. Hakuyo never allows her to see what’s inside the old temple when she’s a child, but he has promised her that he will allow her to come inside the old temple once she reaches her 16 years old.

Next week, she will turn into 16 years old but she never thinks her birthday as something special, because she never wants to celebrate her birthday, nor she wants to remember that day because on the same day, her parents passed away 13 years ago due to terrible cars accident when they want to buy s gift and birthday cake for her birthday while she’s waiting with Hakuyo on their home when that cars accident has happened.

* * *

On her 16th birthday (luckily today is Sunday), Yona wears a kimono which usually being used by Miko (or also known as priestess), with red Hakama and white long-sleeved kimono while Hakuyo wears white kimono under his black Haori and black Hakama. Yona turns on the incense in front of her parents’ Ihai and clasps her hands, starting to pray. Hakuyo sits down beside her and starts to pray as well. On the left is her father’s picture with an Ihai, written ‘Ura Suzuka’ on its while on the right is her mother’s picture with an Ihai, written ‘Yayoi Suzuka’ on its.

Hakuyo lowers his hands, putting his hands on his thighs, looking straight “Yayoi, Ura, today your daughter has turned into 16 years old. Without we realize it, she’s grown up into beautiful woman and soon she will have a boyfriend for sure. Thinking about it, I feel rather lonely…”.

Yona’s face turns into red as she’s scowling “uncle, I don’t even have First Love, so please stop blurting out something embarrassing”.

Hakuyo’s shoulders turn slumping more “your father met with your mother when she was on your age and slowly but surely, he’d fallen in love with her…”.

Yona lifts a book with wicked smile “stop it, or I will convey my impression about your novel in front of mother and father right now”.

“do it when I haven’t been here?!”, Hakuyo protests with red-face “besides I also can report about how sour and salty your first miso—”.

“father and mother, we have been having great days and I’ve been taken care under great hands even if this uncle of mine is really weird, narcistic and childish sometimes but I’ve been a good girl, that’s all!?”, Yona claps her hands in finality sign before pushing Hakuyo to outside “now, let’s clean the temple”.

Like usual, they clean the little temple in front of their house, the warehouse and last, the old temple behind their home. Usually, this old temple is being cleaned by Hakuyo, alone, or not being cleaned at all. Yona feels wonder how does it look like but when they come inside, Yona feels confused and a bit disappoint, it has nothing weird, just a bunch of weirds things like that mirror on the corner. Hakuyo warns her to not touch everything in this room and only cleaning the dust off. When Yona wants to sweep the floor, Yona feels for sure that the mirror is reflecting something weird so she’s getting closer to that mirror. As Hakuyo turns his head, his eyes widen when he finds Yona reaching her hand out to that mirror.

Hakuyo reaches his hand, touching Yona’s shoulder “Yona, don’t?!”.

The mirror is shining, turning everything inside this room into white out.

That afternoon, Reina and Yuuma come to bring lunch for Hakuyo and Yona but they find no one on Suzuka residence. No one on their home, the old temple or the warehouse, only a broom and mop on the floor like they have left this place to somewhere when they are on their duty of cleaning this old temple, this is leaving Reina and Yuuma baffled and worry before the twin go to outside to looking for their friend and their young uncle, leaving the mysterious mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sensei = teacher / master  
> *Ihai = a board name of someone who already passed away  
> like i said before, maybe this will be a slow going so i hope you guys will be patient with it  
> Now, I have riddle for you all before we go to next chapter.  
> First, do you know what anime Yona has watched and talked about it with Yuuma?  
> Second, do you know what that mirror actually?  
> Leave your answers on review box :v


	2. Outer Cloud Mirror

“ow”, Yona rubs her eyes. Since she doesn’t use her eyeglasses today, that crazy bright light really makes her eyes hurt “I thought my eyes were goners for sure”.

“hm, let’s see”, Hakuyo checks upon Yona’s teary eyes, he has known about her good eyesight “good, at least your eyes will get better but what I told you before to not touch the objects inside here?!”.

“well, it couldn’t be helped since I saw something in the mirror!”, Yona lifts her finger to point the mirror but the mirror has gone “huh? the mirror is gone?!”.

Not only that, they just realize after that, this place isn’t in the abandoned temple of their home. Even if this place sure is wooden building with shelfs to put many objects, this place is more like wooden warehouse. They look outside and turn pale, when they find out that they are no longer in their house.

They are totally in different place already?!

Yona shrieks, cupping her cheeks “where are we!?”.

“for now, let’s try to find the mirror and look around”, Hakuyo gives instruction, holding her hand “don’t go too far from me and obey me this time”.

Yona salutes, but inside her heart, she feels relieved a bit because she knows she’s safe under her protective uncle’s care “yes, yes, uncle”.

The more they walk to outside, from the wooden warehouse to the hallway, the more they feel confused as they find out, it feels like they are not even in their era. Hey, they are walking hand by hand in the hallway of glorious Castle with red-rooftop, after all. It’s not only that, the people around them also are wearing the traditional clothes, like how those soldiers wear armors, watch guard the gate or walking on the fort or like those lady-in-waiting wear hanbok (Korean traditional clothes) or those important-looking people, maybe nobles wear high-quality kimono. Just if Yona and Hakuyo don’t wear kimono, they will totally be out of place.

Suddenly, Hakuyo pulls Yona’s hand and heightens his paces, whispering to Yona “try to act natural, looks like the soldiers nearby start to suspect us”.

Yona looks to where Hakuyo has looked from the corner of her eyes, looks like several ladies speak to the soldiers on the nearby post and those soldiers are approaching them now. Yona and Hakuyo arrive on the beautiful garden where there’s Plum trees and Cherry Blossom trees are beautifully blooming.

Wait, Plum and Cherry Blossom?

Yona tugs Hakuyo’s sleeve, rolling her eyes “…uncle Hakuyo, we are on the Summer, right?”.

Hakuyo deadpans “yep, today is 7 July 20xx, your 16th birthday on the Summer”.

Yona lifts both hand to the side, jaw-drops when realize that these trees are real, not only setting (because if they find out these trees are imitation, at least they can think that they are in the place of shooting film even though it also doesn’t explain about why and how they can land on this place) “why do the Plum trees and Cherry Blossom trees are beautifully blooming right in front of us, then!?”.

“of course, because we are still in the mid-Spring, silly girl”, tan-skinned man with long straight black hair that tied into high ponytail approaches them, he wears high-quality kimono “and why do you ask something ordinary like that as if it’s strange thing?”.

Before Hakuyo and Yona can answer him, they hear someone approaching them from the garden “oh, so you finally arrive here”.

Hakuyo, Yona and that man turn their head and meet with a couple old man are walking out from the line of Cherry Blossom trees with a woman carrying a toddler on her arms in tow. Raven-haired woman with Amethyst orbs who carries a toddler, with curly red-haired baby-girl with the very same Amethyst orbs with a woman that carrying her, it is easily figured out from their spitting-image, they are a mother with her daughter. That woman with kind eyes smiles to them, following both old men who seem important. One-eyed grey-haired blue-eyed old man wears kimono under sleeveless long robes, a feather band on his head fluttering as the wind blows swiftly. Beside him stern-looking grey-haired man with yellow silk robes with a crown on his head.

Tan-skinned man near them bows his head to greet them “King Joo Nam, Lady Kashi, Princess Yona and General Mundok”.

Yona’s eyes widen when she hears that tan-skinned man mentioning ‘Princess Yona’ and those names, but Hakuyo squeezes her hand and silently asking her to silent for this time. When tan-skinned man near them drops to one knee in front of the King, Hakuyo gives a squeeze on Yona’s hand before dropping one knee in front of the King, Following Hakuyo’s lead, Yona also drops to her knees and bows her body.

“rise”, King Joo Nam turns his head to raven-haired woman behind him “well then, I guess I will finish my business with General Geun Tae, since my business with General Mundok has been finished already. Can I leave them two in your care, Kashi?”.

Kashi bows her head, patting her daughter’s head when the baby princess cooing “yes, father-in-law”.

The King turns his head to one-eyed old man “and General Mundok, you still have to look for your adopted grandson, right?”.

Mundok sighs loudly and rubs his temples. When tan-skinned General, Geun Tae speaks to him with joke in his speaking tones about how Mundok seriously adopts an orphan as his grandson and intends to teach and train the little kid to be his successor, Mundok laments on how mischievous this boy and how the little kid always refuse to call him ‘grandfather’. Like this time, when Mundok brings him to meet with the little princess Yona, that little wind boy is off to somewhere instead before Mundok has to go in the private talk on his meeting with King Joo Nam on this garden. Lady Kashi who has her afternoon trip with her daughter, the baby princess Yona only happened to meet with both old man on this garden. Suddenly, they hear the loud thud near them and they find 3-years-old raven-haired boy, body and clothes are in mud, lying on the ground near the bushes.

“ouch”, he rubs his face but when he locks gaze with one-eyed man, he facepalms “crap”.

Mundok facepalms as well before roaring “Hak!? stop right there, you mischievous boy!? it’s your time to take a bath?!”.

“no, old man”, messy raven-haired boy sticks his tongue out before running away “I still want to play?!”.

“I said call me grandfather?!”, Mundok runs after the little kid “let’s see what punishment you’ll get once I get your ass!”.

“General, please don’t be too harsh on him~”, Kashi calls him out “oh well, wonder if he heard me or not?”.

“he heard you or not isn’t the matter here, Lady Kashi”, Geun Tae waves his hand “the problem here is, whether he will obey your words or not, whether he heard you or not”.

When Geun Tae asks Kashi who are they, Joo Nam tells young Earth Tribe General that they are Kashi’s relatives. After King Joo Nam goes with General Geun Tae, Kashi smiles to Yona and Hakuyo before asking them to follow her. They arrive on Hiryuu Castle’s shrine and there’s prince Il, Kashi’s husband is waiting for them. Kashi explains that the high priest has told herself, her husband prince Il, King Joo Nam and General Mundok about their arrival, the time travelers from the future. Kashi tells them that they arrive on Hiryuu Castle at King Joo Nam’s era, the different era with their time.

“the reason of why you arrive here is because of you—”, Kashi reaches out her hand to Yona “Yona from modern time is the reincarnation of ‘princess Yona’, my daughter. Yona is the reincarnation of King Hiryuu, the Red Dragon King, first King of Kouka Kingdom and after she’s dead—”.

“wait, so King Hiryuu reincarnated as princess Yona, princess Yona’s dead and in modern time, I am her reincarnation”, Yona waves her hand comically “so long story short, neither know I am in which number nor how many times King Hiryuu has reincarnated, I am also his reincarnation after princess Yona?”.

Kashi tosses her little fist on her another palm “oh, that’s right”.

Yona rolls her eyes incredulously before looking down to the red-haired little baby on Kashi’s lap “so… this little princess, your daughter is ‘me’ in the past?”.

Prince Il who keeps silent all along this time, smiles fondly to her before patting her head “since you’re my daughter’s reincarnation, so you’re our daughter too”.

“oh my”, Kashi flies her hand to cover her mouth when Yona starts crying “Il, you make her cry?!”.

Baby-Yona who get startled by her mother’s high-tones, bursts out into cry as well. As Hakuyo hugs the teenager-Yona who crying silently on his arms, Kashi lifts baby-Yona and swaying her tiny body on her arms, leaving the confused Il to ruffle baby-Yona’s head and stroking teenager-Yona’s back. After she’s calmed down a bit, teenager-Yona apologizes for crying so sudden with blushing face before Hakuyo starts explaining to a royal couple in front of them that Yona’s parents (on modern time) have passed away due to accident when she’s only 3 years old and in exchange, Yona explains that Hakuyo is the only family who take care of her since her parents passed away 13 years ago, on her era. Both Il and Kashi exchange glances, they know what kind of fate that await their daughter but knowing the reincarnation of their daughter in the modern time also has rather harsh life, they pull teenager-Yona into their warm, loving-parents’ embrace.

“you sure have been through a lot… maybe I wouldn’t have the chance to tell you, so remember this…”, Kashi touches teenager-Yona’s shoulders before smiling down motherly “thank you for being born as my daughter, Yona”.

Unconsciously, Yona blinks away a tear “…mother?”.

Redirecting the conversation, Kashi quickly gives baby-Yona to Il’s lap before she’s looking for something through the shelf on this room. Once she’s back, she puts down a mirror with carved two dragons around the edge of the mirror in front of them “is this the mirror?”.

Teenager-Yona and Hakuyo lift their finger, pointing the mirror in unison “ah, it is?!”.

Kashi puts baby-Yona back on her lap before explaining “this is called an Ungaikyo, an Outer Cloud Mirror. It’s a mirror used to reflect the true nature of creatures or to show a person’s memories or future”.

“ah, right!? Ura and Yayoi indeed went to the past with this mirror once!?”, Hakuyo tosses his fist onto his other palm before telling short story about why her parents could have to go back to the past as his niece stares to him expectantly.

Ura, her father got injured badly due to darkness curse and after Yayoi, her mother had healed Ura from the curse, the curse moved to Yayoi till Yayoi got the curse which weakened her till she fell ill and dying. No one could heal her and only when Yayoi was dying, Ura found out about it. Right before Yayoi’s condition got worsen, when Yayoi tried to avoid Ura who pestering her for hiding the curse from him, Yayoi touched that mirror and they went back to the past where Yuzuki Suzuka, Yayoi’s mother who strong spiritualist was still alive.

Teenager-Yona has known that from her mother’s line, their family’s Head Clan (mostly are women), Suzuka Clan has been known as strong spiritualists from generation from generation “so, my grandmother healed my mother’s curse, right?”.

Hakuyo shrugs his shoulder “no, because in the end, with your father’s guide, Yayoi’s past-self was the one who heal your mother’s curse. Man, your mother was really strong-headed, just like you”.

“shut up”, teenager-Yona snaps her finger onto Hakuyo’s forehead as baby-Yona claps her hands.

Hakuyo explains further “the reason of why Ungaikyo sent your parents to travel time back to the past, was because of your mother’s fear due to that curse that barely kill her and unconsciously, she sought for help and the warmth of her parents, that’s why Yayoi and Ura were able to travel time to the past with the power of Ungaikyo’s help. So Yona, I think the reason of why we have traveled back to the past, because it’s your fault”.

Teenager-Yona squeaks before swinging her tiny fists to her as-usual-meany uncle “Hakuyo! I said I saw something on the mirror, that’s why it couldn’t be helped, right?!”.

Secretly, Kashi turns Ungaikyo to Hakuyo and teenager-Yona. She stares down to the reflection on the mirror and furrows an eyebrow before giving meaningful look to Hakuyo and Yona “Hakuyo, you are… her guardian, right?”.

“yes, of course I am”, Hakuyo states the matter-of-factly without hesitation “and more than that, she’s my precious family”.

“right, looks like I could help both of you to go back to your era”, Kashi smiles and confidently tells them that she can help them to open the portal to the future before asking Il to take care of Yona “since we have this mirror”.

Il understands if teenager-Yona and Hakuyo look doubt, but Il waves his hands “don’t worry, because my wife, Kashi is from Suzuka Clan, she’s strong spiritualist that her spiritual power only could be compared with the strongest Oracle of Kouka”.

Hakuyo and teenager-Yona exchange glances before they nod their head, believe on Kashi. In the middle of the process, when the portal is opened, there’s a shadow which turning into a long hand, coming out of the portal and taking baby-Yona away from Il. Kashi and Il reach their hand out to reach the crying baby-Yona who screams in afraid as that hand pulling her to that portal. Teenager-Yona tells Kashi and Il to give this matter to her and believes her before she jumps to that portal along with Hakuyo. As the portal is closed, Kashi and Il pray to the God that their daughter Yona, both teenager-Yona and baby-Yona will be okay.

Just her luck, the portal is opened in the mid-air before it throws the teenager-Yona and Hakuyo. Teenager-Yona lands on top of Hakuyo’s body. Hakuyo lands on the center of round table in the throne room, right in the middle of the Five Tribe meeting.

Keishuk and Joo Doh narrows their eyes and jaws-drop in shock.

Joon Gi deadpans, as usual we don’t know what does he thinking about.

Tae Woo’s chin that leaning above his palm, slides down to the table in surprise.

Kyo Ga drops his tea cup with his mouth opened-wide.

Geun Tae jaw-drops.

Soo Won unconsciously lets the papers down from his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh. Our teenager-Yona is in a trouble. And to where our baby-Yona arrives?


	3. Be Lost

Today is supposed to be just another usual day with her parent, that’s what Yona thinks when her mother comes to pick her up for the usual routines. After her usual encounter with her chubby-faced father and a guy in white robe that adults call as the Head priest, red-haired toddler has been brought by her mother to their favorite garden. They meet with her grandfather and one-eyed old man with same grey hair as her grandfather.

Yona doesn’t know why, but the usually gentle one-eyed old man looks so upset today. One thing that she likes from this one-eyed old man, when she just needs to reach her hands out to him and cooing, next seconds he will smile broadly to her and carry her in his arms, sometimes also lifting her high up on the air which will gain her giggles. Unlike her cold grandfather, he never pays her attention even if she tries to ask him to carry her or even trying to gain his attention. He never does, just like what he always does to her blonde-haired cousin. She likes her cousin though, unlike her uncle (her cousin’s father also her father’s brother, uncle Yu Hon), her blonde-haired cousin is much more resemble to his mother and she likes both her aunt and her cousin (aunt Yong-Hi and Soo Won, if she doesn’t wrong).

As her grandfather talks with that one-eyed old man, she plays with her mother on the garden. This time her mother makes a flower crown for her and she giggles excitedly as her mother putting that beautiful flower crown on her head. She crawls onto her mother’s lap, playing with her mother’s dark hair and trying to make her mother look more beautiful with flowers like her mother does with her, but failed as in result, the flower’s petals scattering all over her mother’s hair which gaining her mother’s laughter.

“oh, my little one, are you trying to bury mother under flower petals”, Kashi laughs at her child’s attempt to create flower crown like she does but failed and throwing all flower petals up to the air in frustration.

She puffs her cheeks and pulls her mother’s skirt “da!”.

Kashi giggles lightly, cleaning the flower petals off her hair and baby princess’ head. Suddenly, as the wind blows their hair, Kashi lifts her head up before looking to her grandfather “…looks like she’s arrived here already, father-in-law”.

She? Arrive here? Who?

Yona tilts her head to the side, does not understand what her mother is talking about with her grandfather and one-eyed old man who turn their head and look at her mother deadly serious.

Looks like what make today different with another day is when she meets with that girl. She has red-purplish hair and unique eyes, wearing weird, unusual kimono, unlike other girls on this Castle. But somehow, she thinks this girl isn’t bad person, instead that girl feels so nostalgic and she wants to stay by her side. Yona feels something dark about blonde-haired beautiful person near this girl, but looks like he isn’t bad person either though he isn’t like another ordinary people around them.

Yona’s attention is distracted a bit when she finds a raven-haired boy with mischievous Sapphire orbs which maybe around her cousin’s age, hiding behind the bushes. She catches his sight from the corner of her eyes and when he peeks from the bushes, she offers her broad, bright smile and lifts her hands to his direction. He lifts his forefinger to his mouth, but she keeps cooing instead. She can’t help it, after all.

A new friend for her and Soo Won, her cousin!?

That’s what she’s thinking about this boy, but she wonders why his face turns into a bit red now?

Her mother looks down to her, still carrying her in her arms “hm? What’s wrong, Yona?”.

Not long after her mother turns her head to check on what does she look at, that raven-haired boy falls on his face flatly to the ground. Yona giggles when that boy runs off from one-eyed old man who chase after him. They’re so funny!

After her grandfather goes with that dark-skinned man, her mother brings that girl and blonde-haired guy with them to the shrine where her father has been waiting there, before they start to converse silently. She mostly doesn’t pay attention that much on their conversation, it’s still too complicated for her to understand what these adults are talking about. Though, she’s surprised when Yona finds out that this girl also has the same name with her, her name is also Yona. Yona Suzuka, she says before introducing the blonde-haired guy beside her as Hakuyo, her uncle.

Again, Yona doesn’t understand why this red-purplish-haired girl with unique eyes is front of her is crying so suddenly and her mother scolds her father. She doesn’t know why, but she feels sad too, and instantly crying together with this girl. After their tears have subsided, her mother brings out a strange mirror which make them surprised. Her parent gives a hug to this girl, as if this is separation. Her mother hands her to her father. As Il carries her on his arms, Kashi takes her Jade bracelet from her wrist before directing that Jade bracelet to the strange mirror. The Jade bracelet shines with warm light and various colors, red, yellow, blue, white and green. So beautiful. But something strange, terrible even, is happened.

In the middle of the process, when a portal is opened, there’s a shadow which turning into a long hand, coming out of the portal and taking her away from her father’s hands. She cries in afraid, this hand is scary!? She doesn’t want to be near this shadow!?

Both her mother and her father reach their hand out to her who screams in afraid as that hand pulling her to that portal.

“mother, father, leave it to me and believe me!? I will bring her back here safely!?”, she says before jumping to that portal along with Hakuyo to reach her. As the portal is closed, what she knows the darkness engulfs around them.

* * *

Yona opens her eyes, she looks around and realizes, she’s under her parent’s bed. How does she know it? because when she crawls out of this dark place, she finds herself in her parent’s chamber with dim light.

Ah, she must have been dreaming and falls asleep when she’s playing with her mother.

Yeah, that’s it, maybe it’s just another dream.

Looking behind, she finds her parent’s bed. It’s still too high for her to climb up to the bed, but she thinks there’s someone who sleep above there. She looks outside the window, it’s dark, so it’s time for sleep. She yawns, should she wake her parents up?

Suddenly, she hears something fall from the hallway, she’s sitting in the front of the door after all. When she turns her head, she finds her mother’s Jade bracelet on the floor. Mother is here!? She crawls to outside of her parent’s chamber excitedly and catches her mother’s Jade bracelet in the same time with another pale, porcelain hand who catches the Jade bracelet too. Under the moonlight, when Yona looks up, she stares to a beautiful long straight raven-haired blue-eyed woman who has the same perfume with her mother, the scent of lotus and morning dew. She looks surprised but when she smiles to her, she’s smiling fondly, so warm, soothing and beautiful like her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Yona, she thinks she’s dreaming. Let me explain it before you feel confused, baby-Yona arrives on Soo Won’s chamber below his bed at the night (but she doesn’t know it) while teenager-Yona and Hakuyo arrives next afternoon in the throne room when Soo Won, Keishuk and Five Generals are on the meeting.  
> Okay, after I contemplate so many things, I’ve decided to make this chapter from our toddler Yona’s POV. I hope I write it well and not too weird. The model here? My nieces, the triplet.  
> Now, for riddle this chapter :  
> Do you know who is a woman that baby-Yona meet with?


	4. Mother’s Jade Bracelet

Lily looks down to red-haired toddler in front of her who catching the Jade bracelet on the floor as the same time with her, her lips are pulled into strained smile.

Okay, how does Lily get into this situation?

Let’s remember.

At first, the Five Tribe Generals arrive here today for their meeting after their crisis with Xing Kingdom, one of them of course General Lee Geun Tae but not only the Earth Tribe General has brought good news about his wife’s pregnancy, Lily has to avoid King Soo Won and have a brainstorming about how to go back to Sensui, go to join Yona’s group or go wherever, as long as she can leave Hiryuu Castle (because her father will not her leave and still persist to push her towards that tofu-faced King).

The misunderstanding in Hiryuu Castle is getting worse, that Lily and King Soo Won clearly are in love.

Why?

A vein pops in Lily’s head “blame that moron King?!”.

Lily has tried to ‘keep her distance’ as long as she stays in Hiryuu Castle and the King doesn’t seem have the interest on woman, at all. After Geun Tae comes here with the news that Lady Yun Ho, his dearest wife is pregnant, looks like Soo Won feels a bit worry about Lily. Lily can’t blame him for that, Lily believes that deep inside his heart, after all Soo Won is caring person (and oblivious) just like his cousin that Lily has considered as her closest and dearest friend, Yona.

Unfortunately, as oblivious as he is, Soo Won doesn’t know that with him getting closer to Lily (actually, he just wanted to cheer her up because of her broken-heart moment. How could she blame him for that?).

Okay, scratch her statement about blame that moron King, let’s just blame the people around them. Long story short, her father has his hope risen, General Geun Tae (that she still loves as her first love) teases her and King Soo Won (even though she doesn’t, couldn’t get mad on him whenever he does that because she is too busy on trying hide her blush due to her rocketing heartbeat every-time Geun Tae is around her), the other Generals (like General Joo Doh, General Kyo Ga or that young Wind Tribe General Tae Woo) seem not pay attention that much on them so she doesn’t know what are they thinking about.

Lily has tried to avoid Soo Won with hiding on the library (also for taking several books that she can read and bring to her room when she’s hiding) or hiding on her room, reasoning to them all that she’s tired. Lily is lying on her back, looking up to the ceiling and wondering how her mother, Nene could have dealt with her father all along this time before sighing out loud “should I just run away and hide to mother’s private residence, or just go back to Sensui?”.

“actually, you only have to do one thing to solve this misunderstanding, Lady Lily”.

Lily squeals and jumps on her bed before turning to Ayura who standing near Tetora near the door “Ayura! Don’t just come out of nowhere like that!?”.

Despite her protest, she of course wants to solve this misunderstanding (even if that King chooses to ignore it) “and what could you suggest to me?”.

“it’s simple”, Ayura lifts her forefinger up “you or King Soo Won just needs to have a lover”.

Tetora covers her mouth, giggling “yeah, isn’t it obvious? With you and King Soo Won have a lover for yourselves, otherwise you and King Soo Won really are in love, people will understand that you and King Soo Won just friends”.

“ugh!? If that idea can be the solution, since long time ago it could just have happened?!”, Lily puffs her cheeks, rolling above her bed lazily before looking to outside, lamenting on how King Soo Won seems not have any interest on woman and how she can find such a fine man like General Geun Tae outside here _“not that I put that high hope on my love to General Geun Tae. I mean, if I can become his and I can have him, it’s okay even if I just will be ended as his concubine, though as if he will want to take me as his concubine. But my relationship with General Geun Tae is too good to be true, I aware of it. I know sooner or later, I have to put this unrequited first love to its end, I just… haven’t able to find the new love…”_.

Lily looks up, she knows it’s only about time for her to end her unrequited first love and move on. Maybe someday and somewhere, just like Yona, she can find another man. Her first love maybe unrequited and only about time to be the part of her memory, but she has to move on. To find her own happiness, for her parent and her clan.

She’s never been expecting what happens from tonight will change her life.

* * *

That night, just like the nights before, Lily wears her night gown, sleeping in her room. That’s when she feels like she hears someone calling for her, asking for her help. She wakes up and rubs her eyelids. Right after she can gather herself, she finds the transparent figure floating on the air.

Another ghost.

Yeah, ordinary people will be surprised, scream and freak out even when you wake up and find out that a ghost has woken you up but not for Lily. She is the type of someone who has used with this to the point it no longer frightening her.

Surprised, yes.

This is the first time she meets a ghost in Hiryuu Castle this clearly. This ghost is beautiful woman around twenty-something who has long straight raven hair and Amethyst orbs. Somehow, she makes Lily remind of Yona. When Lily asks her about what does she want from her, she tells her that she needs her help, to give something to someone who still alive and will arrive tomorrow. First, Lily has to take that thing and the ghost asks her to follow her.

If Lily knows better, the best choice will be leave her be but Lily knows some ghosts are stubborn, although you ignore them, once they know that you can see them, they will not stop disturb you until we help them to get what they want, so Lily goes on, wrapping her blanket around herself before following this ghost to the Queen’s chamber (right now this room is still empty, because Soo Won hasn’t married yet) right beside the King’s chamber. After asking Lily to pull several books out of its place, she asks Lily to push the wall and once Lily does, the ceiling near the door is opened and a Jade bracelet is falling off the ceiling. Lily runs to the front door and tries to catch that Jade bracelet. Luckily, the Jade bracelet stops in front of King’s chamber after falling off the ceiling and rolling on the hallway. Lily catches that Jade bracelet in the same time with tiny pale porcelain hand catches it. Her eyes widen at the sight of tiny red-haired toddler comes out of King Soo Won’s chamber. It feels like being hit by Thunder at the midnight as she looking down to this curly red-haired toddler who has big round Amethyst eyes, chubby rosy-hued cheeks, pale porcelain skin and wears silk kimono. Clearly, she’s not ordinary servant’s daughter and big chance she’s a daughter of noble.

The baby smiles brightly to her before crawling onto her, tugging her sleeves “mommy?”.

 _“adorable!”_ , Lily can’t help but smiling down to her back before shaking her head, ruffling her head “no, sweetie~ I’m not your mother”.

After looking around (no one around here), Lily closes the door of Queen’s chamber and King’s chamber (seriously, how could the door of King’s chamber be opened carelessly like this? Isn’t it dangerous?). With note in her head to King Soo Won about how careless and dangerous it can be, for a King has his door’s chamber be opened without guards around here (or maybe it’s just Lily who doesn’t realize it while in fact, like the last time, Soo Won has his guards being stationed around here). Lily takes the Jade bracelet and uses it on her wrist before looking around, it’s really no one around here. Still crouching herself in front of this red-haired baby who looking up to her and tilting her head with those curious eyes, Lily wonders if she can find this baby’s parent tomorrow and just take this toddler to sleep with her in her room. Still, she can’t help it but curious on **who** are this baby’s parent, like her lineage or her origin from her outer appearance.

Lily gasps and lifts both her hand, cupping her cheeks in shock _“no way, could it be this baby… King Soo Won’s illegitimate child?! Eh, but who is the mother?!”_.

Processing what have happened lately and knowing well she will hit dead end until she clears everything to King Soo Won about who is this child, if someone find this baby, Lily knows she is the highest candidate of who is this baby’s mother and it’s not funny at all. Lily may not too pay attention much when people in Hiryuu Castle think that she is King’s lover but for having a child already with King even before married?

It’s. Not. Funny. At. All.

Okay, the first step is to hide this baby. Lily has to hide this baby from whoever in the Castle, she has a bad feeling that something might happen to this baby if people or rather certain someone, that snake Keishuk especially when he founds this baby who really resemble with Yona. There must be an explainable reason of why this baby really resemble with Yona.

Hence, if Lily doesn’t know about their dark story and how her red-haired friend has madly in love with Hak, maybe she instantly would like think this baby is Yona’s and Soo Won’s daughter which impossible. This toddler at least looks about a year or a half year old (from how big she is). Lily is sure about it, there’s no such bad news spreading about Yona’s pregnancy. Unless it’s been kept as secret from everyone, Lily also doesn’t think Yona is the mother because since a half year ago until a year ago, which Lily predicts as this baby’s age, Yona clearly doesn’t bear anyone’s child (as far as she knows). Unless Yona has twin sister that being hidden by this country and Yona’s twin sister is the one who bears this baby—.

“Lady Lily?”.

Lily instantly wraps her arms around the red-haired baby, pulling her tighter onto her chest and hiding her within her blanket, whispering her to be silent before Lily looks behind over her shoulder, only to find Sky tribe General comes out of Soo Won’s chamber and standing in front of Soo Won’s chamber “General Joo Doh? What are you doing inside King Soo Won’s chamber?”.

“I believe it’s my line”, Joo Doh explains that he has a private meeting with Soo Won about the condition on the border between Fire Tribe territory and Northern Kai Empire with a really good liquor from An Joon Gi and they’ve drunk. Looks like he and Soo Won have fallen asleep in the middle of their meeting so Joo Doh tries to sober himself up outside after putting Soo Won on his bed, that’s when he finds Lily in front of Soo Won’s chamber “just what are you doing in front of King Soo Won’s chamber, Lady Lily?”.

Oh, it explains why there’s no one guards around King’s chamber and why the door of King’s chamber is opened.

“oh my, you must have gotten drunk too much, General Joo Doh. You’re stink”, Lily closes her nose with her blanket. She means no offense actually, he’s not that stink but it’s only her reason to make General Joo Doh doesn’t suspicious on her. When Joo Doh kind of looking like annoyed from her words before sniffs to himself, maybe wondering if her words are the truth or not, just if she doesn’t carry this baby within her blanket, she must have laughed it off. Instead, Lily uses this as advantage to run away from here “actually, I simply can’t sleep, General Joo Doh. When I want to go back to my room, I accidentally dropped my bracelet and crouched myself in front of King Soo Won’s chamber where my bracelet was stopped rolling on the hallway. I’m going back to my room to sleep and I guess it’s best for you to go sleep as well, good night!”.

Lily scurries away back to her room and once she arrives on her room, she quickly closes her room’s door after putting down the baby on the floor. She sighs in relief, leans her back on the door and slides down into a sitting position. It’s really the most dangerous ‘hide and seek’ ever for her. Looks like her life is never getting bored ever since she meets with Yona. A tiny hand on her hand pulls her attention back to this red-haired baby.

She tilts her head, looking up to her and blinking her puffy eyes “mommy?”.

 _“should she be this adorable?!”_ , Lily can’t help but want to hug her, she’s hugging her and nuzzling her cheek to hers before carrying her on her arms, laying the baby on her bed “sorry, but I am not your mother and if you’re asking me, I don’t know who’s your—”.

Suddenly, the baby perks up and lifts both her hand “mommy!?”.

When Lily looks behind, she finds the transparent raven-haired woman, the ghost just now floating on the air and figures out that this woman must be the mother “now, could you tell me who are you and this baby, also everything I want to know?”.

The ghost introduces herself as Kashi, Yona’s late mother, before explaining that the red-haired baby which she has found in front of King Soo Won’s chamber is a-year-old Yona from the past who accidentally come to the future after passing through the portal. Kashi also explains that ‘King Hiryuu’ reincarnates as ‘Yona’, red-haired princess in this era and in modern time, ‘Yona’ reincarnates as ‘Yona Suzuka’ from Suzuka clan.

“I know it’s complicated. Actually, I just wanted to send ‘Yona Suzuka’ and her uncle back to their era after they accidentally travel time to my time”.

After Kashi explains about what had happened when she tried to send them back, Lily thinks this is insane and illogical. Just if Lily didn’t meet with Yona and her group, she wouldn’t believe such a thing and right now, Lily can’t find another explanation about what’s going on right now so Lily just can suck it up.

“further explanation about what happened to them or who are they, just ask this Yona from modern time and her uncle”.

“okay, so… to bring back this baby Yona to your time, what I need to do only have to find this Yona from modern time so she could send her back to your time? Where do I could find her?”.

“you just need to wait until tomorrow, they will arrive here on the throne room and you will know how to get my daughter back to her time along with her and her guardian”, Kashi lifts her finger up to her lips and smiles down to her daughter before pointing to Jade bracelet on Lily’s wrist “one last thing you should do, give this Jade bracelet to her, the Yona from modern time”.

When Lily looks down to the Jade bracelet on her wrist, she finds Yona starts licking and chewing on the Jade bracelet. It’s cute!? But Lily draws the Jade bracelet from her with lifting her hand “hey, don’t... this is not your food”.

“oh my, maybe she’s hungry”.

“uh, how could I feed the baby with?”, Lily asks Kashi before checking on her snacks after Kashi telling her what foods Yona can eat. She still has some snacks left in her drawer, breads and sweet apple dumplings. Lily puts the breads on the plate which she cut up into tiny pieces before starts feeding Yona, she smiles triumphantly to red-haired baby who chewing the pieces of breads contently.

* * *

**Next day…**

Tetora and Ayura stare down to red-haired toddler in Lily’s lap, agape in disbelief and understand the reason of why their mistress asking them to shut the door right away when they want to come in.

“…Lady Lily, we don’t know you already have an illegitimate child with the King?”.

A vein bulges on Lily’s head “Tetora! One more time you say that, I will strangle you!? Isn’t it clear she is not my daughter just from her appearance?!”.

Ignoring the noise around her, Yona lifts her hand up to Lily and smiles brightly, a gesture that Lily learns which mean she’s asking her to carry her “Lil!?”.

Lily swiftly carries Yona on her arms, lifting her up to the air and gaining mad giggles from red-haired baby “aw, she called my name?!”.

Ayura waves her hand to her mistress “uh, could you explain first to us about what happened, Lady?”.

After Lily explains about what happened last night, Ayura touches Lily’s forehead with her palm “hm, no fever”.

“Ayura, could you have another more logical explanation then? I know it’s illogical but I’m serious”, Lily looks down to excited baby on her lap who trying to catch Ayura’s bangs with jumping up and down on her lap “hey, stop jumping up and down like that. You really couldn’t stay still since you were a baby, huh?”.

Yona lifts her hand, smiling broadly “An-Li!?”.

“An Lily”, Lily waves her forefinger in front of her face “try to call me by name? Lily”.

With wobbly legs, she stands on Lily’s lap and tugs Lily’s sleeves “Lily!?”.

“that’s good girl, Yona”, Lily wraps her arms around Yona before turning her attention back to her guards “oh, I barely forgot it. We have to go to the throne room, but how could we go there without anyone notice as we bring this baby with us?”.

When Lily has serious discussion with Ayura and Tetora, they don’t realize it when Yona moves away from them, crawling to the bookshelf. As curious baby as she is, Yona takes the books outside the bookshelf and tossing it to the floor. Strange thing happens when she trying to take a book on the second row out of the bookshelf, this book can’t be pulled off the bookshelf, instead when Yona tries to pull it out, this book slides from vertical into horizontal position before a secret passage right beside the bookshelf starts opened.

Yona claps her hands excitedly before calling her temporary care-taker “Lily!?”.

“what is it, Yona?”, Lily turns her head, not looking the secret passage beside the bookshelf because the secret passage is hidden behind the curtain near the bookshelf, instead she’s paying attention on scattered books on the floor “duh, how could you make this mess? we’re still busy, so—”, when Lily crouches her body near Yona and collecting the books, she just realizes the secret passage, the book with weird position which looks like the switch of the secret passage before looking down to the red-haired baby “hey, how could you find the secret passage here? You’re really smart girl!?”.

Lily carries baby-Yona on her arms. With her swords on her arms, Ayura walks in the lead to guard the front while Tetora walks on the rear. Tetora looks around while holding up the lantern, wondering to where this secret passageway will end. When Ayura stops in front of the vent, she confirms to Lily and Tetora that they arrive right in the throne room near the pillar “in the middle of throne room, there’s a blonde-haired man snatched a spear from soldier to defend red-purplish-haired girl because a bunch of Sky soldiers trying to arrest them”.

Lily covers her mouth “it must be the modern-Yona and her uncle!?”.

“but the situation isn’t too good, it seems”, Tetora mulls out loud “wonder what happened till they want to arrest them?”.

“what should we do now, Lady?”, Ayura looks behind, her swords are still ready on her hands in case her mistress wants to help them “your father is there as well”.

“I have an important mission from the late Queen: give this back to its wielder”, Lily lifts her hand which not carrying Yona where the Jade bracelet still on her wrist “so let’s do the obvious, conquer”.

Tetora kicks the vent and it flying to one of soldiers who trying to arrest Hakuyo and modern-Yona. Tetora comes out the first, covering her mouth “oh my, I’m so sorry, I don’t know it will hit you”.

“let’s explain it later, for now we have to do our duty”, Ayura comes out next, holding her swords “protect and obey our mistress”.

Lily comes out the last before cleaning the dust off her clothes, still hiding baby-Yona under her cloak “just help me to get closer to her, got it?”.

Modern-Yona blinks in wonder to the trio “Lily?”.

When they want to get closer to modern-Yona and Hakuyo, Ayura blocks Joo Doh’s dual swords using her swords as Tetora deflects a blow from a Sky soldier before sending flying kick to the unlucky man. Lily goes forward passing the Sky soldiers who can’t do anything (or do not dare, precisely) to the Water Tribe Lady.

Geun Tae screams out loud “oi kid, catch her?!”.

Tae Woo jerks his head to the Earth General “eh? why must I?”.

“because you’re the closest!?”.

“good grief”, Tae Woo sighs in annoyance and scratches his head before easily catch Lily “my apologizes, M’Lady, but you’re not allowed to go forward”.

“oh, no problem, I just need to get closer enough to give this back to her”, Lily smirks before pulling the Jade bracelet out of her wrist “Yona, take this!”, Lily throws the Jade bracelet to modern-Yona “it belonged to Lady Kashi!?”.

Modern-Yona jumps up and catches the Jade bracelet “Jade Bracelet from past-mother…?”.

Still defending his niece, Hakuyo repels the soldier in front of him using the spear in his hand “Yona!? your mother, Yayoi surely told you the spells!? Read it now!?”.

“but what spell—”, modern-Yona cluelessly wonders, but a memory rises up on her minds along with her late mother’s voice when she meditated with her late mother on the shrine _“Yona, listen well. I will teach you the important spell. When you’re in danger, read the spell and your guardian will come to protect you, wherever you are”_.

Modern-Yona prays in her heart before starts reading the spell. The air around her body feels tenser and the wind comes out of nowhere, blowing modern-Yona’s hair and the wind gets stronger with modern-Yona as the center of the wind.

“first spell for my father from the underground, second spell for my mother on the Heaven and last spell for my brother who share the same womb with me. Red Dragon on the central Earth, White Dragon on the Sky, Green Dragon on the Earth, Blue Dragon on the Sea and Yellow Dragon on the Heaven, as Toki no Miko (The Priestess Guardian of Time), hear my voice and I command thee to open”, the Jade bracelet on modern-Yona’s hands shines with red, white, blue, green and yellow gleams while floating above her hands. Her narrowed eyes shoot opened wide as she reaching her hands out to the front with her hands catching the Jade bracelet “I release thee!?”.

The strong winds which formerly surround her body moves to Hakuyo, concealing Hakuyo’s body until a pair of dark wings come out of Hakuyo’s back, a pair of dark horns come out of Hakoyu’s head and a pair of fangs grow on his teeth. Hakuyo cracks his neck before stretching a hand to the front, sending Sky soldiers who surrounding him and his niece flying to the air, several of them colliding their back on the wall and the others flying to the ceiling before all of them come down to the floor. With all of Sky soldiers are knocked out, the tense in the throne room dies down.

Modern-Yona is the most shocked, looking up to her uncle “uncle, you are…?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, the answer of previous riddle is Lily, but don't worry, i will not pair her with Soo Won.  
> Yuhuu, I make it. What happened after modern-Yona and Hakuyo arrive, their reaction after that and the reason of why the soldiers trying to arrest modern-Yona and Hakuyo? Next chapter, I promise. Though, I think mostly of you could figure it out.


	5. True Identity

How do you react toward someone who just ‘pop’ out of nowhere, come from the thin air?

For them, actually today is only supposed to be another ‘boring’ Five Tribe Meeting on the throne room between the Five Tribe Generals with King Soo Won (please keep it in your mind that it’s mostly Tae Woo as the youngest General who feels this meeting as annoying and boring. Kyo Ga is always serious as he is. Geun Tae and Joo Doh have never failed to have an argue or fight every time they meet. Let’s leave Joon Gi because we don’t know what he’s thinking as usual).

It’s supposed to be just another simple, boring and ordinary Five Tribe Meeting as usual, really.

If not because of this incident.

Right above the table, there’s a black hole with electric waves around its edge, the portal is opened in the mid-air before it throws up two people who successfully landing on top of the table, right on the center of round table in the throne room and in the middle of the Five Tribe meeting.

Keishuk and Joo Doh narrow their eyes and jaws-drop in shock. Joon Gi deadpans. Tae Woo who barely falls asleep, dropping his chin that leaning above his palm down to the table in surprise, successfully wide awake again. Kyo Ga drops his tea cup with his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the water. Geun Tae jaw-drops, with a twinge of nostalgic before start to thinking on just who these people and where he has met them. Soo Won unconsciously lets the papers down from his hands, looking straight to the red-purplish haired who comes out of nowhere, appearing from the thin air.

Correct, the portal.

What shocking him the most, is because this girl really looks like Yona, except for her hair and her unique eyes. She wears rather strange kimono, though Soo Won wonders from what her clothes is made by because he has never seen her clothes, so he doesn’t know from where she is, does she from Kouka, Kai Empire, Sei Kingdom or Xing Kingdom?

“ow”, Yona sits up, rubbing her hip and temples, totally unaware of the state of her own clothes where her hakama has slid down, exposing her legs and revealing Green Dragon tattoo spiraling one of her thighs down to her ankle. As she lifting her right hand up to rub her temple, her sleeve also slides down, revealing White Dragon tattoo spiraling her right hand starting from her elbow down to her wrist this time. She shakes her head, blinking rapidly “huh? My eyes…”.

“Yona, get your butt off my body already, you’re heavy…”, the blonde guy who being squished under the red-purplish haired girl taps her thigh lightly “you’re getting fat, niece”.

“Uncle?!”, Yona stands, barely squawked before realizing how out-of-place they are. She quickly helps her uncle get down the table before bowing herself “sorry for the interruption, please do continue while we will go to finish our business, now if you excuse us—”.

Keishuk shouts an order to Sky Tribe soldiers to come. Standing back to back with Yona while their enemy surround them in circle, it rather reminds Hakuyo of the old time and Hakuyo instantly curses under his breath when the Sky Tribe soldiers who gather surrounding them, pointing their weapon to them “motherf*cker, of course they will not let us go so easily just like that”.

“uncle, your language…”, Yona sighs in exasperation before contemplating, tapping her chin “hm… what should we do, then? It seems they are not about to let us go until we give the explanation. Although we just blurt out the fact, they surely will not just believe our explanation, right?”.

“who know? Sometimes you will not know if you haven’t tried”, Hakuyo shrugs his shoulders, looking at her behind him over his shoulders as his niece pressing her back against his “speaking of which, although our situation is rather dangerous, you look oddly calm, niece”.

“because being panicked or cowering in fear isn’t helping at all, right?”.

“you get that gut from your parent, I guess”.

“ah?!”, the conversation between Hakuyo and Yona is interrupted by Geun Tae who lifts his finger, pointing Hakuyo and Yona as the recognition comes to his mind “both of you are the relatives of the late Queen Kashi?!”.

Hakuyo and Yona exchange glances before they stare to Geun Tae. Hakuyo tosses his fist on his palm once he recognizes just who is that tan-skinned man “ah, he is the Earth Tribe General that we have met with on the garden back then, niece”.

“oh hi, General Geun Tae”, Yona casually lifts her hand “you’re getting old”.

That instantly invites the laughters from others, several of them have to stifle or hold their laughter because the Earth Tribe General glares to them.

“oh yes, of course I am!? and how do you two still look so young like this!? We met 15 years ago so you should have looked like as old as I am for God’s sake!?”, a vein pops in his head as Geun Tae snaps to Tae Woo who laughing and banging his hand on the table “could you just shut up your darn mouth, kid?!”.

“oh, sorry, old man! but the young lady here has the point?!”, Tae Woo cackles, clutching his stomach and wiping his tears “you’re getting old!”.

“what’s the problem? Speaking of look young, here I have an uncle who already 33 years old this year”, Yona lifts her finger to pointing Hakuyo who standing beside her “after my parents passed away 13 years ago, he has taken care of me just like his daughter and his looks doesn’t change at all, he’s still looked like this since we met 13 years ago when he was 20 years old”.

Hakuyo deadpans “niece, don’t just blurt out my age like that”.

The Generals jaw-drop, Geun Tae even mentions that Hakuyo is barely as old as Joo Doh, only younger two years, yet Hakuyo look so much younger “maybe because you’re so grumpy, that’s why you look so much older”.

“oh, just shut up, Geun Tae?! You are the one who just being called as old by them!?”.

“a-hem, all jokes aside”, Soo Won clears his throat, approaching them in safe distance with Geun Tae, Joo Doh and Keishuk stay by his side “who are you? Where do you come from?”.

Yona looks up to the crowned King of Kouka, he looks so regal with that yellow robes which remind her of King Joo Nam’s robe. She gulps and takes a deep breath to brave herself “uh, it’ll be hard to be explained, so I guess it’s better to bring Lady Kashi, King Il or General Mundok to help us explain everything, just to convince—”.

Yona cuts her words off instantly and Hakuyo instinctively hovering over his niece because they can feel it, even Yona can feel the murderous intention that come out of Soo Won’s body before Soo Won regains his calmness. Soo Won takes a deep breath before rubbing his temple and before he can say something to them, Keishuk retorts mockingly “girl, we don’t know who are you and your uncle, nor what intention you two have for suddenly come out of nowhere, but Elder Son Mundok has retired from his task as General, he isn’t the Wind Tribe General anymore but an Elder of Wind Tribe. The late Queen Kashi and the late King Il passed away due to assassination and here in front of you is standing King Soo Won, the crowned King of Kouka Kingdom”.

“no way!? father and mother were…”, Yona snaps in reflex, she just meets with them just now!? Maybe they are not her biological parent but as ‘Princess Yona of Kouka Kingdom’, her past-self, they are still her parent, that’s why she calls them as father and mother too, not to mention that they don’t mind at all. Yona covers her mouth instantly when she realizes that she must have made the mistake from the reactions of her surroundings.

Soo Won stares to her in disbelief, thinking on her words. This Yona girl just called the late King Il and the late Queen Kashi as father and mother, her resemblance with Yona and her name also Yona but entirely and for sure, she is different people from Yona. Their brains process what might have happened and all of them come to the conclusion, either this girl is illegitimate daughter of King Il or Lady Kashi with certain someone or this girl actually Yona’s twin sister that her existence has been kept as secret.

Whoever she is and whatever her intention to show herself in Hiryuu Castle doesn’t matter anymore. What Keishuk knows this girl is dangerous and might endanger His Majesty Soo Won, just like Yona so Keishuk does the obvious “soldiers?! Capture these people?! Who know if they are spies from another Kingdom?! Throw them to the jail until we put them into trial!? Once we find the proof, we have to execute them!?”.

Soo Won narrows his eyes, heightening his voice “Advisor Keishuk!?”.

Before Soo Won even have the chance to stop them, when one of Sky Tribe soldiers grabs Yona’s bicep and Yona flinches, Hakuyo instantly wraps his arm around Yona’s shoulder and pulls her closer to his body, kicking that soldier with all his might, successfully send that soldier flying to the wall in which that soldier collapses unconsciously after his back colliding the wall.

Hakuyo sends the death glare to them “don’t you dare lay your filth finger on my niece, human”.

It’s as if they can see a Demon with purple eyes and dark aura surroundings his body, the soldiers step backward in fear.

Yona is struck in awe, never does she see this side of her uncle before “uncle!?”.

“don’t stop me, niece!? I don’t want to hear ‘no violence’ from your pacifist side this time because it’s not the right time!?”, Hakuyo stands in a stance, lifting both fisted hands, ready to fight “in front of your parent’s grave, I have vowed to myself to protect you until my soul leave this world”.

“your words totally affect me and I’m really touched”, Yona tilts her head to the side with warm smile “but what I wanted to talk is not that, I also know it’s not the right time to say ‘no violence’ when your head is about to chopped off, right?”, Yona waves her hand before smirking at Hakuyo’s stunned face. Does her uncle really think she’s that naïve? “what I wanted to ask, what should I do to help you so we can run away from here? You know I’m not the master of martial arts like you”.

Hakuyo smirks and takes a step backward, closing the gap between them “okay, keep close to me, just kick or punch whoever get closer to you, slam their back to the floor or throw them to the wall if it’s needed as we run to the entrance”.

“understood”, Yona also stands in her stance, lifting both clenched fists. She’s earned the martial arts lesson from Hakuyo to defend herself but she never expects that she will use it in this kind of situations. When a Sky Tribe soldier charges her, Yona catches his sword and grabs his wrist before she twirling her body, just like dance, and once she gets closer to that soldier enough, Yona grabs his collar before slamming that man on his back “hah!?”.

“that’s cool, my girl~”, on the other side, Hakuyo dodges the upcoming spear and catches the pole of that spear, pulling that spear and smirking to the soldier who wielding this spear “lend me your spear”.

After kicking that soldier and successfully snatches that spear from the poor soldier, Hakuyo swings the spear, twirling the spear into a vortex to get his sense before changing his stance “just like the old time”.

Yona looks behind over her shoulder “uncle, I don’t know you could use weapon expertly”.

Hakuyo smirks smugly “because I always do my exercise with weapon when you’re in the school”.

“hey, it’s cunning?! you should teach me next time?!”, Yona squawks, punching the upcoming soldier right on his jaw “no matter how trained you are in bare-hand fighting style, to only able to use your body as a weapon and not able to use a weapon on your fight is limited, you know?”.

 _“look at how she’s grown into a woman, Ura, Yayoi”_ , Hakuyo smiles nostalgically because remembered of Ura and Yayoi, how they had been fight ing against their enemy and trusting each other’s back “anytime, niece”.

As the Sky Tribe soldiers try to arrest them and fight against them, the Generals usher Soo Won to the side to guard Soo Won. Soo Won stares in awe. Not only she really resembles with Yona, her kindness that being shown from the spark on her eyes, her strength and wisdom, the cheerfulness and a bit mischief. She really reminds him with his Yona, his first love that no longer belong to him.

Though, the fight between Yona and Hakuyo with the Sky Tribe soldiers doesn’t last long because Tetora, Ayura and Lily come to interrupt. An Joon Gi facepalms when seeing his daughter seems to stand on this Yona girl’s side. Geun Tae doesn’t be pleased with this, but he thinks they have no choice, he doesn’t want Lily is captured as well on charges of helping (maybe) the rebels so Geun Tae asks Tae Woo, the closest with her to catch Lily. Despite the grumble, Tae Woo does catch Lily but something strange happen after Lily throws the Jade bracelet to Yona who reading some sort-of spells after that.

The strong wind with Yona and Hakuyo as the center of the wind has sent them all flying or shifting their footing. Tae Woo wraps his arms around Lily’s shoulder, pulling her to get closer into his body to shield her from the strong wind. Lily closes her eyes, unconsciously seeking for the anchor to prevent her being flown by the wind. Tae Woo groans when the wind indeed make him and Lily flying and his back collides with the pillar before they collapse to the floor. Tae Woo winces in pain as they landing on the floor, still holding Lily in his arms. There will be bruises on his back for sure, from how hard his back has collided with the pillar. Lily stirs and blinks her eyes slowly, inhaling masculine scent from a pair of strong hands that have protected her from the strong wind before her eyes fly opened wide when finding herself lying on top of a stranger man’s body who has been hugging her as long as the wind blew them away.

Lily rolls to the side and sits back “whoa?! I’m so sorry!?”.

“no problem at all…”, Tae Woo sits and rubs the back of his head before cracking his shoulder-blade, biting back the wince as he feels the throbbing pain come from his back. He hides it, looking up to Lily to check on her “are you okay? you’re not injured?”.

Lily nods her head and thanks him for protecting her, she’s about to ask him about his back because she realizes who hard his back could have been slammed after they were being flown by the wind. Speaking of which, it feels like she’s forgotten about something and that’s when she realizes, li’l Yona, the baby she’s been holding, no longer in her arms.

Lily turns her head, looking around “huh? Yona!? Where is she!?”.

If you ask why, there’s two reason of why the heightened tension in the throne room dies down instantly.

First, (yes, you know why) because of Hakuyo’s appearance. He doesn’t look like human at all, a Demon instead.

“uncle, you are…?”, modern-Yona is the most shocked, looking up to her uncle with bewilderment on her eyes.

Hakuyo closes his eyes solemnly before he opens his eyes, looking down to his niece with those sad eyes. His dark wings that come out of his back shrinking back into folded-mode as he drops one knee in front of her “…I know you’re surprised, but this is my real form, Yona. I…”.

The tension and all seriousness are devastated by Yona who stroking a pair of dark horns on Hakoyu’s head and a pair of fangs on Hakuyo’s teeth before she screams out with her eyes sparkling in excitement like a child “for real, uncle… it’s real!?”.

“of course, it is!?”, Hakuyo shouts in disbelief “and how could the first thing that come out of you as your reaction is this!?”.

She looks up with sparkling eyes, totally ignoring the notion that someone in front of her is not human but Demon “because you have wings, could you fly? I want trying to fly on the sky?!”.

“listen to me, oi?!”, Hakuyo yells in exasperation before rubbing his temples “Dear Lord, I feel like an idiot to have been feeling afraid of your reaction when you know that I’m not human…”.

“why should I be afraid of you, uncle?”, Yona tilts her head in confusion, she doesn't get that “I have been raised by you since my parent passed away. Human or not, you are still you, my narcissist uncle, Hakuyo. You’re so dear to me and nothing will change that. Besides if you have bad intention on me and mean to bring harm, you will not protect me all along this time. So, never think I’ll be afraid of you. Just don’t look at me with that sad expression ever again, will you?”.

Looking down to her bright, sincere smile with those eyes looking at him full of admiration and platonic love, Hakuyo shakes his head and smiles down to her “you are, really…”.

Okay, let’s move to second reason.

Second, because they hear someone’s cry, the baby cries in excitement more exactly “daddy!?”.

They look down to the red-haired baby who tugging Soo Won’s yellow robe, giggling madly.

“ah, there is she?!”, Lily and modern-Yona yell in unison, pointing to baby-Yona before both young girls exchange glances, dumbfounded.

Baby-Yona doesn’t want to let go of Soo Won’s yellow robe, nor she wants to move away from him, but she waving her hands in excitement and calling for modern-Yona and Lily “mommy?! Lily?!”.

Freeze.

Silence.

You even can hear the crows or the crickets outside there (just imagine it as the sound effect, alright? just kidding).

Until Geun Tae breaks the silence, tossing his fist into his palm “ah, I see. So, that red-haired baby must be your illegitimate daughter, your majesty. Very good. So, which one is the mother, by the way, huh? Lady Lily? Princess Yona or the relative of Lady Kashi here?”.

As he carries baby-Yona who cooing to him, Soo Won frantically waves his free hand as his other hand carrying baby-Yona, leaning her near his hip “wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, General Geun Tae, you’re misunderstanding again?!”.

Joon Gi deadpans “there’s too much wait, your majesty”.

“okay, all jokes aside… I know it’s only about time for you to know about this, but first…”, Hakuyo drops one knee on the floor, putting down the spear on his arm by his side and bowing his head “princess, as I promised to your father, the Demon King, King Ura, I will serve you, cherish you and protect you as your guardian. From now on, you are my master. I vow to you and myself, I will never betray you no matter what. My life and my fate solely belong to your hand”.

“wait, uncle”, Yona asks Hakuyo to lift his head. She sits kneeling in front of him “what do you mean? why are you calling me princess? And my father…”.

Hakuyo scratches his temple and sits crossed-legs “hm… maybe this information is too much for you, but first, you are half-blooded. Half of your blood is human, from Yayoi, your mother while half of your blood is Demon, from Ura, your father. Your father is not only ordinary Demon but the son of previous Demon King, King Araku. In another word, Ura, your father is Prince of Demon because he is son of King Araku, previous Demon King so after Ura become the Demon King, automatically as Ura's daughter, you are our princess, the princess of Demon. You have a little brother, your twin sibling. His name is Kurei from ‘Kure’ (dusk) and ‘Irikuchi’ (entrance)”.

“wait, wait, wait, wait?!”, Yona waves her hands in front of Hakuyo before looking up, even more confused “I know I have a little brother, my twin sibling but he passed away when mother gave birth us, right? And how could my father be the Demon King and I am the princess of Demon while my parent had passed away already since—”.

“correct, your mother passed away, yes”, Hakuyo cuts her off and not that he doesn't understand about her confusion, so he patiently explains “but your father is still alive, he is the Demon King in power right now. Your little twin brother, prince Kurei is his successor, he took prince Kurei with him back to the Demon world and claimed prince Kurei as the crowned prince after your mother passed away and asking me to take care of you. All of this mess have something to do with your mother’s identity as Dragon Priestess and your father’s identity as Demon”.

“excuse me”, Soo Won interrupts and sits near Modern-Yona, holding baby-Yona’s hands because baby-Yona keeps reaching her hands out to him excitedly, maybe for asking him to play with her “I know this is serious conversation but first, before you explaining about her heritage, the princess of Demon here…”, Soo Won looks to her from the corner of his eyes and offers gentle smile before focusing his attention back to Hakuyo “I believe you two should explain first to us, why did you two and this baby which familiar to me have come here, in Hiryuu Castle?”.

Modern-Yona feels her heart palpitating irregularly at the sight of this young, handsome King steals a glance of her and sends a gentle smile to her. She looks away, hoping her face will not turn into red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I just said I will post this with "Elegy Of Moonlight" and "If You're Not The One" but things happened differently. I have moved to my twin sister's house for recuperation and for help her take care of the twin, so I have more time and just like before, I could update without schedule (means I could update my story whenever I want because in my sister's house, she has free wifi and I just need to connect and login freely now, hehehe).  
> I will post two other pieces of my stories later, once I finish it like I promised.  
> Hope you enjoy this story ^_^


	6. Her Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past story of her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Italic paragraph will be the story of the past, so I use the past tenses there.

“so… long story short, Miss… I mean, Lady…”, still gaining disapproval frown and icy glare from Hakuyo, Soo Won sighs “…princess ‘Yona Suzuka’, you are the reincarnation of ‘princess Yona’ who accidentally come from modern era, along with your uncle”, looking to Hakuyo who feels satisfied, finally, Soo Won carries baby-Yona on his hands “and this baby is princess Yona, my cousin who has gotten herself dragged to here accidentally?”.

“but the one who dragged her is not us”, Yona nods her head and crosses her arms before turning to her uncle, elbowing him on the gut for unnecessarily threatening them “right, Uncle?”.

“what?”, Hakuyo smiles innocently before going back to his serious-self “I guess, looking for someone who had dragged the baby-princess, could be taken care of later. Because the most important thing is how we could send her back. This is serious”.

“uh, I don’t understand...”, Geun Tae scrathces the back of his neck “sure, we haven’t fully believed on you two but I don’t see the problem here. You just have to find the mirror or a way to bring her back to the past, why so hurry?”.

“yeah, I also don’t see a problem here”, Keishuk scoffs, in fact he thinks this is perfect chance to get rid of Yona “what’s the difference and problems that will appear just because one girl disappears?”.

Soo Won is about to interfere, telling the real problem here but the Demon princess, teens-Yona rolls her eyes to Geun Tae and Keishuk in disbelief “we’re speaking about the ripple effect here. Like throwing a pebble to the pond and the ripple expanding on the surface water. With someone changes something in the past, no matter how small it is, it could have huge implications towards the future so when someone changes something major in the past, the future will no longer same with what we’ve known and it will become something new, unknown future. It’s really BIG problem here, old man. Change one thing means change everything. We couldn’t play with the past”.

Not finished with her speech, this time teens-Yona glares to Keishuk and spits venomous logics “and don’t you think just because one girl disappears, it will not make any different. If we are speaking about the butterfly effect from chaos theory here, like how a tornado being influenced by minor pertubrations such as the flapping of the wings of a distant butterfly several weeks earlier. The sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. Minor mistake in the past may create the huge effect in the future. What if, with ‘princess Yona’ disappeared and not come back, it will lead this country into chaos? Or what? Do you have a problem with ‘princess Yona’ of this era till you think it will not make any difference with her disappear, or instead it will be a big help for you?”.

Keishuk cringes himself and holds back his tongue. Teens-Yona doesn’t forget (hell, she just learned it in her school a week ago) **who** is this ‘Advisor Keishuk’. If he’s the brain of King Il’s assassination, then she has to wary of him. Not to mention, she still wants to know the truth behind the late Queen Kashi’s death. If she has the chance, she will pester King Soo Won later.

Hakuyo deadpans “and we’re involved here”.

“hell yeah... but considering from what they told us, that they never heard about disappearance of ‘princess Yona’ in her childhood, I guess we can assume that mother... Queen Kashi had succeeded to make this incident as a secret. Unless we are still in the interval conditions, considering our memories haven’t been influenced, yet”, teens-Yona shugs her shoulder involuntarily “actually, where is that mirror which make us get involved in this mess, again?”.

“I guess it’s the latter”, Hakuyo nods his head before patting her head with pleasant smile “but from how you remember those stuff of sociology, history, physics and math while arguing with that dreary advisor, looks like you have learned well and I needn’t to worry about your exams, huh?”.

“add science and foreign languages at that too, Uncle”, teens-Yona smiles brightly before moping “you only need to worry about my Literature lesson. You know how I always stuck on writing poems”.

“so the exam on your Literature lesson next week will be writing poems, huh?”, Hakuyo just remembers that she will do her mid-exams “well, I’m not too surprised, as to why you couldn’t wrire poems when you have an uncle who working as journalist, author and translator like me”.

She turns her head “because?”.

“you get it from your father”.

“HELL NO?! It’s annoying?!”.

The generals exchange the bewilderment and disbelief looks to the red-purplish haired girl who can’t write even a single poem but able to shut their advisor’s mouth.

One more time, Soo Won feels fascinated by her. She’s so smart?! Maybe he can ask her later about those stuff they’re talking about, the theories and lessons, etc.

For now, because he thinks it’s something has to do with the late Queen Kashi, his aunt, maybe the mirror is on her chamber or wherever it is, related to the priesthood or her. After asking the soldiers to look for the mirror on Queen’s and King’s quarter or the rooms where the priest had taken the residence in the past, he tries his luck, whether he can pester them or not.

Soo Won isn’t religious person who put the faith and beliefs that much on Gods but he has to admit, even he also feels curious about this, if this girl is really Demon princess, Demon King’s daughter. Though, his mind is distracted by baby-Yona who sits on his lap, pulling his lower ponytail. Soo Won grabs her wrist and gently tells her “now, now, Yona... it’s not nice to pull someone’s hair like that”.

“I guess she just feels bored”, teens-Yona speaks softly, gaining the others’ attention. She reaches out her hands to carry her past-self, the red-haired baby before rocking her, like how she remembers of how her late mother, Yayoi carried her, gently swaying her in her arms and singing a lullaby for her when she’s only a baby “there, there”.

Surprisingly, baby-Yona yawns and rubs her eyes sleepily. Either she feels sleepy or tired, or else she feels safe in her arms, baby-Yona fast asleep.

Soo Won smiles fondly at that, after looking how she’s humming and rocking baby-Yona in her arms _“I believe she will become a great mother”_.

Obvious of King’s attention, teens-Yona turns her head back to Hakuyo “we have time to wait and to kill the boredom, why not tell us more about what happened in the past, Uncle? Like how my father, the Demon King could be ended marrying my mother who practically a human?”.

“yeah, we want to know, too?!”, Geun Tae grins broadly before rolling his eyes playfully to Soo Won. He doesn’t miss how the King has ogled and smiled to this teens-Yona “right, King?”.

“huh?”, snapped out of his thought, Soo Won clearly doesn’t know how to respond to Geun Tae’s remarks so he just goes along with it and offers his usual gentle smile “why not?”.

Hakuyo realizes the distraction, either. Looks like he has to keep an eye on this King before sighing “...fine, but this is happened before your father was crowned as a Demon King, which means he was still crowned prince... and keep this in your mind, Yona, your mother, Yayoi isn’t only practically human but she’s also a spiritualist and more exactly, a Dragon priestess. Usually, a couple of Demon and Priestess wouldn’t be able to have children because usually, the mother would get miscarriaged or die due to not able to bear the baby, especially when the Demon’s blood and power are too strong for her to bear. But your mother could, because she had made the pact with Red Dragon”.

* * *

_Once upon a time in the Capital City of Demon realm, known as Infinity City, a Demon King named Araku had two princes as his heirs but only one who would sit on the throne._

_The firstborn son who has no eyes on the throne, Ura._

_The second son who wants the throne, Ouga._

_They had one devoted follower by their side._

_Ura had Hakuyo, his younger cousin who determined to see Ura on the throne._

_Ouga had Mutsu, sort of his advisor who taught Ouga how to use the power of Darkness._

_Ouga loved Ura as a child, even admired him as his older brother but after happened to hear his father’s conversation with certain Demon that Ura is the only one who fit to be the King and Ouga is no good at all to be the Demon King, Ouga grew incrasingly jealous and bitter over his brother, whom he felt their parent favored._ _Ouga turned to using darkness, a power forbidden for any demon to use, in order to kill his father and brother. He infected their father with the illness that_ _wa_ _s killing him_ _slowly. In order to save his father, Ura went to find the strongest spiritualist in Human’s realm who have an ability to heal people. Although, he was ended being cursed into a little, black cat due to her power._

_Ura was a stubborn crowned prince with high pride. Although Hakuyo had tried to help him kill Yayoi, he persisted to get his prey with his own hand. Later, thinking Yayoi was his older brother’s new weakness, Ouga_ _kidnapped Yayoi to use her as bait for Ura. As_ _Ouga_ _continue_ _d_ _using the darkness, it turn_ _ed_ _on him and_ _tried_ _to consume him. Yayoi and Ura_ _were_ _able to pull him free, but he_ _was_ _taken away by a demon called Mutsu while still unconscious. Mutsu was also the one who taught Ouga how to use the power of Darkness_ _._

_They never met nor seen Ouga after that. Ura continued his mission on take Yayoi’s power. Soon after Ura was barely trying to kill Yayoi when he was possessed by evil spirit in his human form, although they could get rid of that evil spirit after Yayoi released Ura’s seal, it was clear that Ura couldn’t kill her. Yayoi also refused to let Ura take her power and in the end, the three of them agreed to bring Yayoi to Infinite City, to heal Ura’s father, King Araku. Ura refused such dangerous idea when Yayoi brought up this idea but they had no choice. It was the best idea considering Ura didn’t have the heart to kill her and Yayoi was too stubborn to let Ura take her power._

_Yayoi was able to heal King Araku from his illness which caused by Ouga’s Darkness curse, but Yayoi’s body was weakened after that. Ura brought Yayoi back to Human’s realm and decided he would stay by her side till her last breaths. Not only because he had the responsibility of her state, but also because he had realized that he’s in love with her, thus he didn’t want to leave her side nor he had the heart to kill her or hurt her. Hakuyo gave in this time, knowing their time being together wouldn’t last long considering the differences of life-spans between Human and Demon._

_Even with her weakened body, Yayoi still had powerful spiritual strength. In order to gain the child, despite Ura’s words about him ‘not mind at all’ although they couldn’t have children, Yayoi summoned Dragon Gods and Five Dragons showed itself in front of her, although only one Dragon who spoke to her._

_Red Dragon, the Dragon of humanity._

_Red Dragon promised her that it could give a child that she could bear **if** she allowed herself bearing the child with Gods’ powers “I want to descend back to the Earth again, like I have done before, twice. First, as King Hiryuu. Second, as Princess Yona. This will be the third time and like before, my brothers will not want to let me descend down to the Earth without protection but I also don’t want them to choose warriors as their human vessels in this world like they have done before. So, I will descend back into Earth as your child and you have to bear me inside your womb, with blessings from my brothers”._

_Instead of choosing one human vessel, this time as Red Dragon descended back to the Earth as human, the other Dragons would give one blessing upon its which in result become its power. Yayoi agreed and Red Dragon came inside her womb. The reason of why other Four Dragons agreed when Yayoi was chosen by Red Dragon as its mother, because not only she was the Dragon Priestess, but they also believed that their troublesome brother would become strong under them as its parent, because Red Dragon would become the daughter of Dragon Priestess and Demon King._

_Though, one incident happened before they gave their blessing. At first, they only wanted to make the baby had their blood as the blessing so they would know everything about Red Dragon but Darkness Dragon also came into Yayoi’s body. To protect Red Dragon from the Darkness, each of Four Dragon Gods gave part of their power as their blessing along with their blood._

_The Yellow Dragon, the oldest and biggest Dragon of the Four, spoke to Yayoi “after the Red Dragon who born as human reaches 16 years old, our blessing will be awakened and become powers that will protect and help her/him”._

_When Ura and Hakuyo found her, Yayoi had strange mark on her stomach. The Five Dragons, the Red one on the center_ _while the other four dragons circled in_ _its_ _place in the direction of the wind_ _s,_ _as if they were guarding_ _the Red one in the center. After Yayoi told them about what happened, Ura was furious because she endangered her life._

_“what I said before that I don’t mind even if we don’t have to have children?!”._

_“but I still want to have a child?! Because it’s with you?!”._

_In the end of argue, Ura gave in and hugged her “the reason of why I mad is because you endanger your life... don’t do it again. Not that I don’t want to have a child with you but if it endangered your life, then better to not have it, rahter than I have to lost you...”._

_Yayoi hugged him back “then you will not”._

_After bearing the children in her womb for 8 months 8 days, Yayoi gave birth and it turned into twin, an older sister with a little brother. Yayoi named the former as ‘Yona’ and Ura named the latter as ‘Kurei’. Ura and Yayoi were suprised because Kurei’s growth was really fast, unlike Yona. Ura assumed it was because his blood as Demon was thicker and far stronger than Yayoi’s blood as Human within Kurei’s and Ura brought Kurei to Demon realm because he still wanted to consult about this with his father. When he arrived in the Castle of Infinite City, Ura only met with Kitsuka, The Queen of the Demons, Ura’s and Ouga’s mother._

_“your father passed away, and your little brother had...”._

_Knowing who was the target next, Ura asked Kitsuka to take care of Kurei as he went back to Human realm. When he arrived on Yayoi’s home, his home with her in Human world, he felt relieved to find Yayoi and Yona were still alive, safe and sound. He smiled back when Yayoi smiled to her, but her smile disappeared next second and she yelled to Ura. When Ura turned his head, he saw Ouga was there with Mutsu._

_“Hakuyo, bring Yona to safe place?!”, Ura ordered Hakuyo, knowing his cousin had always been nearby and started fighting against Ouga._

_Aided by Yayoi in their fight against Mutsu and Ouga, in the end of the fight, Yayoi stood tall in front of to block the attack from Ouga “Ura?!”._

_“Yayoi, move?!”._

_That Darkness attack fatally wounded her and Ura enraged, he killed Ouga and Mutsu in cold-blood before he could afford to check on her “Yayoi!? You moron?! You shouldn’t have to...”._

_“no need a reason for a woman... to protect her beloved one, remember?”, Yayoi chuckled, weakly smiled as she cupping his cheek “take care of our children... I love you...”._

_When Ura came back, carrying Yayoi’s lifeless body in front of them, Hakuyo and Yona cried. Kitsuka had witnessed what happened from the Infinite City using the Magic Mirror and she asked Ura to choose what he would do._

_Ura decided to go back to Infinite City but he asked Hakuyo to stay with Yona “if her blood isn’t awakened even after she reaches her 16 years old, let her live her life as human and protect her”._

_Hakuyo dropped one knee in front of his King “as you wish, my King”._

* * *

“ever since that time after asking me to serve you and protect you, Ura is crowned as the Demon King, he never came back to Human realm”, Hakuyo ends his story “either it’s still too hurt for him, to go back to the Human realm where he had spent his time together with Yayoi or he just doesn’t want to endanger your life in case any Demons outside there knowing who are you... he doesn’t hope your blood as Demon will be awakened in your 16 years old birthday, he just hoping you could get your happiness and live your life happily. Not that he doesn’t love you, Yona, but he just doesn’t want to lost you after he lost his wife”.

Lily caresses teens-Yona’s shoulders as teens-Yona cries, weeping even. Soo Won looks down to her sadly, he knows how hurt it feels to have your beloved one left your side.

To lighten the mood, Geun Tae diverts the conversation “do I sense the ‘worship’ here from you towards this Demon King?”.

“since you’re her father’s cousin, Hakuyo, it means you’re still her uncle, right?”, Lily points out “and still included the family member of Royalty in Demon’s world”.

“yeah, but I vowed myself to serve her father as his protector. After her father ascended the throne as the Demon King and named her twin, even if he’s the little brother, prince Kurei not long after her mother’s death, he ordered me to serve her and protect her”, Hakuyo shrugs his shoulders involuntarily before trying to lighten the mood as well “honestly, he just needed to absorb your mother’s power through mouth to mouth”.

All of them agape “...what?”.

“what? It’s exactly how Demon absorb Human’s power”, what Hakuyo refers to, is not only skinship but what human being known as ‘kiss’ “yep, he was supposed to absorb your mother’s power with kissed your mother when he’s on his Demon form, but he was ‘eating’ your mother instead and you were born after they married, after the Dragons who came into your mother’s womb helping his seeds to grown into babies. Because your father chose to live his life together with your mother as human after that, that’s why he asked your mother, Yayoi to seal your father’s power as Demon, as long as they lived their life together as husband and wife”.

“…but Hakuyo, if my mother was truly eaten by my father…”, Yona lifts her hand to interrupt, tilting her head to the side “why my mother’s body was still intact and I was born instead?”.

Hakuyo facepalms “Gods above, help me…”.

Geun Tae cackles, clutching his stomach “the innocence is incredible?!”.

Lily covers her mouth, giggling “oh my, she’s really innocence just like Yona... or far more innocence than her instead?”.


	7. The Call Of Blood

When knowing teens-Yona seems much more innocent than Yona, they show various reactions like how Geun Tae, Tae Woo and Lily laugh it off, Joo Doh and Joon Gi join Hakuyo’s facepalm while even the pure and innocent King Soo Won who understand what Hakuyo means with Ura ‘eat’ Yayoi here is having sex to make a baby (a-hem! Let’s say Soo Won is adult and he’s mature enough to understand it), Soo Won covers his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Lily wipes her tears “my... by the way, it makes me curious. Actually, how do your parent look like?”.

“well, I have their photo in my smartphone”, teens-Yona remembers that Keishuk has questioned her, even challenged her to give the proof that she and Hakuyo really come from the future. Even photo has not existed yet in this era, she knows it, which means showing her smartphone is the best way to proof that she and Hakuyo come from the future “you said you want the proof that we come from the future, right? It will do?! Hakuyo, you bring your smartphone!?”.

“actually, your clothes is enough to become the proof, I think”, Lily caresses teens-Yona’s hakama and the sleeve of her kimono “we never found this kind of silk, not to mention the Sewing is unrecognizeable”.

“good idea, why do I not think about it sooner? Glad to have smart niece like you~ wait a minute...”, Hakuyo checks his pocket before pulling out touchscreen smartphone with Aquamarine baby-blue color “but why do you not just take out your phone?”.

“well duh, we still must check, whether we could use our smart-phone here or not~”, teens-Yona snatches Hakuyo’s phone and turns it on, narrowing her eyes “I hope we still could use this…”, so when the smart-phone buzzs and the screen ligtens up, she shouts with sparkle in her eyes “it works!?”.

After teens-Yona gives Hakuyo’s phone back and she pulls her smart-phone from her pocket inside her obi which make her tucking her hand into the front of her kimono and accidentally showing her cleavage (and I said it accidentally because she doesn’t have any intention at all to show her skin and she’s obvious of it), Soo Won and all of men in that room averting their eyes with blushing face, but fortunately she’s obvious of it. Lily catches a glimpse of her undergarment that wrapping around teens-Yona’s chest and she furrows her eyebrows, her undergarment is different from hers, maybe she should pester her about it later after give a bribe for her.

“oi, why did you slip your smartphone inside your chest!?”, Hakuyo lifts his finger and twitches his eyebrow in irritation manner “what I told you before that it’s bad habit?!”.

“what? I only put it in my pocket and it can’t be helped if my pocket is on my Obi under my chest”, Yona nonchalantly shrugs it off as nothing, pointing her Obi under her chest where her pocket indeed there before borrowing her flip phone to Lily “besides, if you want to speak about the radiation, this is flip phone with low-radiation, water-proof and fast-charging that I bought with my own savings, so you couldn’t complain”.

Yeah, Hakuyo is included thrifty shopper, only buys something necessary. So, when you want something, unless it’s needed for her school, Hakuyo usually tells her to save her money if she wants something. One more advantage of her savings habit that has been started ever since she was on elementary school, if that thing is bought with her own savings, Hakuyo will not say anything and let her take care of that thing. Since it’s hers and from her own savings, Hakuyo thinks he has no right to protest or claim any part of its.

“it’s not that?! Do you forget that accident? A girl got burns on her chest because putting her smartphone in her chest—”.

“—just because she was listening the music when did exercise and putting her smartphone in her cleavage, I am not going to do that stupid thing”.

“EH?! This little thing could explode?!”, Lily screams in afraid before throwing it back to its user in reflex “how could you keep that dangerous thing in your chest!?”.

Teens-Yona catches her smartphone, thanks to her nice reflex “hey, it happened due to overheat and the smartphone which exploding is the brand of my smartphone?! Like I said, mine is safe!?”.

“I don’t think they will understand about smartphone things”, Hakuyo touches teens-Yona’s shoulder “let me take care of this”.

It turns out that not only Hakuyo has to explain about ‘smartphone’ but also ‘photo’ because ‘photo’ hasn’t existed yet, they only know ‘picture’, not ‘photo’ (with teens-Yona’s help, of course).

“as for example”, teens-Yona lifts her smartphone in front of Lily who sits beside her and Tae Woo who sits behind Lily “both of you, say ‘cheese’~”.

Though they don’t understand why, they do what she asking “cheese”.

Only to get the blitz of teens-Yona’s camera-phone hits their eyes and they are startled. Both Lily and Tae Woo shake their head and rub their eyes, before both protest to teens-Yona for not give a warning to them when she has taken their picture.

“this is what we know as ‘photo’, see?”, ignoring their protest, teens-Yona shows their photo “and the light just now is known as the ‘blitz’ of my camera-phone”.

Lily cups her face, startled “how could our faces are inside that thing?!”.

“it’s not mirror, right?”, Tae Woo makes funny face to proof it isn’t mirror and when the realization hits him that thing indeed isn’t mirror, he’s gawking “oh, it isn’t... for real, what is it?! How does it work?!”.

It’s hilarious, really, to see how they freak out about her smartphone but teens-Yona covers her mouth as she teaches Lily about how to use her smartphone “good thing my smartphone has nice camera”.

Hakuyo crosses his hands “but from what I remember, you don’t like selfie?”.

“I bought it only because its feature, the low-radiation, water-proof and fast-charging, that’s it”.

Curious on what ‘tool’ they called as ‘smartphone’ in Lily’s hand, Soo Won leans closer to get a better look on that maroon purplish flip-phone when teens-Yona is about to borrow it to Lily again. Too surprised of their close proximity, where she can see clearly his curved eyelashes and his handsome face, teens-Yona smacks his face “wah!? don’t come too close?!”.

Soo Won rubs his stinging nose, lifting his hand to halt Keishuk and Joo Doh who seem like about to throw their displeasure “…my apologize for coming so close, and scared you”.

When Soo Won rolls his eyes to Hakuyo beside teens-Yona, Keishuk and Joo Doh understand and shut their mouth instantly as Hakuyo sends death glare with dark fire around his body, as if saying ‘dare to open your mouth, you die’.

“ah, no… I mean… it’s just...”, teens-Yona waves her hand before twiddling her bang, just like his cousin, Soo Won thinks. She looks up with blushing face before concedes “um... I’m not used to close with men except my friends or my Uncle. What’s more, mostly my friends are girls, that’s why... I am the one who should apologize, King… forgive me…”.

“as a Demon princess, you shouldn’t have to bow your head and show such humility in front of human, princess. I guess I should teach you more...”, Hakuyo chides before eyeing her suspiciously “and you have Yuuma as your close friend, right? He is a boy, too”.

Teens-Yona whines “but he is Serena’s twin brother and he’s way too cute to be a boy?!”.

Tae Woo raises his eyebrow, realizing how she act around the King “but from how innocent you are, please don’t tell us you don’t even have a lover, because I have a hunch feeling you even aren’t used to holding hand with boys?”.

“why should I be holding hand with boys when they’re not my lover?”, teens-Yona blinks her eyes rapidly “and yes, I don’t have a lover”.

“how about experience the first kiss or hugs?”, Geun Tae interrogates her more “or... you even don’t have a first love, yet?”.

“for all your questions just now, old man, yes”, teens-Yona lifts her hand and she feels like humiliated as the Generals give her look ‘is she for real?’ so she squeaking “WHAT!? Don’t stare at me like that as if all of you just find rare species?!”.

“but in fact, I think we are indeed rare species, niece”.

“shut up, Uncle”.

“forgive my Generals, princess”, Soo Won bows his head and offers warm, gentle smile “believe me, they mean no harm ecen if sometimes, they will act funny or do some jokes like this”.

“nah, needn’t to call me princess. I’m not used to it. All of you could call me by my surname, ‘Suzuka’... or just ‘Yona’ also fine by me. For Hakuyo, he is my Uncle and many times in fact he also teased me with calling me as ‘princess’, that’s why I’m used to whatever nickname he’s bringing up”, teens-Yona waves it off casually before sending glare to Geun Tae. Somehow, she really wants to swipe that smug smirk off his face, damn him “what is it, old man? Seems like you’re having fun, huh?”.

“nothing”, Geun Tae smirks wickedly, caressing his chind “but, you know~ our King Soo Won hardly has interest on woman and guess what? Both of you just meet, yet looks like our King has his eyes on you and interested on you, like you do to him, princess~ not to mention with little baby-princess in your lap, three of you look like a happy lovebirds, lovey-dovey husband and wife with their dearest daughter?”.

Both teens-Yona and Soo Won exchange glances before both avert their eyes from each other, blushing.

Soo Won scolds his meany General “General Geun Tae, you’re misunderstanding again!?”.

“oh, but we don’t think so”, even Joo Doh realizes how his attitude around this Demon princess, not that he doesn’t understand why, though. He crosses his arms before his chest, turning to his comrades “right?”.

Even Joon Gi, Kyo Ga and Tae Woo nod their head in unison, realizing how different their King’s attitude to her.

Thanks god, Lily distracts them all because she has found the photo of teens-Yona’s parent “wow, your parent really looks like Yona and Hak”.

Tae Woo nods his head, leaning his chin on Lily’s shoulder to get better view “yup, except for their hair”.

Lily jumps, shying away and shifting nervously to keep distance with him “don’t come closer to me from behind so sudden like that, General?!”.

Tae Woo rolls his eyes in playful manner and scoffs before shrugging his shoulders “oh, sorry for scared you, brave Lady”.

Soo Won, the Generals and Keishuk see the photo of teens-Yona’s parent one by one. They have to admit, Yayoi and Ura really resemble with princess Yona and Ex-General Son Hak. Soo Won wonders how this Yona who comes from modern time will react when she meets with Hak and Yona from his time?

“ah, I just realized one thing”, Tae Woo lifts her hand “we should call you as what, princess? Because in this era, the baby-princess is 16 years old and we all call her ‘princess Yona’ and seems like your guardian, your uncle will not be pleased if we don’t call you with your tittle ‘princess’. So, we should call you as what?”.

“Uncle”, teens-Yona frowns to his uncle who only sticks his tonuge out before looking back to them “how about you just call me ‘Yona’ or my surname, ‘Suzuka’? About the title, it’s up to you all. After all, I don’t mind at all if you want to call me by my name only”.

Because they’re close in age, Lily decides she will call her ‘princess Yona’ (after all she call Yona in this era as ‘Yona’ only). Keishuk seems displeased with that because it will make other thinking that she’s the princess Yona in this era while in fact, she isn’t. One icy glare from Soo Won and Hakuyo after the young King says he doesn’t mind at all, enough to silence him. About the others, they think it’s best to call her as ‘Lady Suzuka’ or ‘Princess Suzuka’ to distinguish her with ‘Princess Yona’. They also can’t call her as ‘the Lady Priestess’ because they feel staring dagger or displeasure from the King (though, Tae Woo only waves it off and calls Yona as ‘Lady Yona’. He argues that he calling ‘Princess Yona’ in this era as ‘Princess’ like how his ex-commander, ex-General Son Hak does, so why not? Besides, he thinks it’s better than Geun Tae who bluntly wants to call her as ‘Demon Princess’ before he decides to change it as ‘Princess Suzuka’ thanks to Hakuyo’s intimidating death glare).

Vaguely, teens-Yona hears someone calling her name **_“Yona”_** **.**

Teens-Yona blinks rapidly as she looking around, seeking the source of that sound.

Lily gives back her smartphone to her palm “what’s wrong?”.

She tells them about what make her looking around just now “did someone call my name?”.

Suddenly, her phone is ringing and she furrows her eyebrow “...Uncle, unknown number call me, right here and right now”.

“impossible!? there’s no tower and signal, so how could someone call to your phone?”, Hakuyo also furrows his eyebrow “answer it, in loudspeaker mode”.

She nods her head and hesitantly opens the conversation “...hello?”.

From the sound, looks like it’s a male **_“should I say ‘long time no see_** ** _you_** ** _’, older sister?”._**

Teens-Yona’s heart feels tightened “could it be... Kurei? But how could you communicate with me like this while our era is different?”.

**_“just_ ** **_go down_ ** **_to King Hiryuu’s mausoleum under_ ** **_this_ ** **_throne room of Hiryuu Castle if you_ ** **_still_ ** **_want to know the_ ** **_truth. I will help you and you will know everything after your powers have fully been awakened, older sister_ ** **_”._ **

Teens-Yona wants to ask Soo Won about this mausoleum, only to find baby-Yona that being laid on the floor near her ever since they are busy talking about the smartphone as the proof of coming from the future (to not distrub her sleep, mind you), has lost from her blanket. Lily finds her crawling to the mausoleum of King Hiryuu and screams, asking whoever nearby to catch her because if the baby-Yona goes further, she will fall downstairs. Teens-Yona jumps and thanks to her leg’s incredible ability, she catches baby-Yona but ended pushing the door opened and barging into it accidentally before safely landing on the downstairs of King Hiryuu’s mausoleum underneath the throne room. Handing baby-Yona to Hakuyo, she approaches the carved Dragon on the wall where King Hiryuu’s spirit is enshrined. When she touches the carved Dragon on the wall, she feels her body really hot and drops to her knees. Vaguely, she hears the voice of Hakuyo, Soo Won, Lily or the Generals behind her. Many memories come into her head at once, she screams in pain before losing her consciousness.

Hakuyo and Soo Won approach her, asking the Generals to stay where they are. Lily stays where she stands because she carries baby-Yona in her arms. Lily is startled when baby-Yona bursts into tears suddenly after teens-Yona has lost consciousness. When Hakuyo and Soo Won want to carry her, but her body is glowing before Five Dragons come out of her body, floating on the air in this room. For those who have witnessed it, it’s just like those Dragons surrounding Yona in this era before those arrows hurt her, back then on Xing Kingdom. Five Dragons stare to them and all of them freeze in the place nervously.

“looks like the spirit of vengeance from the past hasn’t been gotten rid of, huh?”, the biggest and oldest Dragon of them, the Yellow Dragon speaks clearly “it’s our youngest brother’s task to catch them, since only the Darkness Dragon who could catch the shadow but to purify the darkness, only her fire who could purify it to help me bring back the dawn and lit up the sun”.

“that’s why I let him come with me”, the tiniest of them, still big enough though, Red Dragon retorts “but all of you interfere again, telling me to not let me descended without protection”.

“don’t protest when what we want to do is only protect you, little sister”, White Dragon hisses “your human vessel is strong enough to possess the five of us, thanks to her half-blood as Demon and Human”.

Green Dragon joins his twin, White Dragon (they are in the same size and born in the same time and that’s what make them being twin) “her blood as Human is what make her doesn’t lost her heart as human”.

“brothers, if you have done with speaking”, Blue Dragon, bigger a bit than Red Dragon but still smaller a bit than Green, White and Yellow Dragons interferes, pointing to the unconscious Yona Suzuka “let’s go back to her body”.

“then what make all of you come out from the first place?”, another Dragon appears before them, Darkness Dragon they think, from how dark his scales, just like the darkest night “I have to use my Dragon form to come here and I will assist my twin sister no matter what, we could take care of the rest from now on”.

“looks like the blessing of this place is what make us able to come out easily like this”, Yellow Dragon asks his Dragon brothers to silent before pointing Red Dragon “we have one more task, help your twin sister to bring her second Avatar back to its time”.

Darkness Dragon snorts “eh? It’s annoying... We already have two tasks and you add one more task, brother?”.

“told you, I accidentally landed on my past-parent’s era”, Red Dragon swings its tail “the one who make her dragged here is not me, the hand made by shadow did”.

“I know who it is”, Darkness Dragon confirms to Red Dragon before curling itself. Its Dragon form slowly changes back into its Demon form which look so much more resemble with Ura. He has Yayoi’s hair color and Ura’s cat-shaped eyes but the color of his eyes is red, not golden like Ura. Unlike his father or his other family, he hasn’t had the horn on his head but he indeed has a pair of fangs “but all of you have to go back to her body, including you, older sister”.

After Darkness Dragon in human form lifts his finger pointing the unconscious girl on the floor, Red Dragon goes first, comes inside her third human vessel right on her heart. Blue Dragon comes inside her head, or more specifically to her eyes. Green Dragon and White Dragon come inside her right hand and leg at the same time and the last, Yellow Dragon comes into her body with turning its body become warm light which surrounding all over her body. The mark of Five Dragons shine on her body before it turns into tattoos in her body.

Carrying his twin sister’s unconscious body in his arms, he turns his head and smirks to Hakuyo “long time no see, Uncle”.

Hakuyo bows his head and drops one knee in front of him “long time no see you too, Prince Kurei”.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on The Land of Wind, Wind Tribe Territory...**

“Hak, you think how long we will arrive at the hot-springs?”.

“maybe about one or two day further, princess”, Hak confirms “we’re walking, after all. It’s much faster when you get there using horse... or should we ask the Droopy eyes?”.

“no way!? He’s still injured?!”.

Yona and Hak arrive on the campsite, but the Four Dragon Warriors snap their head, looking up to the sky before they fall one by one. At the same time, Yona drops the firewood in her arms before kneeling in the ground, hyperventilating and clutching her chest where her heart is because it’s hard to breath so sudden. Kija clutches his Dragon arm. Jae Ha clutches his Dragon leg. Shina brings up his hands to cover his face, or more specifically to his eyes because he feels his eyes pounding again. Even Zeno collapses to the ground while hugging himself.

Hak pulls Yona closer to him, asking her to breath slowly “princess?!”.

Yun frantically looks around, confused as to where he should check first “what happened?!”.

After some times that feels like eternity, Yona and the Four Dragon Warriors recover and get themselves together. They don’t have any idea on what happened just now, not even Zeno. One thing for sure, they feel other Dragons’ presences. It feels like they can feel another presence of themselves, out of one Dragon with dark light like the night.

Yun gawks “WHAT?! no way, you mean you three can feel another White Dragon, Blue Dragon and Green Dragon?!”.

“not only that, Zeno feels another Yellow Dragon, too?! Which impossible?!”, Zeno lifts his hand “Zeno also feels two other Dragons that feels like Hiryuu and new one with dark light. Zeno could feel it, from how far and the direction is, this Dragons’ presence is coming from Hiryuu Castle”.

Yun suggests “I guess we should change the direction to Ik-Su’s place for best. How?”.

All of his companion lift their hand and say in unison “okay, mom~”.

“don’t call me mother?! I’m not your mother and I don’t remember of giving birth all of you?!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in mood to write this, so be it~  
> oh, and I have decided how many chapters this will be (more or less) and hopefully it will be finished as I planned. This story only contain one arc, after all


	8. Interlude

After Kurei puts his twin sister on Lily’s bed, the physician checks on her, telling that she has a high fever. It’s a lie if Soo Won says he doesn’t worry about her. Just if he doesn’t carry crying baby-Yona on his arms to calm her down, he is the one who will carry her because he has wanted to. They find it’s odd, because she has the addition of the tattoes in her body. Soo Won has seen the White Dragon tattoo on her right hand and the Green Dragon tattoo on her leg but Hakuyo confirms that she does’t have those tattoos before. Now she also has Blue Dragon tattoo bares its fangs near the corner of her right eyes, right above her eyelids and cheeks and its body crawling from her right eyes down to her nape. Yellow Dragon tattoo on her back has its hands on her shoulders as if clawing her shoulders, its body spiraling on her back with its mouth closed, right below the Blue Dragon’s tail on her nape. Red Dragon tattoo on her chest, its body like resting on top of her cleavage and its head on top of her heart, opening its mouth to bare its fangs as if trying to eat her heart. Other than that, nothing has changed, except the fact she has a high fever now.

The physician checks on baby-Yona after that because she keeps crying and crying, Soo Won also feels her body rather hot. With bewilderment on his eyes about who is this baby and the girl who looks like princess Yona, the physician tells them that both baby-Yona and teens-Yona have the high fever (that’s why she keeps crying, too) but he can give something to make them better.

Lily tells them that she, Ayura and Tetora will help to nurse both Yona but when Soo Won wants to give her to Lily, baby-Yona refuses to let him go, she keeps clinging to his robes and will be crying if they try to separate her from him. Looks like they have no choice, then.

“King Soo Won hasn’t married, right? Do you even know how to take care of a baby?”, Hakuyo sighs when he gets Soo Won’s shaking head lightly “fine then, I know how to take care of the baby. So, Kurei, you and Lady Lily take care of Yona, I will help His Majesty to—”, suddenly, Hakuyo feels his heart lurched on his chest and he doubles over, curling into ball “KH!”.

“Uncle? What—”, Kurei feels the change of his uncle’s energy. He asks Tetora to open the window, only to find the moonlight lit up the room “...I see, the sun has set and it’s night already”.

All of them are surprised when Hakuyo’s hair grows longer down to Hakuyo’s hip, until reaching the floor as Hakuyo kneels on the floor. Not only that Hakuyo’s flat, muscular chest also has turned into a pair of mounds that they recognise as woman’s chest, but also get Hakuyo’s softer features, smaller stature with now sopran voice, slightly gaped-rosebud lips and curved eyelashes.

Too shocked by what they have witnessed, only Geun Tae who can voice their bewilderment “uh, why did you... you’ve turned into a woman, for real?!”.

“this is because my mother is ‘Muma’, a demon who like to disturb people’s sleep. I also get my wings and horns from her. When she appeared in front of a man, she would seduce him with her woman form named Sakyubas but in front of a woman, she would turn become a man named Inkyubas. Naturally, for ‘Muma’ like me who still virgin and haven’t felt desire to someone and fallen into that person, will have double sex. I could change my sex become ‘man’ or ‘woman’ as I please but...”, Hakuyo glares to them and rises to her feet as Kurei helps her “...since I’m only half-blooded, I am a male during the day and female during the night, that’s all. As long as I’m in my woman form, you can call me ‘Hazuki’ but it doesn’t matter if you still call me Hakuyo. Not that I really want to be called with my woman’s name. That name I got from my father, after all... Only to distinguish my man and woman form”.

Hakuyo reaches out her hand to baby-Yona, humming a song melodiously until the crying baby-Yona falls asleep, slumping on Soo Won’s chest. Hakuyo carries the sleeping baby-Yona and leans her to her chest, swaying the sleeping baby in her arms before turning her back “where I could sleep? Should I sleep in your chamber, Your Majesty?”.

Joo Doh protests in Soo Won and Keishuk’s stead “but you’re a woman now?!”.

“who will take care of this baby, huh? Someone who can take care of her and don’t scare her like King Soo Won and my niece should be there when she wake up. My niece isn’t in her good shape. If you want them get better as quick as possible, as much as I hate the idea, we have to separate their room, at least until they recover from their fever. If you worry about ridiculous things, don’t worry, I will not eat your King, neither I will lay my finger on him nor seduce him”, Hakuyo coldly scoffs as she walking forward, mumbling with sheer annoyance “he’s totally not my type, after all”.

Just when Hakuyo leaves them and out of earshot, the Generals and Keishuk get their complaint off their chest because they too scared of her reaction.

“actually, what was he... err, or she smoking about?!”, Joo Doh roars “she does everything as she please?!”.

Soo Won lifts his hand, asking them all to calm down before turning to Kurei “something bad happened to her/him in the past? It seemed Hakuyo wasn’t pleased at all when he/she has to explain about his/her double sex”.

“Hakuyo’s father is Amanojaku Awashima, the type of Demon who neither male nor female because he or she would become a man during the day and female during the night. My mother sealed his power when he was in his male form, that’s why he’s been in his male form. Seems like the blood from Hakuyo’s father is thicker than Hakuyo’s mother, just like me”, Kurei sincerely apologizes for Hakuyo’s attitude “it seemed Uncle Hakuyo was always ostracized and bullied in the Castle because of his mixed blood. Only my father who wants to be his friend without despise or underestimate him just because of his mixed blood, and my father is the one who also had trained him to get stronger so that he was not ostracized or underestimated by his surrounding. He’s been going through a lot...”.

Kyo Ga notes “um, I understand it seems Hakuyo has unyielding loyalty to your father but could it be...”.

Kurei shrugs his shoulder “well... Hakuyo does tell me that my father is his/her first love. Maybe, but who know?he ”.

Okay, enough for today. The Generals (except Joo Doh who comes with Soo Won) decide to retreat for the day. In Soo Won’s chamber, Hakuyo sleeps while holding baby-Yona near her chest. Baby-Yona seems content and snuggles against Hakuyo’s chest, mumbling sleepily in her sleep calling her mother. Hakuyo’s warmth and scent kind of reminds her with her own mother. Soo Won asks Joo Doh whether he really wants to sleep in his chamber and Sky Tribe General persisting.

* * *

 

When Soo Won wakes up next morning, baby-Yona snuggles against his chest and Hakuyo (in his male form) just cleans up his body. He wears the plain kimono that he’s got from the lady-in-wait who blushing, because Hakuyo offers gratitude smile exposing bare-chest. Soo Won tries to muffle his laughter because it’s ridiculous to see how the lady-in-wait blushing because of Hakuyo, just if she knows... remembering how sexy and beautiful Hakuyo last night, seductive even, when Hakuyo was in his woman form, compared it to how cool Hakuyo is in his man form, Soo Won has hard time to not laugh. Joo Doh who has slept in couch nearby, cracks his neck before getting ready for the day. Baby-Yona wakes up and looks up to him with sparkling eyes. She crawls Soo Won’s torso and Soo Won laughs heartily because she gets his ticklish spot. Soo Won touches her forehead and good thing is, her fever has finally broken. He wakes up from his bed and ready for the day.

Soo Won tries to ignore the collective of staring dagger from the soldiers and court-ladies as he walking on the Castle’s corridor, down to the throne room after have a breakfast with Joo Doh, Hakuyo and baby-Yona. Little does he know, it’s not only because he carries baby-Yona on his arms, but also because Hakuyo has suggested him to use sling to carry baby-Yona without tiring his hands. Soo Won doesn’t mind at all, he can’t carry her all the day and the sling really does help him to carry baby-Yona, thus he chooses to ignore the stunned gazes from others. Baby-Yona keeps cooing to him and it’s endearing, he should admit he really enjoys her companion, just like he feels towards teens-Yona, Yona from modern era.

Speaking of which, he will discuss about many things with them and he thinks it’s better to speak with them on the dinner, so he goes to check on her with Hakuyo, Kurei, Keishuk and the Generals in tow. Without they know, they come into the room in the wrong time.

* * *

“kh...”, teens-Yona groans and stirs awake, squinting rapidly to the figure above her “...mother?”.

“it’s me, Lily. Not your mother”, Lily leans forward and touches her forehead with hers “hm... still warm, but not too bad rather than yesterday since you lost consciousness. You have a rather high fever and slept for a day”.

“WHAT?!”, she instantly sits up, only to get her head spinning and she collapses back on her bed “ow...”.

“it’s because you sat up so sudden?!”, Lily scolds her to not move carelessly before offering a cup of fresh water “ah, and don’t worry. Tetora, Ayura and I changed your clothes. We had to take you out of the wet clothes. Yours got wet due to your sweats”.

Only then teens-Yona realizes that she wears Lily’s hanbok and the way Lily treats her so kindly, it reminds her with her late mother. She smiles and tugs Lily’s sleeve “thank you, Lily”.

“you’re welcome”, Lily smiles back, touching her forehead “rest. I’ll wake you up if it’s time for eat and drink the medicine”.

Next time she wakes up, it’s still the same day but it’s on the early evening already. She gets herself cleaned up using warm water in traditional wooden bath tub because she feels better. She rubs her body, humming. It feels great to get clean again _“Lily said I have to eat before drink the medicine. It’s rather late for lunch, but whatever. Speaking of which... wonder what that King will do with us?”_.

Out of checking on her condition sometimes, Hakuyo and Kurei stay with Soo Won and the Generals (just because Soo Won has the baby-Yona clinging onto him), to make sure baby-Yona is safe and to figure out **many things**. Like how they can go back to their era in modern time (Kurei has promised he would help after they have finished their mission) after they find the mirror and bring baby-Yona back to her era, who is that shadow who has dragged baby-Yona until they’re being ended in this mess, what is Kurei’s mission that might be her mission as well until they have to come to the past using the mirror. One more thing, she has to figure out how to use her power after knowing what power she has. Come to think of it, her twin has been in the Castle of Infinity City at the Demon realm as Prince of Demon, maybe she should ask him to help her. Without doubt, Kurei must have known how to use his own power, right? Father must have taught him.

 _“father... what does he think about me? Why did he never visit me if he’s still alive?”_ , she narrows her eyes before rises, pulling the towel to cover her body and rubbing her wet hair using another towel _“whatever... With Kurei here, I could pester him about father, and the matters with my body and my power”_.

Yeah, something about her body has changed. When Lily pushed her to a big mirror, she saw Five

After she’s done with drying herself, she wears the undergarment from this era (Lily has taught her about how to use this, since her own undergarment is still in Laundry) and silk blue gown with hyacinthus flower patterns. She has to admit, she loves her modern clothes (which simplier) than this. The hanbok is rather... complicated to wear, yeah. Not to mention Lily’s dress (mostly hanbok, and looks like it’s Water Tribe’s style) that she borrows rather showing her cleavage.

When she comes out of the bathroom, she sees Lily folding her clothes. By she means with her clothes is indeed her clothes ever since she comes here, red hakama, upper white kimono, purple Obi, but when Lily notices her, Lily innocently grabs two pieces pink materials from her clothes a.k.a her undergarments (her bra and underwear, more specifically) “err, what are these?”.

“LILY?!”, teens-Yona lunges into her, mortified “give it back?! Don’t swing it like that?!”.

“what? I’m just curious”, Lily dodges her attempt to snatch her undergarment but losing her balance. She collapses backward, still holding her assailant’s undergarment “woah?!”.

Teens Yona also loses her balance, but she still can get her balance back so she’s ended landing on top of Lily’s body as cushion. She apologizes to Lily for squishing her before get up on her knees and palms “are you okay?!”.

“no problem at all, I’m fine... luckily, we safely landed on my bed”, Lily simply waves it off, looking up to the younger girl who still above her. She smirks smugly at her reaction, swinging her bra “now, care to tell me what is this? I never saw the sewing technique and the materials like this”.

“I will explain it once you give it back?!”, teens-Yona blushes, reaching her hand out to get her bra back while her another hand accidentally slides Lily’s dress which revealing Lily’s bare shoulder “gods above, just give it back, Lily?! Or I’ll make you pay for it?!”.

Lily smirks, challenging “oh? like how?”.

She scowls “don’t tell me I haven’t warned you”.

Lily can’t help it but laugh when she starts tickling her body “oh, stop!? it’s ticklish?!”.

They don’t know how bad their luck after that.

Next second the door is opened wide, revealing Soo Won carries baby-Yona using sling (Lily and teens-Yona should admit, he looks ridiculous). Soo Won agapes in shock. Behind him is Hakuyo, Kurei, Keishuk and the Five Generals. Geun Tae jaw-drops with so much shock in his face. Joon Gi collapses backward, losing consciousness. Tae Woo catches Joon Gi, trying to wake him up after he seems recovered from his own shock-state. Joo Doh narrows his eyes in disbelief. Kyo Ga and Keishuk stare to them with so much complicated emotions before they decide to join Tae Woo to try to wake up Joon Gi.

Teens-Yona and Lily blink in confusion, obvious of their own state. What make them all reacting that way?

“wow~”, Kurei leans his head on his palm with his elbow on the door. He whistles “I don’t know you swing that way, older sister”.

“no wonder she hasn’t had a lover, not even a first love...”, Hakuyo rolls his eyes playfully “my advice for you, niece, if you want to do something intimate like this, you should lock the door or make sure no one around your room first, you know?”.

Uh-Oh.

Big mistake.

Wrong step.

Lily and teens-Yona just realize how their position right now has invited the misunderstanding. Lily is lying on her back with teens-Yona straddling above her. Not to mention their dress become disheveled after their stupid, little quarrel just now, Lily still has her undergarment on her hands as if she just takes it off of her body and teens-Yona’s skirt has rolled up until it reveals her legs up to her thighs.

“DO NOT TALK AS IF I DO SWING THAT WAY WHILE IN THE FACT, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SWING THAT WAY, UNCLE?!”, with a vein pops in her head, teens-Yona grabs the nearest objects as weapon before throwing the tray, tea set and pillows to the front door once she and Lily keep a distance “AND KNOCK THE DOOR FIRST, YOU JERK?!”.

Hakuyo simply dodges the tray with his usual poker face while Kurei expertly catches the tea set with smug smirk (where do I have witness this scene, I wonder?).

Avoiding the pillows, still carrying baby-Yona in his arms, Soo Won ducks his body “wah?! I’m sorry?!”.

Baby-Yona claps her hand and cooes, laughing heartily with such innocence joys without knowing what has happened because what she knows, they’re so funny!?

Soo Won sighs after closing the door, looking down to baby-Yona. He hopes he can join her joys with such innocence.

* * *

Later when they still wait for the dinner (because Soo Won invites them all to have a dinner together), they hold the discussion on the throne room.

With baby-Yona in his lap, after feed baby-Yona with red-bean steamed-bun, blushing Soo Won clears his throat “um, we are so sorry for interrupt you two—”.

Lily and teens-Yona roll their eyes and blush before squawking in unison “you’re misunderstanding?!”.

After teens-Yona and Lily explain what actually they are doing, Joon Gi feels relieved the most. Soo Won apologizes for the misunderstanding. Keishuk, Joo Doh and Kyo Ga deadpan while two other Generals try to not laugh it off, clutching their stomach with shaking body.

“just laugh if you want to laugh, General”, Lily hisses, usually she will not show any rude manners in front of Geun Tae but she really pissed off, damn this young Wind Tribe General. At least, Geun Tae still tries to muffle his laughter while Tae Woo totally laughs it off “and it’s not funny at all when you become the object of misunderstanding!?”

Hakuyo sips his liquor “what’s the problem, actually? It’s only your unsexy pink bra and underwear, after all”.

And Kurei joins his uncle “indeed”.

“SCREW, BOTH OF YOU?!”, teens-Yona throws the fruits on the table this time before lifts threatening finger to her twin “and you, Kurei?! Don’t talk as if you have witnessed women’s undergarment—”.

“Indeed, I am. Don’t ask me whether I’m virgin or not, too. I am a Prince Demon, after all”, Kurei smirks smugly when he finds his older sister gawking “I have seen so many sexier ladies back then on Infinity City and I have a fiancee. My childhood friend, Kurenai from Firebird Clan. She’s so hot, sexy and bad-ass, especially in bed. Should I tell you about what we do in bed, too?”.

“nope, thank you very much”, teens-Yona blushes furiously and waves her hands before settling down. She doesn’t know why but she feels like... less than her little brother. What a Silly? If she feels less just because she does not have experiences in love like her twin, doesn’t mean she should feel less than him. Speaking of which, she should discuss about what to do with her Uncle and Kurei “ah, about how we go back...”.

Soo Won assures her that’s exactly why they gather here. Tae Woo has sent a letter to Elder Mundok and they just need to wait Mundok’s reply. Kurei has checked using his power, Etrocognition, an ability to see what have been happened far in the past. Looks like the mirror a.k.a Ungaikyo was sent by the late Queen Kashi to Wind Tribe Territory when Elder Mundok was a General. Kurei goes to explain his mission after that.

“first, listen well and stay calm as long as I explain it, sister. About your power, we will figure out it later. Before you ask me, I can read people’s mind, so I know what you’re thinking... what’s more, we are twin. I also can feel what do you feel”, Kurei touches his twin’s hand before he takes a deep breath. Breath in. Breath out. He opens his eyes and goes on “...father disappears”.

As expected, Hakuyo and teens-Yona instantly stand up and slam their hand on the table before they shout in unison “WHAT!?”.

“that’s why I said try to stay calm, right?”, Kurei lifts his forefinger downward “you too, Uncle”.

Hakuyo sits down “how about the Infinity City?”.

“grandma Kitsuka would take care of it, along with my fiancee”, Kurei explains his mission “first, to find our father. Second, to get rid the Spirit of Vengeance. Well... with bring that baby back to the past, we have three missions now”.

Ura, their father was using Ungaikyo to find the Spirit of Vengeance and end up in this era as well. Kurei knows it after he checks the shirne where they put Ungaikyo. That night Ura sneaked into the shrine, using the mirror. Next day on their birthday, teens-Yona and Hakuyo also travelled back to the past accidentally. Using his Dragon form, Kurei followed them here.

Kurei explains that so-called ‘Spirit of Vengeance’ is the remnants of Evil Darkness made by grudges from Ouga and Mutsu, their uncle and his right hand “I guess father realized who is his enemy... that’s why, he runs off on his own again, but doesn’t change the fact, it makes me pissed off. Though, I understand his reason for not want to endanger us, his children, after what happened to mother. Father would likely keep us away from Spirit of Vengeance, but I would kill them without doubt if they dared to lay a finger on my family”.

Teens-Yona doesn’t have it “but still... I don’t understand, why Uncle killed my mother and even tried to kill my father? He’s father’s little brother, right?”.

“indeed, he’s our father’s little brother and our uncle BUT don’t forget, he’s also the one who killed our mother when he tried to kill our father just for the throne”, Kurei leans his chin on his intertwined-fingers “older sister, what will you do? Even after knowing mother’s death. Like I said, I would kill them without doubt if they dared to endanger my family, but I also want to know and respect your choice”.

Teens-Yona shakes her head “...to be consumed by vengeance, it’s not how I want to live my life”.

“that’s it?”, Soo Won furrows his eyebrow “do you seriously choose to not take a revenge upon your mother’s death?”.

“forgive my presumption, because I don’t have any high impression of you, King Soo Won”, teens-Yona wears her stern, poker face before sending icy glare to Soo Won “but with you questioning my choice, it’s as if I should have taken revenge on my mother’s death. Does it strange to choose not take revenge?”.

“I know it’s your choice”, Soo Won shifts uncomfortably before looking up with the same cold expression he has when he killed King Il “...but it sounded like you don’t care about your parent and don’t love them that much, until you don’t look that worried about your father and choose to not take revenge upon your mother’s death”.

Lily never sees him like that and she doesn’t know why he act that way, but she has to stop him. She rises from her seat “King Soo Won?! it’s—”.

**PLAK!**

They are surprised. Teens-Yona just slaps the King’s face, hardly.

“my mother was the strongest spiritualist and the last Dragon Priestess. She was everything to follow for me and I love her so dearly. Same as my father for me, although I don’t know what does he think about me until he never visited me, even if I’m still alive... but my father is the Demon King, no one could match him but my late mother”, teens-Yona glares looks up with tears brimming on her eyes “you know nothing about me... what do you know about me, until you could say that easily, King Soo Won?!”.

Soo Won feels like being slapped twice, looking at her crying face, remembering him with her face when **she** was crying in front of him that night, holding her father’s corpses. Wiping her tears, teens-Yona jumps to outside, flying on the air using her Dragon leg’s power.

“Yona?!”, Hakuyo spreads his wings, looking back over his shoulder “don’t think you could run away from this, King?!”.

“ah, I really want to hit you, but it might end up killing you...”, Kurei glares to Soo Won “I could read other people’s mind, remember? I know what you have done in the past, but my twin isn’t princess Yona. Without knowing my twin, how dare you said that nonsense?”, before going outside through the window, Kurei looks behind over his shoulder “she has been holding her tears to lock her Demons and feeling away despite her loneliness and yearning to our parent, only to being told your father is still alive and never visit. No wonder she thinks father doesn’t care about her because she feels like she’s been abandoned. In case you forget, she is still 16-years-old girl. No matter how she tries to steel herself, she still has her own limit and she does it to fulfill her promise with our mother, to not cry and be strong even without our parent on our side. You, without know anything about her, no matter how resemble my twin with **her** , you don’t have any right to claim anything of her or hurt her feeling”.

“I couldn’t believe this...”, Lily snatches baby-Yona from him with a frown before pointing him with her threatening finger “YOU’RE INSENSITIVE, KING?!”.

“thank you very much~ it’s very good words, Lady Lily”, Kurei claps his hands “want to join me to look for her?”.

Lily nods her head “of course!?”.

“let me give the ride”, Tae Woo pats Lily’s head “get a cloak while I pick the horse. It’s rather cold at the night”.

“...okay”, Lily touches her head, wher Tae Woo has patted her head. She feels it’s such innocence, pure and sweet touch but she waves it off then _“focus, Lily. You have to find Yona”_.

Unfortunately for Soo Won, teens-Yona avoids him (of course) for a day. Next day, after they get the reply from Mundok, teens-Yona want to go as soon as possible but because some unlucky moment for her as a girl, courtesy by Hakuyo and Kurei, they have to stay on Hiryuu Castle for a while until she gets recovered. To show his sincerity and as apologize to her, after asking Lily and Tae Woo to take care of baby-Yona, Soo Won brings teens-Yona to Kuuto for a walk and she does forgive him. That night though, Kurei and Hakuyo barely try to kill Soo Won because they find Soo Won has cornered crying-teens-Yona to the wall, as if he has tried to kiss her and attack her in Lily’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... cliffhanger again?  
> No sorry, but I will update one more chapter of this story before I write and update my other stories ^_^  
> More detail about the last paragraph will be in next chapter~  
> *evil_smirk_with_horny_hallo


	9. Long-Distant Memory

_“yee, Suzuka is parentless!?”._

_“what a pitiful orphan?! Her parent must be left her because her weird hair and eyes?!”._

_“yeah, does she even a human? Her strange hair and eyes make her look like a Demon_ _?! There’s no way her parent would love her?!_ _”._

 _“SCREW_ _,_ _ALL OF YOU?!”,_ _Hakuyo appeared out of nowhere, he hit them using wooden sword on their head, shielding his niece behind his back_ _“GO!? Dare to bully my niece again, I will kick your butts and send you all flying back to your parent?!”._

_After those kids who bullied her running away, Hakuyo carried her and brought her back home. She was crying as long as she wrapped her arms around Hakuyo’s shoulder in their way go back home._

_She sniffled and rubbed her eyes once Hakuyo put her down on the veranda of their home near little shrine in their home_ _“Uncle_ _..._ _why do I not have mother and father? Did they really leave me because of my hair and eyes? Why my hair and eyes different from them?”_

 _“Yona, I told you that your parent had passed away due to accident, right? You shouldn’t hear their words, those kids only envy of your beauty”,_ _Hakuyo dropped one knee in font of her and cupped her cheeks before smiling sincerely to her_ _“your eyes and hair are really beautiful. You’re so beautiful_ _and there’s no way your parent will leave you just because of your unique hair and eyes_ _”._

 _“Uncle”,_ _she lifted her curious eyes, and only spoke once she got the tilted head of her uncle_ _“why you never married to anyone? You don’t feel lonely? Because if you marry with someone and become my father, a woman who marry you can become my mother, right?”._

 _“because you’re alone is enough for me, Yona. I don’t feel lonely even if I don’t marry with anyone thanks to you”,_ _Hakuyo smiled fondly to her before patting her head. He lifted his pinky finger_ _“promise me you will not cry and be strong woman that your parent can be proud of?_ _So, your parent would be able to rest in peace on the Heaven and would be proud of you_ _”._

_She nodded her head and smiled brightly, wrapping her pinky around his. Ever since that day, she swore she would stop crying and become strong woman that her parent would be proud of, also to stop make Hakuyo worried about her anymore._

* * *

“Yona”.

She stiffens, hugging her knees and pressing her thighs even tighter to her chest. She needn’t lift her head up to know that the warm calloused hand which patting her head belongs to her uncle but she needs several minutes further before she’s ready to face him. Though, when she looks up, she’s stunned by woman version of her uncle. Instead of her uncle, she is greeted by the worry looks of the Amethyst orbs which belongs to the sexy creature in front of her with a pair of large mounds on her chest.

**BYUP.**

_“huh? I don’t see a thing, right? Or does it my brain trick my eyes?”_ , teens-Yona rubs her eyes and gropes Hakuyo’s breast before squeaking, cupping her chin on her palm “it’s real!?”.

Hakuyo freezes for a moment, processing what just happened before she snaps out of her shock state as a vein pops in her head.

“of course, it is!?”, Hakuyo squawks before shaking her head in disbelief “heck, I worried sick of you and what you did first is groping my chest to make sure it’s real or not?!”.

After Hakuyo explains about her double sex, which yes, she will be a man during the day but woman during the night, Yona lifts her finger with accusing tone “ah, you’re cunning, Aunt!? How could your breast larger than mine?! You even sexier than me in your woman form?!”.

Hakuyo deadpans “I am a Demon, young lady. Meant to seduce my sex opponent at night, that’s it”.

“long story short, you are my Uncle Hakuyo and also my Aunt Hazuki?”, she nods feverishly, be thankful in her heart that Hakuyo does not bring up what just happened with Soo Won, she really doesn’t want to speak about it at all “at least, it explains about why you’re into guys and ladies, since you are neither man nor woman. Not a big deal for me though, I’ll still call you Hakuyo. Because Hakuyo is Hakuyo and will always be my family, Hakuyo”.

“much appreciated, princess”, Hakuyo smiles fondly. This is it, this is why she/he choose to serve her and her father. She never let herself lost her light and pride “now, let’s go back”.

When they hear the loud growl of her stomach, teens-Yona blushes and Hakuyo chuckles “...should I carry you?”.

She reaches her hands out with slightly cute pout “up”.

“it kind of reminds me to your childhood”, Hakuyo walks through the woods carrying her niece piggyback, chuckling “back then, when you were still a crybaby and spoiled little girl— ow!?”.

After she smacks Hakuyo’s head and grumbles about how annoying Hakuyo can be sometimes, Hakuyo raises her eyebrow “...wait, what are you doing to my hair?”.

“braiding”, once she’s done with her braiding work and feels satisfied, she wraps her arms around her shoulders and leans her head “nee, Hakuyo”.

“hm?”.

“could it be... the reason of why you never married, because you just couldn’t move on from my parent?”, she can feel her body stiffened “out of the fact you’re Demon and complicated things about your double sex, I always think your reason to not marry because you simply haven’t found someone worth your love, like you want to find someone like how my father found my mother. Not to mention, I know how you love my mother and my father”.

“...yes, you’re right. At first, part myself as a woman loved your father, I still love him even. I love him as my first love and I really felt jealous of your mother. But as time passed by, part of myself as a man also love your mother. Out of my desire, I also have my respect and admiration toward your parent. They are not only my beloved, precious people but also my family”, Hakuyo smothers her giggle “it’s complicated, right? I hope you believe me, I don’t expect anything from them, like they return my love. I only hoped your father to be the King and they could be happy, that’s all. Though... it seemed like a mere dream from the distant memory, after Yayoi’s death and Ura’s crowned. Strange, because although Ura has been the Demon King, I still feel this emptiness, like something lost from me after Yayoi’s death and Ura’s absent for years”.

What teens-Yona knows, it’s known as loneliness and she’s familiar of that feeling because that’s what she has been feeling “you missed them, right?”.

“yes, of course”.

“...Hakuyo, what kind of people you will love? I mean, your type”.

“someone who could treat me as myself”.

“you mean someone who wouldn’t mind whoever you are and accept you just the way you are? Someone who could see you and treat you as yourself, not because of what are you are, a Demon or Human, a man or woman”, teens-Yona closes her eyes, in deep thought “hm... maybe simple but I wonder if such person does exist”.

“that’s why, I haven’t found someone I love?!”, Hakuyo exclaims before smiling “nah, Demon has different life-span with Human. I just haven’t found it yet, but I do hope someday I could find my true love, just like your father found your mother. If that person is a she, I will become a man for her but if that person is a he, I will become a woman for him”.

“...will you leave me if you find someone you love?”, she tightens her arms around her shoulder, burying her face on her back “because I missed father and mother. I just couldn’t admit it out loud in front of you, because I know you also missed them... but I’m afraid, did father... never visit me and leave me, only bring Kurei with him because I don’t resemble that much with my mother and he doesn’t love me?”.

Hakuyo loses at words, not know what to answer. Before Hakuyo can say something, the light snores can be heard like how the wetness can be felt from her back and Hakuyo curses “damn you, dumb King of Kouka, for make her crying like this”.

.

Too shocked to hear how insensitive he is from Lily, Soo Won freezes with mouth being pulled thin line. Joo Doh waves his hand in front of his face and nothing. Geun Tae clutches his stomach, he doesn’t expect Lily to be so blunt like this. Joon Gi facepalms, already knowing how blunt her but not in front of the King like this. Keishuk and Kyo Ga are too busy to figure out the way to snap Soo Won out of his shock.

Obvious of Lily’s blush, Tae Woo turns his attention to Kurei “but how do you and your Uncle find Lady Yona?”.

“Hakuyo has sharp sense of smell, more than dog, surely he will be able to find her due to her scent”, Kurei shrugs his shoulders “ah, and needn’t to pick a horse. You could just ride on my back”.

Earning the baffle from Lily and Tae Woo, Kurei looks up to the sky. It’s Full Moon and his power as a Demon is in its strongest. He changes his form into his Dragon form outside before peeking his head “get on”.

Lily and Tae Woo obey him after Tae Woo get them a couple of cloaks. Looking up the light of Kuuto from above while riding on top of the Dragon’s body is really interesting experience.

Holding baby-Yona who shares the same joys, Lily exclaims “wow, all of the buildings and people look so small!?”.

With his hand keeps her body steady to prevent her from falling, Tae Woo chides her “Lady Lily, you will fall if you lower your body too far. The wind is rather strong”.

“fret not, I believe you will not let us fall”, Lily smiles with so much innocence and sparks of joy “besides, you can’t miss so much beautiful sight in front of you?! This is rare experience!?”.

Baby-Yona lifts her hand and exclaims, seems like she’s agree with Lily “ai?!”.

Blushing, Tae Woo averts his eyes “well… I guess so”.

Kurei chuckles before telling them to prepare themselves to land on the ground. They arrive near the closest sea from Kuuto, on the downhill of the mountain behind Hiryuu Castle and they find Hakuyo in woman form carrying teens-Yona piggyback. Teens-Yona is sleeping, but from the wet trails on her cheeks, they know the she just cries herself to sleep.

Kurei narrows his eyes, he can’t help it but worry of her “…how is she?”.

“like you see, cried herself to sleep”, Hakuyo sighs before grumbling “don’t stop me when I kick that dumb King. It’s been a long time ever since the last time I saw her crying due to her parent”.

“like the hell, I will assist you instead”, Kurei states mockingly before turning into his Dragon form to pick them all back to Hiryuu Castle.

That night, Soo Won finds Hakuyo and Kurei stand guards in front of Lily’s room. Before Soo Won knocks the door, he can hear teens-Yona’s crying.

“did he think because half of my blood is Demon’s blood from my father… he thought I’m heartless, that I couldn’t feel human’s feeling such as loneliness or heartbreak, and I don’t love my parent? Just because I decide to not take revenge? It doesn’t matter, whether it will bring my mother back or not, I will not kill him because I don’t want to be consumed by the chain of hatred and it’s not my mother hoped from me?! Even if he’s my uncle who killed my mother mercilessly in front of my father, I know my mother would never hope for uncle’s death because he is my father’s little brother and mother knew how my father loved his little brother?! Mother knew she would never get her beloved one back once they dead, that’s why she always strived to do her best to help people from losing their beloved people with her power, desperately, when she was still alive?! Nothing I will get even if I take revenge and kill him, right? So, it’s useless to take revenge, right? Do I wrong, Lily?!”.

“you did no wrong, princess... I know someone who has the same heart with you, she also never truly hopes for death of someone, even though that person has killed her father”.

Soo Won retreats his hand back. Only after they hear Lily’s effort to calm her down and Kurei tells them that both Lily and teens-Yona have fast asleep with baby-Yona, Hakuyo sarcastically scoffs, clapsing her hand “are you satisfied now, King? good job... you just met her and you hurt her, thank you very much”.

“and I hope, just get this through your thick skull”, Kurei pulls Soo Won’s collar “no matter how similar my twin sister with princess Yona, she is Yona Suzuka, my twin sister now and don’t be mistaken her as your cousin, princess Yona. No matter how similar they are because they share the same heart, they are still different people from different time with different personality who have been going through different life. If you still don’t understand it, then you’re really such dumb, an idiot King. Actuallly, who did you see on her? Yona Suzuka or princess Yona?”.

Getting no answer, Kurei drops him to the floor before joining the girls inside to watch over his twin “think of it and speak with her to clear the misunderstanding between you two, but do not hope I will let you speak with her as long as you don’t have any intention to apologize to her, **King** ”.

* * *

Next morning, when they wake up, they find Hakuyo and Kurei sleep on the futon near their bed, while Ayura and Tetora sleep on the futon near the other side of their bed. After they clean up and have a breakfast, Kurei talks with her “I really should apologize to you”.

His twin tilts her head “what for?”.

“for not coming sooner to meet you and for these years... father never let me feel lonely, he’s always there when I need him but sometimes, he would use magic mirror in his den to check the human realm. There’s once when I also peeked inside the magic mirror and what I found was you and Hakuyo. Father’s eyes when he saw you and Hakuyo in the mirror... he must be missed you two”, Kurei looks up with determination “sometimes I saw father stared to the gate to the Human Realm and I realized how he wanted to go but he never did. I don’t know why. So, you have to speak with father, Yona”.

Teens-Yona presses “then, why do you apologize?”.

“...because for those years, when you must have felt lonely due to father’s absent, father stays by my side, although he looks so lonely and missed you and Hakuyo”, Kurei lowers his head with guilt and shame “...I feel like stealing father from you and be ungrateful, because sometimes I thought, am I alone not enough? Without know how you feel... You thought father doesn’t love you, while in fact, he always loves you so dearly. That’s why, never ever think that Father never loves you. And I apologize, for being egoist and monopolize father”.

“if you want me to forgive you...”, teens-Yona smacks Kurei’s forehead and smiles before lifting her finger “do me a favor, little brother”.

.

Before they can get Mundok’s reply, the Generals are being hoped to stay in Hiryuu Castle, so be it. Today, the Generals find it’s odd. It’s weird, because there’s a crowd, consisted by soldiers, servants and court-ladies gather in the hallway near the main training till it’s cramped to simply pass by. Not only that, the women in the crowd squeal, swooning and blushing while the men in the crowd only stare with agape mouth, blushing in awestruck or amazement and... nose-bleeding?

Now, after they (by I mean here with they are the Generals, Soo Won and Keishuk, the complete packs) see to the main training yard, they fully understand to what and why they ogle because twin Demon Royalty, Kurei and teens-Yona fight against each other using wooden stuff with Hakuyo as their trainer. Yes, they train using the wooden stuff, both Hakuyo and Kurei are bare-chested because they have their shirt off and nonchalantly exposing their muscular, hot bodies ( OH YEAH~ ) and his twin even more outrageous, she only wears strange fabrics which only covering her torso but mostly exposing her skin, like her legs from her thighs down to her feet, from her hands up to her forearms, shoulders, neck, nape, collarbone, shoulders-blade, even her cleavage ( HOLY COW! ).

“YONA?!”, Soo Won shouts in disbelief, blushing furiously before approaching them, the trio Demon who look up to him with bewilderment “what the hell are you wearing?!”.

“what? This is known as camisole and bloomers”, teens-Yona nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders, oblivious of people’s ogle to her bouncing breast “I just bored and need to do the exercise with my twin, that’s all”.

Geun Tae whistles, leaning his shoulder on the pillar “wow~ you have such a nice body, princess Suzuka~ right, King Soo Won?”.

“General Geun Tae?!”, Soo Won shouts, mortified. But he has to admit it. Damn. She even looks sexier from near distance. Soo Won can’t help it but blushing, since he can see clearly how pale her skin and learning the curve of her body. He facepalms and closes his eyes before taking off his robe and covering her body with his robe. He has to try at least to reason with her before whispering “...I know our culture is different, but in this era, it’s indecent to show off mostly your skin in front of—”.

“indecent?”, teens-Yona glares to him which successfully cuts him off and Soo Won covers his mouth, he knows it’s better to not argue with her when she has thrown her Demon glare “don’t forget, I’m still mad to you. You haven’t even said apologize to me. I hate you now”, teens-Yona sticks her tongue and clutches her stomach before tightening Soo Won’s yellow robe around her body. She wraps her twin’s hand before dragging him after just realizing how they have attracted too much attention in the main training yard “come on, Kurei?!”.

“as you wish, sister~”, Kurei calls back over his shoulder “oh, and don’t blame her for it, King?! It’s totally your fault, after all?!”.

Teens-Yona stops a bit before turning her head, looking behind over her shoulder with slight blush “...still, thank you very much for the kind advice and your robe... I’ll give this back after I wash and dry it”.

Soo Won waves his hand “ah, needn’t to—”.

But before he finishes his speech, she’s running away with her twin. Soo Won sighs and rubs his temple, now what he should to explain about her, her uncle and her twin to the curious crowd nearby?

“seems like you were jilted, Your Majesty”, Lily who has watched from the beginning, shakes her head in sympathy before patting his shoulder with innocence smile that feels like a fake smile “well, at least she hasn’t fully hated you yet. Good luck~”.

Yeah, Lily also mad to him for what he’s done to this Yona.

“that’s good, I needn’t trying to figure out a way to break up your relationship with her”, Hakuyo passes them by but stops his step in the halfway “want to hear an advice from me?”.

Soo Won rolls his eyes “what is it?”.

“just apologize to her. She is the type of sweet girl who will forgive people’s mistake to her as long as that people apologize to her, even if just once and Kurei got the point, it’s totally your fault. She must have felt lonely, for losing her parent in young age, only to being told that actually, her father is still alive and he never came back only to meet with her, even if just once. As long as I know her, she truly loves her parent and she must be in turmoil right now. What you said to her was just the same with spreading salt on the bleeding of the wounds on her heart”, Hakuyo crosses his arms “I forgive you this time and restrain myself from beaten you black and blue, but one more time you make her cry, there’s no holding myself back next time. If not dying, you will be ended beaten black and blue in my hand. For Kurei, he will assist me—”.

Suddenly, Kurei comes back carrying his twin bridal style “UNCLE?! SHE’S BLEEDING!? I SWEAR I DON’T DO ANYTHING BUT SHE’S BLEEDING WHEN WE WANT TO CLEAN UP!?”.

Indeed, there’s a trail of blood on her inner thighs coming from her...

Uh-Oh.

Teens-Yona fully knows what is happening to her body, covers her blushing face “Kurei, just put me down... I’m fine...”.

“fine your ass?! You have the bleeding come out of your—“.

Teens-Yona covers his mouth (or smacks his face, actually) “—which it’s perfectly normal for a woman!? The problem now is, I don’t have the sanitary pads?! Like the hell I could get the sanitary pads here?!”.

“oh, that...”, Lily blushes furiously too and covers her mouth “Kurei, just take your older sister to my room. Hakuyo, you come with us since you also know about this stuff. I will take care of this, quick”.

Hakuyo rolls his eyes before turning to Soo Won “King Soo Won, please call the Castle Matron and the physician”.

Teens-Yona is baffled “why should call the physician and the Castle Matron, anyway?”.

“because we still need to tend your body and ask the medicine to soothe the pain in your body. You usually get the cramp, right? And we need the Castle Matron because one, she is the one who handle every unit in the Castle to do the housework such as Sewing, Laundry, Cooking, Accounting, etc. and as newcomer here, we still need her permission to use the daily necessities like clothes or food even if the King said we needn’t to fret over a little thing but we still have to show our gratitude to them for their hospitality as unexpected guest here, am I right?”, at that, the twin, Demon prince and Demon princess nod their head with agape mouth to their amazing uncle before Hakuyo lifts his finger to Kurei and sighs heavily “and two, she is also the expert of the womanhood, we will need her help to explain to your frantic little brother that what you experience right now is the Fact of Life as Human and Woman, also to convince him it’s perfectly normal and you will be totally fine”.

Now they speak about it, teens-Yona can’t help it but curious. She waves her hand before whispering once Hakuyo leans his ear closer to her mouth “do you experience this too? When you’re in your woman form?”.

Avoiding her question, Hakuyo claps his hands before waving his hands to the now-stunned crowd nearby “now everyone, what do you all gather here? go to do your daily chores, shoo, shoo”.

“Uncle, don’t avoid my question?! You—OW!?”, she drops her head backward and clutches her belly that feels hurt down low, eyes twirling due to low blood-tension “aw... it hurts... dizzy...”.

Hakuyo deadpans “ah, now she has her usual cramp”.

“uncle, how could you be calm like that?!”, Kurei frantically squeaks “sister, hold yourself together!?”.

Hakuyo sighs heavily “she will not die due to her period, you know? Different case when the bleeding due to confinement”.

Once they are inside Lily’s room (still with Soo Won, Keishuk and the Generals in tow), Lily takes several clean rags from her closet before pulling teens-Yona with her to the bathroom, after giving signal I’ve got this to Kurei. After Lily and teens-Yona come into the bathroom, they only can hear their conversation as they wait in Lily’s room.

“HOW COULD I USE THAT TO HOLD THE BLEEDING?!”.

“oh, hush?! That’s why I’m here to teach you?! Calm down?! We usually wear this and to use this—”, Lily chides her before giving the instruction and they hear teens-Yona laments “...I swear, I have my respect and admiration to women in the ancient time before people create sanitary pads so sudden”.

Only after Ayura and Tetora fetch the clean clothes for teens-Yona, Tetora carries her out of the bathroom before she’s being laid on Lily’s bed. Once she gets herself settled in Lily’s bed, she covers herself using the blanket, curling into ball inside the blanket because she’s too embarrassed.

Meanwhile, once the Castle Matron has done with explain to Kurei about what happen to his twin sister, they hear him roaring “HOW COULD WOMEN IN HUMAN REALM NOT DIE DESPITE THE BLEEDING EVERY MONTH?!”.

After giving so many assurances to Kurei that his twin is alright and will be alright, the Castle Matron sighs heavily before sending icy glare to Soo Won “now... what the hell are you wearing, Your Majesty?”.

Soo Won stiffens under the icy glare from the Castle Matron, Lady Yua which even Yu Hon, his father also could be nervous under her stern glare “eh?”.

“MEN do not wear sling, not especially a KING like you?! Not to mention it’s so uncool on you?!”, the Castle Matron, Lady Yua roars this time, pointing his chest “TAKE-IT-OFF!? NOW!? If you’re really a man, just carry her with your arms and deal with it!?”.

Soo Won salutes before quickly releasing the sling and carrying baby-Yona in his arms “yes, ma’am?!”.

“well, such a hard time for girls”, Lily gently cajoles her to stop hiding herself “don’t doubt to ask if you need anything, Yona-chan”.

Teens-Yona peeks her head out of the blanket. Hence, suddenly she’s missed her mother even more. Her face flushes but she slumps on her bed “...it feels like I have THICKER cushion been stuffed between my legs, the cramp also doesn’t help at all...”.

“it can’t be helped, we wouldn’t be able to find sanitary pads here, wherever it is, so deal with it”, Hakuyo sits down on the edge of the bed after telling Lily, Ayura and Tetora about what teens-Yona usually drink or eat to get better “would you like me to give you usual massage?”.

“please”, teens-Yona nods her head solemnly before sighing “I apologize to make a trouble which delay our journey”.

Soo Won has confirmed to them that he has gotten the reply from Mundok which Mundok invites them to come to Fuuga if they still want to know about the details, but looks like they can’t go to Fuuga when she isn’t in her good shape like this “Lady Lily will come with us, to take care Yona, both my cousin-baby and from modern time”.

Joon Gi lifts his hand “um... why should my daughter, my King?”.

“because except with me and princess Yona Suzuka, my cousin-baby seems attached to her from how clingy she could be. Look”, Soo Won lifts his hand to the side and like they see, baby-Yona playing with Lily who dangling her ponytail while teens-Yona laughs at their antic “but as long as Lady Lily takes care of them, I would like to ask a General to accompany her as personal bodyguard”.

Lily is distracted a bit. It means there’s a chance she will get a chance to stay with General Geun Tae. Isn’t it... well, with baby-Yona in her arms, she’s baby-sitting her, and General Geun Tae stays by her side. Oh, how Lily can dream of it. She has never expected this, but it feels like they’re a family, a husband and wife with their daughter.

“so, General Tae Woo”, Soo Won turns his head “I believe it to you”.

FLOP!

Lily has thrown herself to her bed, laying on her back _“great... Yeah, of course... damn you Your Majesty, for ruin my happiness”..._.

THUD!

And somehow, Tae Woo falls from his chair “uh, no offense, Your Majesty... but why me?”.

“because I need General Joon Gi to stay in Water Tribe territory, there’s still a ton jobs to do. I also need General Kyo Ga to stand guard on the border of Fire Tribe with Northern Kai Empire while General Geun Tae watch guard the border of Earth Tribe with Southern Kai Empire. General Joo Doh will come with us to guard me, so the only choice left is you. Besides, we will go to Fuuga which mean in your territory, we need your help to take care of them and guide us safely, right?”.

“very logical”, teens-Yona lifts her pointer-finger, she holding her laughter when realizing how hilarious Lily’s and Tae Woo’s face “and forgive my presumption, because I don’t have any high impression on you being the King, King Soo Won. You seem like air-headed person and I think you are, but now I know that looks like I’m wrong”.

Soo Won offers thin smile “so harsh”.

“I apologize to make a ruckus, too”, Kurei can’t help it but blushing “I mean... not all Demon experience this and my fiancee, Kurenai... she never told me about whether she experienced... that... or not...”.

Teens-Yona convinces him that she understands “but make sure to introduce her to me, okay?”.

“speaking of which”, Hakuyo smirks wickedly “how far your relationship with her?”.

“come on, you already know it, Uncle. What else lovers do in bed?”, Kurei rolls his eyes before lifting his twin’s bra “I even can tell Kurenai has larger size with sexier bra like she wears nothing on, rather than my sister’s unsexy bra”.

“KUREI!?”, with sheer will-power, teens-Yona gets off her bed and reaches her hand out “give it back?!”.

“catch it”, Kurei tosses it to Hakuyo but instead, her bra is ended up landing on Soo Won’s head “ops”.

Snatching her bra from his head, with dangerous aura around her body, teens-Yona cracks her knuckles with smile that sending chill on their body “I will give three second for you all men in this room: **RUN** ”.

The Five Generals, the King and their Advisor swear they would not and will never forget what happened today. One thing for sure that they keep in their mind: **Never dare to disturb Women in their period or you will die.**

* * *

Since that incident, after certain someone has stupidly awaken the sleeping Beast from her hibernation, to not disturb the Demon Princess until she regains her composure (which is hard, as long as she’s still in her period. Disturb her and you’ll be ended as her prey).

“she’s so sensitive... wonder if Yona has the same traits when she experienced this too?”, Soo Won leans his chin on his palms, looking down to the baby-Yona who crawling on the garden, trying to catch bitterly “Yona, don’t go too far”.

Kurei Suzuka’s and Yona Suzuka’s words does slap his face successfully. He never truly cares for her, his cousin because he has known it since a long time ago, that they will be separated in the end. He’s sure Hak must have known every details of Yona’s trait. Soo Won doesn’t even know how his cousin’s traits when she’s in her period but as someone who always stays by her side, surely Hak knows about it.

“wonder why Human always make everything become complicated?”, Kurei dangles his necklace to gain baby-Yona’s attention. As a punishment from his twin sister, Kurei has to deal with the task to baby-sitting the baby-Yona. He takes his punishment and deal with it, it’s better rather than stand on the bad side of his twin sister. Kurei lifts her and dust the grass off her dress “does it really hard for you to simply talk?”.

“she threw many things to me when I visited”, Soo Won states the matter of fact. It’s been five days ever since teens-Yona has her period and every time he wants to check on her, she always throws something to him, to chase him away. First day, after accidentally getting her bra on his head, they all have been banned to come into Lily’s room only to meet her. Second day, Soo Won gets pillow on his head. Third day, Soo Won gets blanket on his head. Fourth day, Soo Won gets towel on his head and fifth day which today, he gives in and decides to wait until her period is ended “not to mention, Lady Lily has banned all men to come into her room because she wanted to have girls-time with your twin and successfully segregate us from your twin, out of your sister’s question that she doesn’t receive any guest as long as she’s still in her period”.

“except Uncle Hakuyo when he’s in woman form. At the time like this Hakuyo is cunning, he’s really smart to take advantage using his double sex”, Kurei laments how unfair it is “you’re still lucky, King. At least, she only threw soft things to you. She threw books, food tray, vase, tea pot or tea cup set to me”.

“it’s your fault from the first place, to throw her bra which landing on bad spot”, Hakuyo smacks Kurei’s head from behind before yanking his nephew’s hair which being tied in low-ponytail braids “and help me to storage our supply. Looks like Yona’s period will be finished today because her bleeding has started to stop last night. She has persisted to go to Fuuga tomorrow”.

Now, with Hakuyo dragging Kurei, Soo Won is left alone with baby-Yona. He looks down to her, patting her head “what should I do, Yona? Just if I could speak with you and I could understand what you said...”.

Baby-Yona is still too young to speak, it seems. She’s a chatty baby but usually she only exclaims one or two words.

“bad Won!”, baby-Yona puffs her cheeks and shakes her head like an adult scolding her son. She lifts her hand to the window where they see teens-Yona leaning her head on the window frame, closing her eyes as if she’s sleeping “momma”, she touches his wrist, still pointing to teens-Yona “and Won”, she smiles with so much perkiness, lifting her hands up to the air “be happy!?”.

“be happy, huh?”, Soo Won chuckles bitterly. It’s one of precious things that he has slipped off of his hand, just like Yona and Hak, after his betrayal on that fateful night. He hasn’t changed his mind, that he doesn’t expect to live his life happily and die peacefully, not after his betrayal, not after what he has done to them.

 _“Actually, who did you see on her? Yona Suzuka or princess Yona?”_.

Now Kurei’s words is ringing in his head, alarming.

“Won?”, baby-Yona stands and tilts her head to the side “no sad...”.

“...I’m alright, Yona”, Soo Won offers thankful, gentle smile before ruffling her head. He carries her on his arms, kissing her forehead “you’re right... I have to face this and deal with this, sooner or later”.

.

Teens-Yona feels the wind like lulling her to her deep slumber, but she doesn’t fast asleep at all in fact, out of the fact she’s light sleeper. She has asked Lily to reject any visitors who want to meet her as long as she is still in her period and it works. Actually, her period is only her cover-up reason.

First of all, she’s too embarrassed to meet with them all after the bra incident (thanks to her jerk little brother), especially to that handsome, young King. She’s sure, she will have hard time to look at him without blushing. Not to mention, she’s still in her period which make her thinking that she’s stink and have the smell of blood (out of the fact she can’t use sanitary pads) and she can’t let him near her as long as she is still in her period.

Second, she needs these days to learn more and figure out about how to use her power.

When she’s asleep, she will meet with her Dragon brothers. Yeah, Dragon brothers who have given the blessings (which in result become her power), her Dragon self and two other red-haired persons which she’s known as her previous self, King Hiryuu and princess Yona. They all have been able to reach her and teach her about how to use her power after explaining what kind of power she has. This far, she has been able to use the blessing from Four Dragons, other than her Dragon self.

Blessing of Yellow Dragon is healthy body (she understands now, why does she so rarely get sick and of course, she’s grateful for that), Yellow Dragon scales (looks like it will appear to shield her body before she gets injured. The proof is, she has tried to stab her hand using Hakuyo’s dagger but Hakuyo’s dagger is broken instead), and her senses get sharper (like this time, just with closing her eyes, she’s being so sensitive due to her sharp five-sense. She can hear the voices and smell the scents from her surroundings ten times farther than ordinary people. She even can understand what Animals are talking about and yes, she can communicate with them too).

Blessing of Green Dragon make the strength of her legs ten times stronger than ordinary people and when she is getting into the water, her legs can change into fish tail just like mermaid that she usually watches in the TV.

Blessing of White Dragon make the strength of her hands ten times stronger than ordinary people and an ability to read the history of the objects just with touching that thing a.k.a Psychometry.

Blessing of Blue Dragon is Clairvoyant and Telepath, she can see everything happened outside there just from this room and when she looks at someone, she also will be able to ‘read’ them like their profile, mind, feeling or even their history.

When she’s awake, she will train her power and that’s how she can hear people’s words about their young King, how great he is as a King from the court-ladies who talking about him with daydream of how lucky the woman who having such a great husband like him or soldiers who have their admiration to him thanks to his effort to strengthen Kouka Kingdom and his achievements while defend their Kingdom from many invasions like Fire Tribe rebellion who cooperated with Sen province, regain the northwest region of Kouka along the border between the Earth Tribe and Southern Kai Empire, the Nadai and drugs issues with Sei Kingdom forts, bad diplomatic relationship with Xing Kingdom which barely lead them into war.

Next second, her eyebrow twitches as she turning her head back, leaning her back on the wall.

“do not try to sneak on me”, a vein bulging on her head as she glares to Soo Won “and actually, what have you been telling to people, King?”.

“at least, it works, right?”, Soo Won shrugs. He has told all people in Hiryuu Castle that Kurei is Son Hak’s little brother (which people don’t doubt and question about it at all, considering how resemble he is with Hak) who work for Suzuka Clan, the late Queen Kashi’s family as princess Yona Suzuka’s bodyguard and half-brother with ‘Yona Suzuka’ through their mother. ‘Yona Suzuka’ is princess Yona’s half-sister, King Il’s daughter with Yona’s Aunt, the twin of the late Queen Kashi (which actually never exist) who divorced with Kurei’s father after bearing ‘Yona Suzuka’ and secretly become King Il’s concubine. It’s enough to explain about why ‘Yona Suzuka’ really resemble with princess Yona to them. Hakuyo is her uncle from Suzuka clan, their caretaker and advisor.

Teens-Yona taps her finger on her bicep, clapping her hand sarcastically “I should admit, your cover-up story really incredible, showing how smart you are but not change the fact I feel displeased because you turned my status become concubine’s daughter and said my little brother is my half-brother”.

 _“Yep, this woman maybe have so much resemblance with ‘Yona’ in her outer appearance but inside her, she really has the resemblance with Hak. She is really Hak’s woman version”_ , Soo Won thinks before he clarifies his intention “that’s why, I come here because I want to apologize, for everything...”, Soo Won scratches the back of his head nervously “by I mean, everything I did which pissed you off and even hurt your feeling until made you crying—”.

“STOP. It’s embarrassing of me, usually I wouldn’t cry like that but true, your words truly hurt my feeling. But I’m not vengeful person and I think needn’t to be angry to someone as long as they regret their mistake and apologize even if just once, so I forgive you”, with slight blush on her face, she lifts her hand before leaning her chin on her palm “that’s all? If you have finished your business, you may go back to your work, King”.

“actually, not yet”, Soo Won wraps a cloak around her body “as an apologize treat, let me take you for a walk around Kuuto”.

“WHAT?! But I don’t wanna—”.

“long story short, what we need to do is only watch over baby princess when King is on a date with Lady Yona, right?”, Tae Woo waves his hand nonchalantly “have fun”.

With baby-Yona in her hands, Lily and baby-Yona join Tae Woo “take care~”.

Even baby-Yona waves her hand despite her cute pout with her puffed cheeks “Da-Da”.

“li’l Yona~ Lily~ Tae Woo~ traitors, all of you?!”, she only can exclaim to them as she is dragged by young King. In Kuuto, teens-Yona tightens her hood to hide her hair “why should we go down to Kuuto? I’m not in the mood on walking around”.

It’s a lie, though. She never mind to walking around, especially with her boredom these days to being locked inside her shared room with Lily. She feels glad instead, for wandering Kuuto together with Soo Won but she doesn’t too fond of Tae Woo’s idea about the date and the people surrounding her who trying to match-making her with the King. It’s annoying because she wants to find her love with her own effort, not because of ridiculous matchmaker like this.

“relax”, Soo Won grabs her wrist so they will not be separated “how about we wander the market in Kuuto? We could look around to see the interesting materials and buy delicious food or drink”.

 _“damn it. Calm down, heart”_ , teens-Yona pulls her hood even tighter, hoping the King will not realize her blushing face, grumbling “...fine”.

Soo Won finds it’s adorable of her, to blushing when he holding her hand and how she has stuffed steamed-bun into her mouth, remembering him of Yona’s adorable face as they wandered Kuuto in their childhood. Teens-Yona finds it’s amusing to see how ridiculous Soo Won can be when she puts him to try the woman dress with make-up, it ridiculously fits him and he looks beautiful, it feels like witnessing Hakuyo in woman version. Though, after considering how annoying it feels if he looks more beautiful than her, she quickly asks him to take off the dress and cleaning the make up. After their little adventure for a day, after the dusk, they sneak back into Hiryuu Castle but teens-Yona asks him to come with him.

To the late King Il’s chamber.

Soo Won feels his chest tightened every time he comes to this room ever since that night. It’s also the main reason of why he never stays here and has chosen to the room which usually he using every time he visits here before he become the King. He wonders, why she choose to come here tonight and drags him with her to here? She has told them that she doesn’t have the memories of her past life, be it as King Hiryuu or his cousin, princess Yona. Could it be she—

“stop, it’s too much...”, teens-Yona stands right above where he has stood that night, pointing to the floor where he stands right now “that night on my 16th years birthday as ‘princess Yona’, I cried as I hugging my past-father’s corpse, the late King Il... in front of my past-father’s murderer who stand right in front of me right now, was standing on where I stand now that **night** ”.

Soo Won doesn’t dare to look straight at her “...so you have the memories of—”.

“no, I don’t. But my power make me know”, she states firmly before telling him about her powers “there’s too much regret and sadness here... but actually, who is the one you want to kill? The weak, kind-hearted King who had been used by the people around him, or your uncle who you thought of killing your father?”.

“but I saw it?! I saw the blood, the sword and—”.

“you only thought what you saw, that’s it”, she sternly cuts him off “while in fact, the one who had killed your father wasn’t King Il”.

“if it was not him, then who would be?!”.

“I won’t tell you now... but I only will tell you after I hear what you’re thinking until you chose to betray princess Yona”.

“what do you know? You know nothing—”.

“what I know, you have been holding your feeling, killing off your emotions until you feel nothing inside for years, ever since your father’s death. You’ve been thinking you do not worth of happiness, do not hope to live your life happily and die peacefully after what you have done. You’re hopeless because no matter what achievement you’ve gained and how people look up to you, you always feel lonely, being alone... and it’s hurt...”, she walks forward approaching her. She reaches her hand, cupping his cheeks with tears streaming down her face “why don’t you understand... even if maybe I couldn’t forgive you for killing my father for the rest of my life, but I never truly hope for your death, Soo Won?”.

He knows he’s on her mercy and he should’t have to receive it.

He doesn’t deserve it.

He should have taken steps backward when she approached him.

He should have avoided it when she reached her hands out to him.

He should have walked away before she touched him.

But why...

Why his body can’t move?

Why he can’t avert his eyes?

Why he feels this longing, yearning of her touch?

 _“you shouldn’t have to... why should you cry for me?”_ , Soo Won pulls him into his tight embrace and for the first time after he has cried himself to sleep that night after his coronation as King, when he thought Hak and Yona have passed away while in fact they haven’t, he is crying on her petite shoulder before both kneeling on the ground, entangle each other’s body with their arms. He lifts his head after his tears have dried and somehow, he feels relieved a bit, like the heavy chains in his heart have been shattered into pieces as long as he’s in her arms. Looking down to her crying face, he caresses her lower lips “...have you ever kissed before?”.

“not yet”, she blinks in confusion “why?”.

“then this will be yours, mine... our first kiss”, he looks down to her with desire in his eyes, the emotions that so rarely being shown and the first time she finds on him, she thinks. Soo Won leans his face closer to her “you have no idea on what you’ve done to me, woman”.

Oh, Gods above. She feels her hearts stopped right now. She feels hitched by how close they are, until she can feel his breath near her slightly gaped-mouth and see clearly how curved his eyelashes.

**BANG!**

They turn to the wide-opened door. Hakuyo and Kurei have kicked the door. Lily gawks, carrying baby-Yona in her arms. Tae Woo creates big ‘O’ with his mouth, covering baby-Yona’s eyes while the red-haired baby wonders why they covering her eyes?

Duh, of course they are. One of Soo Won’s hand still touches her chin in between his fingers while his other hand wrapping itself around her shoulder. She’s crying with her hands on his chest, like trying to push him. Both laying on the floor, only the two of them, with Soo Won hovering above her who laying on her back.

As if it’s not enough and it makes this even worse, his Advisor and the other Generals also stand in the doorway behind the duo Demon who have kicked the door. Joo Doh facepalms, mortified because he feels like finding his foster son has done something scandalous. Even Keishuk joins Joo Doh’s facepalms. Joon Gi feels like his hope to matchmaking his daughter with the King has shattered into pieces. Geun Tae doesn’t even hide his amusement and covers his mouth which being pulled into broad, perverted grin. Kyo Ga feels like he has crossed the boundaries and intends to apologize to the King for interrupt his privacy moment with his woman and for not able to stop his comrades.

Even with her woman form, Hakuyo is still scary enough and she roars “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LAYING YOUR FINGERS ON MY NIECE!?”.

“Aunt”, Kurei cracks his knuckles and neck with murderous intention “could I kill him?”.

After three-pronged spear appears floating on the air above her hands, Hakuyo takes her spear “let me assist you”.

Soo Won and teens-Yona quickly pull their hands away from each other’s body and keep the distance before Soo Won lifts his hands in surrender “wait, let me explain—”.

Hakuyo roars, even her wings and horns come out, which mean she’s on her high tension “we needn’t your explanation?! Why the hell she’s crying if not because of you trying to defile her?!”.

Teens-Yona frantically waves her hands in front of them “Hakuyo?! Kurei?! Stop and calm down?! Listen to us first!?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo~, the detail in one paragraph turned into very long chapter, hahaha  
> I should admit, I feel like want to cry on the scene of teens-Yona and Hakuyo moment also teens-Yona and Soo Won moment in King Il’s chamber. It barely teared me up *sniffle.  
> Tell me which scene of this chapter that make you feel amused, will you?  
> No comment at all about Hakuyo’s double sex? Seriously?  
> Well, I guess I will leave one riddle then. I do plan to ship Hakuyo with one of Dragons. Could you guess who it is?  
> But before I decide it for the last time, would you like to give an advice to me about with who and why?  
> Let’s vote here~


	10. To The Wind Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since the three of them will meet each other, this is how I will call them from now on. Baby-Yona (for baby version), Yona (for princess Yona in this era) and future-Yona (for Yona Suzuka from modern era).

Today, all of Generals will go back to their tribes to do their job, like how Soo Won has explained to them while Soo Won himself will go to Fuuga with both Yona (baby-Yona and future-Yona), Tae Woo, Joo Doh, Lily, Kurei, Hakuyo, Ayura and Tetora tomorrow because there’s something Soo Won still want to check about on King’s Archives (more specifically, it’s because of future-Yona’s word).

“ah, what a clear, bright blue sky today?!”, future-Yona stretches her body to start her morning exercise. She arches her back and somersault backwards several times _“do not think anything of what happened last night. Yeah, nothing important happened last night. I was just possessed by some spirit, that’s it, which had made that lonely, hopeless young King got triggered. He doesn’t have any feeling to me”_.

“but I don’t think so, older sister”, Kurei narrows his eyes and crosses his arms before his chest. He crouches himself in front of the back-arched girl in front of him, leaning his chin on his palm with elbow on his knee, propping his head “especially not after what happened last night. You think why do I and Uncle have tried to create the distance between you two?”.

Future-Yona collapses on the floor, laying on her back before rolling to her side “don’t just read my mind like that, brother?!”.

“well...”, Hakuyo appears out of nowhere, standing beside Kurei “actually, I will count it as a problem in case he does something to my dearest niece that will produce the baby”.

Kurei rolls his eyes with mischievous glint “why don’t you just say it out loud as ‘have sex’ or ‘making love’, Uncle?”.

“pervert, both of you?! I hope both of you will be assaulted by pervert, so you will understand how it feel to be attacked by a pervert?!”, future-Yona huffs before muttering under her breath “at least, someone who attacked me isn’t a pervert...”.

Kurei smirks lopsided “so, you admit it now, that he indeed attacked you?”.

Looking at the match-mischievous glints on Kurei’s and Hakuyo’s eyes, future-Yona smacks her head _“good, they make a team to break me now. Give me a break!”_.

* * *

When The Generals, Keishuk and Soo Won (with baby-Yona his arms) walk on the hallway after done with their breakfast and ready for the day. They find Hakuyo, Yona and Kurei playing in the garden. Geun Tae doesn’t miss the streak of fire between the twin who holding gaze against each other and smirks smugly.

Geun Tae sits on the staircase to join Lily who watching the exchange with interest “what is it? A fight between the Demon twin?”.

“sort-of-competition between sibling, about who greater than who in what terms”, Lily cups her chin on her palms, trying to not ogle on Geun Tae in attempt to calm her heart down and hopefully he doesn’t aware of her blushing.

Geun Tae’s smirk only gets broadened than before “oh, this is gonna be interesting”.

Oblivious of the King, Advisor and Generals watch them from far distance, the trio Demon in the garden are really having fun after their morning exercise.

“okay, kids?! Rather than argue like this, isn’t it best to proof it?”, Hakuyo claps his hands before slinging his hand around his niece’s shoulder “besides, as her caretaker, I could give much credits to her talent”.

Kurei thinks he has disadvantage here, so he raises the challenge “hm... how about the martial arts challenge to know who is more expert at using weapons, bare-hand fighting style and riding a horse?”.

“hey, it’s cunning?!”, future-Yona knows she is the one who has the disadvantage there, pointing her accusatory finger “I know you must be more expert than me on that?! While I learn bare-handed fighting style from Hakuyo, I can’t use weapon and riding a horse?!”.

“well then, you have to ride on horse with me or Hakuyo when we go to Wind Tribe”, Kurei caresses his chin thoughtfully “you also could give a challenge to me, right?”.

Teens-Yona smirks “fine then, how about sing and dance?”.

Hakuyo joins her smirk “and if you need a partner, I’m ready”.

“who’s cheating now?”, Kurei lifts his hand in surrender before looking dubiously to Hakuyo “I admit, I’m terrible at that, but... are you sure, you really could dance and sing, Uncle?”.

“well, I’m better at it on my woman form”, Hakuyo shrugs his shoulder “and you think who is the mentor in dance and sing lesson for her and your father?”.

Kurei gawks “YOU!? Seriously?!”.

Hakuyo laughs before good-naturally turns to his niece “what kind of dance and song we will use?”.

“hm... how about two song for pair dance and one song for my solo dance?”, future-Yona taps her chin contemplatively before looking to Kurei and Hakuyo “but does he even understand the language? Because I don’t think there’s a technology in Demon realm”.

Kurei sticks his tongue out, showing his smartphone which they know as high-quality brand and its features better rather than their smartphone a.k.a higher-class smartphone rather than theirs “do you seriously think father does not buy this for me and himself after he has used it for years in Human realm? This is practical and easy to use, though it’s just like a toy in my hand once you understand how to use it”.

Future-Yona shouts in shock “hey, how could you compare A-Phone with a toy while it’s one of the high-class brand smartphone with high price too?!”.

“but there’s a case where one of products in that brand exploded, remember?”, Hakuyo points out “that’s why I only use Samsoeng and you used Oppa”.

Lily diverts their conversation because she (and thankfully, the others who watch silently from far distance) doesn’t understand what are they talking about those brands “so, would you dance and sing or not?”.

When Hakuyo starts playing the music player, Kurei barely laughs it off while future-Yona twitches her eyebrows, her expression as if saying ‘seriously?’.

Hakuyo turns off the music player and lifts his hand “oops, sorry, my mistake”.

“Uncle... you truly a perfect image of a mother...”, future-Yona shakes her hand, always knowing that her uncle has the same interest with Reina, on watching drama or movies like from Hindi and Korean “as much as I love their historical drama and movies too, don’t use Hindi song because it’s too hard for us to dance?! It’s easier when we use Western song—”.

“—and I refuse to use Korean or Chinese song because that reason too, for me the speech of their language is hard to be spoken of as you did with Hindi. English is much easier because it’s more common”.

“and Japanese is our mother’s language, yes, I know it”, future-Yona shrugs her shoulder and claps her hands, asking Kurei to hold her smartphone after starts playing her smartphone’s music player “let’s dance”.

Hakuyo grabs her reached out hand once the song is started.

The first song starts with someone humming melodically **“Crazy~ I like that~ You like that~ So let’s be crazy~”**.

For the first song, Hakuyo and future-Yona are only holding hands while dance, moving their feets back and forward, typical of slow dance but sometimes, they still jump, twirl or arch their back while their partner will support the other’s.

When second song with faster tempo starts, Hakuyo and future-Yona dance faster and wilder than before. For this song, even Hakuyo also sings with affection in his face to future-Yona **“call it love and devotion~ call it the mom’s adoration (foundation)~”**.

As Hakuyo lifts her off the floor, future-Yona laughs before she singing melodiously. She cups Hakuyo’s cheeks and looking down to him fondly, mischievous glint on her eyes like she’s ready to tease him **“Single mom, what you doing out there? facing the hard life without no fear~”.**

Hakuyo rolls his eyes before he throws her up to the middle of air (earning the others’ gasps but he ignores it, since they have done this before and future-Yona loves this kind of movement which trigger adrenaline instead) and catches her back safely in his arms, gently putting her down on the ground before starts to lead her again, let her spinning **“ooh love~ no one’s ever gonna hurt you, love~ I’m gonna give you all of my love~ nobody matters like you~”**.

Unconsciously, Soo Won who carries baby-Yona in his arms comes out of his hiding spot and the others join him. Warm smile is carved on his face as he looking down to find future-Yona smiles and laugh so brightly, soothing his yearning heart to her like he has witnessed her come back to him before the betrayal has been occurred (the real princess Yona in this era never smiles to him again ever since then, neither does Hak). Somehow, looking Kurei smiles as he watching Hakuyo and his twin are having fun like this, make him remember of Hak’s sincere smile.

“great dance?! It’s so beautiful?!”, Lily claps her hands before handing the water pouch to Kurei, Hakuyo and future-Yona before she lifts the watermelon which Tae Woo has brought from the kitchen (who know since when?) “how about smash the watermelon as next challenge?”.

The trio lift their hand in unison “agreed!?”.

Hakuyo successfully smashes the watermelon without any difficulties or meaningless damage, unlike Kurei and future-Yona who overdo it and end up with cracking the stone-floor.

“we said smash the watermelon”, Hakuyo smacks the twin’s head “but why did you two crack the floor along with the watermelon?”.

“no problem”, Tae Woo picks the watermelon which being smashed by Kurei and starts to eat it “we still could eat this. I think this is still decent enough to be eaten”.

Lily joins him, receiving the watermelon which being smashed by future-Yona from Tae Woo before she starts eating it “yup”.

“don’t worry about it, we can fix it later. Three of you surely have fun”, Soo Won approaches them while baby-Yona claps her hand and cooing “ai!?”.

Freeze.

“oh... it’s you, Your Majesty?”, future-Yona turns her head to him and laughs nervously with blushing face before walking away “Kurei, take care of my smartphone?! I’m off to clean up myself!?”.

Kurei protests, baffled “huh? But sister, you haven’t done your solo dance!?”.

Future-Yona calls it quits “next time?!”.

When her shadow no longer able to be seen, Soo Won tilts his head “...what happened to her?”.

Hakuyo rolls his eyes to him in disbelief “don’t pretend as if you don’t know or don’t understand why”.

“well, you know...”, Kurei shrugs his shoulder “thanks to certain King of a Kingdom in Human realm who ambushed her and barely kissed her last night, she’s too embarrassed to face him without blushing”.

Soo Won looks down to baby-Yona “...so, it’s my fault?”.

“ai!?”, baby-Yona crosses her hands and puffs her cheeks in the cute way “bad Won!”.

Soo Won leans his forehead to hers and sighs loudly “forgive me, then”.

Before the other Generals leave Hiryuu Castle, Geun Tae taps Tae Woo’s shoulder “hey kid, make sure you will tell us if His Majesty Soo Won turns into wolf again, will you?”.

Tae Woo smirks and whispers back “give me something as treat and I will tell you, old man”.

“hold up, both of you?!”, Kurei lifts his accusatory finger “don’t you think we couldn’t hear you two!?”.

Hakuyo crosses his hands before his chest with so much dark aura “and I’m not going to let him near my niece”.

When Soo Won looks down to future-Yona, she averts her eyes quickly. He understands it’s his fault and sighs, maybe she needs time and space for a while so he decides to go to King’s Archives. He thinks he has asked Lily to take care of baby-Yona today as he will lock himself down there for a day until he finds what he needs to know, but it turns out that baby-Yona crawls her way to follow him and he has no choice but to pick her and bring her with him. She’s a baby, after all. What else she can do?

Little does he know, when he’s wandering the shelves, like she does before with Lily, baby-Yona pulls the golden parchments from the shelf in front of her and Soo Won approaches her, reprimanding as he carrying her in his arms “Yona, don’t make a mess here... geez, this is why I—”.

She cuts him off, waving her hands to those golden parchments “grandpa?! Joo Nam!?”.

Soo Won stops his protest when he finds out those golden parchments belongs to King Joo Nam which he looking for. It means below or beside this shelf, the parchments belongs to King Il. Soo Won finds out the truth that he has been looking for and the lies that he has been thought as the truth all long this time _“...she’s right. The one who killed my father wasn’t King Il...”_.

Soo Won staggers and covers half of his face, shaking his head before leaning his back against the wall as his tears streaming down his face _“no way... what have I done...”_.

Baby-Yona touches his calf, standing wobbly by his side and looking up with worried eyes “Won?”.

Soo Won hugs her and cries, sobbing “forgive me... what have I done... what should I do... Yona?”.

He needs fresh air. He quickly carries baby-Yona on his arms before running to outside. He finds himself walking on the hallway but he quickly hides behind when he hears the familiar sound singing while dancing on the garden near the koi pond **“Everything’s gonna be alright~ Everything’s gonna be just fine~ It’s gonna be a good, good life~”**.

With Kurei watches her nearby, her dancing figure is lit up under the moonlight. Soo Won smiles bitterly and puts down baby-Yona on the floor “sorry, Yona... but I want to be alone”.

“Won?”, baby-Yona reaches her hand to him but he swiftly walks away. Future-Yona stops in a pose and twirls her head to the side, either does Kurei. They are surprised to find baby-Yona crying on the hallway, alone.

Next morning, Soo Won orders Joo Doh and his subordinates to find Keishuk because Keishuk disappears.

* * *

Joo Doh and Soo Won ride their own horse while Lily rides with Tae Woo, future-Yona rides horse with Hakuyo and Kurei rides his own horse, carrying baby-Yona (he’s still under his twin’s punishment to baby-sitting, mind you). Since that night, Soo Won seems keeping distance with them and future-Yona wonders why. When they arrive on Fuuga, Tae Woo helps Lily dismount off their horse and earning the loud chorus from Wind Tribe teenagers.

Han Dae teases him “is she your bride, young Lord?”.

“no, she isn’t?! and don’t call me like that?!”, Tae Woo fumes and yells to Han Dae and Saki because it’s supposed to be their job to guard the gate “more importantly, what the hell you guys doing here, lack of training and not guarding the gate like this?!”.

Nobu scratches the back of his neck and teases him “you starts sounded like Lord Hak, General Tae Woo”.

Ignoring his friend’s jeering, Tae Woo leads the way for them to Wind Tribe manor where Mundok has been waiting for them. Another kid around five to seven year greets them as they arrive on Mundok’s manor but when he gets a closer look to future-Yona and Kurei, future-Yona and Kurei are baffled because this kid instantly hug her and her twin.

“Lena!? Big brother?! you two come back?!”, Tae Yeon greets them with so much perkiness before running off “I’m gonna call grandfather?!”.

“Tae Yeon, don’t run like that?!”, Tae Woo turns his head when he feels someone tugging his sleeve “what is it, Lady Lily?”.

Listening to the excited little boy thinking Kurei as his ‘big brother’ and mentioning about grandfather, Lily figures out who is he “that kid is... could it be he...?”.

“yeah, he’s Lord Hak’s adopted little brother, Elder Mundok’s another grandson”, Tae Woo sighs after Soo Won and the others following Tae Yeon, leaving him with Lily “Tae Yeon has weak lungs since he was born, that’s why we all always take a great care of him”.

“Wind Tribe are really boisterous bunch, but I rather envy to your people”, Lily smiles fondly to him when he looks down to her quizzically “because they have you as their leader, who care for his people and looks like, I understand why you become the Wind Tribe General as Hak’s successor”.

“you’ve given me credit too much, Lady Lily”, Tae Woo averts his face, trying to hide his blushing face “you’re the one who talk, instead I think your tribe is the lucky one, to have cool and gorgeous woman like you who deeply love and care for her tribe... I even think, you’re the heart of Water tribe”.

Lily can’t help but blushing. That’s when they realize the whispering from behind or beside them and they find Tae Woo’s friends chattering such a thing like “told you, she must be his bride?!” or “wanna bet that she’s gonna accept him or jilt him?”.

Tae Woo roars to the crowd “wait on the courtyard and I’m gonna fight you all?!”.

Once Tae Woo and Lily join the others who have gathered in the room where they meet with Mundok, he tells them that he also doesn’t sure about the location of the Outer Cloud Mirror Ungaikyo. What he knows is, the late Queen Kashi indeed asked the priest to bring that mirror to the Wind Tribe territory “but like we knew, your father oppressed the priest and there’s only one priest that I know. He resides somewhere in the land of Wind. There’s only one way to go, find him and ask his aide”.

* * *

**(Let’s see how the so-called priest is doing...)**

Meanwhile, Yona and her group have arrived on Ik-Su’s hut, asking for his guidance. Behind the priest who sits on the ground near the edge of the cliff across the waterfall, they are waiting patiently—

—only to find the priest drops to the side, barking a crazy laughter.

Even Yun who worried for him because he just collapsed so sudden, twitches his eyebrow questioningly to the priest  “For God’s sake, Ik-Su?! just what happened?!”.

“Oh, God...”, Ik-Su is panting as he tries to regain back his breathing. He sits back and offers them to stay here longer “all of you will surely find out about it very soon”.

That evening, after hunting with Hak, Yona carries a bunch of apple on her hands “do you think what make Ik-Su laughing like that, Hak?”.

“who know?”, Hak shrugs it off, carrying a boar on his sboulder “maybe that priest finally turned crazy”.

“HAK!?”, Yona kicks the side of his leg in appall before they arrive back on Ik-Su’s hut, baffled at Shina who quickly runs out of the hut “what’s wrong, Shina?”.

Shina lifts his finger forward “there’s... someone fell off the cliff... this way...”.

Listening to Shina’s remark, Yona asks Hak to quickly go with Shina and Jae Ha to check and find that person. They do find someone who just fell off the cliff, an injured woman who laying unconscious on the ground in bloody heap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two riddles for this chapter~  
> First, like you realize it maybe, I deliberately change the brand-name of the smartphone. Could you guess what was that? The real brand’s name, I mean. Since we shouldn’t mention the real name of the brand.  
> Second, could you guess what song that future-Yona and Hakuyo using to dance and sing?


	11. Ambushed

The ones who know exactly what have been happening are Kurei (thanks to his power to read people’s mind) and future-Yona (thanks to her telepath and clairvoyant). More specifically since when, what is the real reason behind Soo Won’s changed attitude and to whom his guilty is directed.

(Keishuk’s disappearance isn’t helping either).

As long as Soo Won has been avoiding both Yona (baby-Yona & future-Yona), baby-Yona is taken care by Lily, Kurei, Hakuyo and future-Yona. Most of time, she’s calm but seems like she has had enough of Soo Won’s avoidance, she keeps wailing and crawling over to him, only to end with her getting fever.

Lily doesn’t know what’s the problem, what she knows they have to stay for a while in Fuuga to wait for baby-Yona’s condition getting better. Tae Woo has accompanied Lily to bring baby-Yona to the healer in Fuuga.

Kurei and future-Yona know the problem but when the subject of the problem keeps avoiding them, what they can do?

As a single parent for years, Hakuyo is mad.

“actually, what’s the real problem here?!”, Hakuyo who has lost his patience, grabs Soo Won’s shoulders and smiles serenely “I swear, if you keep avoiding baby-Yona and she’s not getting better, we can’t leave Fuuga which mean the longer we stay here, the longer we couldn’t go back home, the longer you have to being stuck with us and the longer you couldn’t find Keishuk. Why don’t you just stop make everything more complicated and let’s finish everything faster, you coward?”.

Soo Won salutes “yes, ma’am?!”.

“I am a man right now?!”, a vein pops in Hakuyo’s head before yelling to the twin “both of you, don’t laugh?!”.

Hakuyo has successfully threatened him with expression as if promising the most painful experience, so here it is, Soo Won is stuck with baby-sitting again, to take his responsibility. With future-Yona.

“I know what you just found out, until you dumped Keishuk into fugitive list”, future-Yona puts down the baby-Yona on her arms to the bed, placing the wet rags across her forehead to cool her down “do you feel regret now, after knowing the truth?”.

“...what do you think knowing that I—”, Soo Won trails off, lowering his head in shameful after looking straight to those unique heterochromia eyes of hers, those eyes which can see through him “heh, of course you would feel disgusted or despise me...”.

**SMACK!**

Soo Won is surprised when future-Yona smacks his cheeks, looking straight to his eyes as if she’s... mad?

“do you underestimate me?”, she frowns and narrows her eyes, seems like she feels offended by his words. She leans her mouth near his ear and whispers huskily “I am not ‘princess Yona’, King Soo Won”.

Soo Won’s eyes widen due to her words but his cheeks are reddened due to his proximity with her.

“if there are someone who should receive your regret and apologize, it will be ‘princess Yona’ and ‘Son Hak’, not me, because I am ‘Yona Suzuka’, King Soo Won”, future-Yona stands up, opening the door and walking outside. Wind blows her hair which burning like fire but her eyes look so calm and clear like the surface of water, looking straight to him questioningly “actually, who do you see on me? ‘princess Yona’ or ‘Yona Suzuka’? What am I to you? Only a replacement or rebound of ‘princess Yona’ in your eyes? In that case, I could never be your rebound to them because I’m not human from this era, only random girl from the future who accidentally time-travelling here. Even though I’m her reincarnation, but I’m totally different person with ‘princess Yona’, remember?”.

Soo Won jerks up “you’re wrong?! I never—”.

“but you missed her and thought of me as her replacement at first, right?”.

 _“No!?_ _Say it, damn it_!? _But why could my voice not come out?”,_ Soo Won clenches his fist before he lowering his head further and future-Yona sighs knowingly.

“I understand if part of you missed them and after knowing the truth, you regret it but knowing you would never been able to be forgiven, you don’t know what to do... however, your business is with them, not with me or baby-Yona. Just take your responsibility and don't throw your guilt to the innocent baby with avoiding her like this, you coward”, lifting her hand, the Jade bracelet on her wrist shines under the sun as she looks straight to him with determination on her eyes “don’t forget, I am Toki no Miko (The Priestess Guardian of Time) Yona Suzuka, Half-Blooded Demon princess of Demon realm, the daughter of Demon King Ura and Dragon Priestess Yayoi Suzuka. Don’t forget who we are, King Soo Won... don’t use me as the release of your atonement or your regret. Just ask them and apologize to them if you want to seek for your redemption. Even if it will take many years for you to mend your bond with them, just apologize and strive what you should do to mend your bond with them, no matter how hard it is, if they truly precious for you”.

Future-Yona carries the water bucket, walking to the well and Soo Won leans his back on the door before he looks down to sleeping baby-Yona in front of him. Soo Won caresses her red hair, looking down to her nostagically before caressing her head _“maybe... deep down in my heart I know it already, that her words are the truth... that’s why I couldn’t argue back... I just don’t want to admit it out loud because I’m afraid... she would leave me if I admit it out loud, that we have nothing to do and we don’t mean to be together... I don’t want it if she leaves me too, but does it because she’s really resemble with Yona?”._

Near the well, Kurei approaches her from behind before wrapping his arms around her shoulders “what I told before that I know what do you feel because we’re twin?”.

“I did what I thought as the best choice for us... in the end, we will be separated, I know it... because he’s the King of Kouka and human in this era, while I’m the Demon princess of Demon realm from the future, so I know that our path will be separated in the end, but why?”, future-Yona turns her body and wraps her arms around his torso, burying her face on his chest “why does my heart feel hurt?”.

“you stupid, you should have known it yourself why, right?”, Kurei sighs and tigtens his embrace “this is why I and uncle keep your distance with him”.

 _“yes, I know why... because maybe... I’m started to fallen in love with him, because I always see him as a man...”_ , even without she says it out loud, she knows Kurei will know what does she think _“but it will not become my words... because the one he loves isn’t me...”_.

Kurei doesn’t say anything, thankfully. Only hugging her until her tears have dried. Like the silence of Hakuyo who only watches them from far distance. Hakuyo leans the back of his head on the wall and sighs heavily “dense and infuriating... just like her father...”.

* * *

After baby-Yona has recovered from her fever, she comes back into her usual chatty baby and they depart from Fuuga to find the priest’s house. Ironic, Soo Won thinks. Because he has to find the priest which has been oppressed by his father.

(for your information, Tetora and Ayura stay in Fuuga, by Lily’s command).

Tae Woo salutes, narrowing his eyes “Elder Mundok is really... how does he expect us to find a person who we don’t even know the location of?”.

Lily turns her head to teens-Yona, carrying baby-Yona on her arms, looks like she’s in mood to cling with Lily today “do you find something, Yona-chan?”.

“nope, this far”, teens-Yona shrugs, she has used her power to see further but not find something that can be called as ‘house’ or ‘shrine’ which she considers as the priest’s house “but despite being secluded from populated areas, this place doesn’t look like a place where people can live in the first place”.

“well, as long as they’re near a river and they have something to eat, they will manage to live, somehow”, Hakuyo comes carrying a tree branch with snakes and lizards hanging on it “speaking of which, I found snakes and lizards that we could eat”.

Future-Yona shakes her head, horrified “NO!? I want to eat something proper as food?!”.

“this is still PROPER”, Hakuyo deadpans “we could make a snake stew and roasted lizard”.

Joo Doh rises on his feet, dragging Tae Woo with him “...we’re going to hunt”.

Tae Woo sighs, there’s no use to ask Hakuyo to go hunt from the first place, he guess “or catch the fish if we find a river”.

While the others waiting for Joo Doh and Tae Woo’s hunting result, Kurei helps Hakuyo to cook roasted lizard and snake stew “I should admit, rather than in Demon realm, food in Human realm are far more...”.

Lily tries to add “normal?”.

Kurei nods his head “yep, and delicious”.

Soo Won rolls his eyes “somehow, I’m curious on what kind of food and beverages in Demon realm but my instinct told me to not ask about it”.

“believe me, you will be happier if you don’t know. Not to mention, father always kicked me to go hunt it myself if I want to eat”, Kurei grumbles under his breath with dark aura “he always said it’s for my training but for me, it feels like Hell... that old man...”.

“he got that from King Araku, I guess”, Hakuyo sips the stew, tasting the snake stew “at least, you are far more honest than him, Kurei”.

Future-Yona smiles and leans her head on her intertwining forearms, hugging her legs “Hakuyo, Kurei, tell me more about father, will you?”.

Lowering the knife to gut the lizard from his hand, Kurei smiles, patting her head “of course, sister”.

Soo Won sometimes steals glances to future-Yona while busying himself with baby-Yona. Later, after they have the dinner and decided to call a day, Lily drags future-Yona and baby-Yona to sleep in the same tent with her. Outside the tent, there are three men, Prince Demon and one androgynous Demon who want to discuss about to where they should go tomorrow. In the end of the discussion, Soo Won stares to Kurei and Hakuyo, contemplating to ask them or not.

Kurei throws the twigs to the campfire “just ask if you want to know”.

“please don’t just read people’s mind like that, prince Kurei...”, Soo Won sighs before asking eventually “...I only want to know, you said your mother is human and your father is the Demon King, right? How their parent reacted towards their marriage?”.

Kurei also doesn’t know about it, so he turns his head to Hakuyo.

“...how annoying, but have no choice then”, Hakuyo in woman form, sighs heavily. After that, Hakuyo explains “Yayoi’s parent had passed away when we met. As for Ura’s parent, not only that King Araku (Ura’s father) owed her, so King Araku couldn’t complain when Ura chose to marry with Yayoi who had healed King Araku, but King Araku also liked Yayoi instantly, even. After Yayoi sealed Ura’s power and turned him into black cat, King Araku laughed it off before taking both Yayoi’s hands while saying ‘I like this woman!? You may call me father from now on and I give my blessing to your marriage’. For your information, Ura never showed any interest on women as long as he lived his life in Infinity City of Demon realm to the point the former Queen, Lady Kitsuka (Ura’s mother) gave in and said as long as she’s a woman, it’s no problem at all. The former Queen Kitsuka felt relieved and glad when Ura finally married with Yayoi because at least, Yayoi is cute, beautiful and kind woman. The former Queen Kitsuka had always been worried about what her daughter-in-law looked like ever since Ura declared that he only would marry with woman who stronger than him”.

Tae Woo quirks his eyebrow “...did he want to be a hen-pecked husband?”.

Joo Doh grumbles under his breath “somehow, kind of reminds me with someone...”.

“oh my, who do you mean, General Joo Doh?”, Soo Won smiles innocently before turning to Hakuyo “I find it’s very impressive, how this woman was accepted in Demons Royalty despite her blood as human”.

“the rules on Demons Royalty of Demons realm is not as strict as Human realm in this era. Actually, even if Ura didn’t want to be the King, it was alright but he had no choice back then...”, Hakuyo narrows her eyes sadly “honestly... Yayoi was too kind, the most kind-hearted woman in human and I truly understand why Ura really loved her... just if she hadn’t stopped Ura from killing Ouga or protecting Ura with her body, she wouldn’t have died that soon...”.

Soo Won looks down to the campfire solemnly “...to me, it sounds like you also respect and admire, even love the late Lady Yayoi deeply”.

Silence, before Hakuyo decides to call it a day because in Hakuyo’s heart, she feels how ironic, for a human like Soo Won can understand her mind like future-Yona does.

“enough with the talk, I need my beauty sleep...”, Hakuyo yawns before laying on the ground, pulling her blanket “I leave everything to you, nephew. We will sleep in shifts, so wake me up in two hours. Not to mention, I have a bad feeling”.

“I understand”, Kurei nods his head and crosses his arms, taking the first couple hours in watch guard. He feels it, crawling darkness watches over them, lurking quietly behind them like they wait for their chance to attack them.

* * *

Next day, they walk on the Northern mountain near the edge of the cliff.

“are you okay, sis? Do you catch a cold?”, Kurei looks down to future-Yona “you keep shivering”.

Soo Won still only steals the glance of her from behind, feels worried as well _“if I remember correctly, this place was where Yona and Hak fell off the cliff... no wonder if she feels bad in this place...”_.

“well, somehow I feel Deja Vu from this cliff, like I’ve been here before while in fact, this is the first time for me to come here...”, from the corner of her eyes, she catches a glimpse of upcoming arrow and before the rain of arrows hit them, she warns them “watch out?!”.

Tae Woo pulls Lily closer to him, deflecting the upcoming arrows with his spear. Soo Won pulls future-Yona who carrying baby-Yona on her arms into his embrace as Joo Doh, Hakuyo and Kurei protect them.

Looking up, Soo Won narrows his eyes “so, finally you bare your fangs, Keishuk!?”.

He smirks dangerously “oh, you mean this human that his body I borrow?”.

Lily, Joo Doh, Soo Won and Tae Woo narrow their eyes. It’s not Keishuk’s sound. Instead, Hakuyo asks Kurei to protect his twin before spreading his wings. Hakuyo lunges into him, growling “so... finally, you got out of your lair and show yourself here, Mutsu?!”.

Keishuk laughs severely before his form changes. His long hair turns into short straight hair and half of his face is covered by bandage. He halts Hakuyo’s trident using wooden board which usually being used as sort-of gravestone on Ancient Japanese cemetery “long time no see... Isn’t this the weakling right hand of that fool and naive Demon King?”.

“say the one who have been hiding like a snake?”, Hakuyo snarls, the wind gathering around his body “don’t you dare to insult the King in front of me!?”.

“oh, come on... what should we call him if not fool and naive? He is the Demon King who have married with human. Not only choose that weak woman from Human realm as his wife, but he also has mixed the pure-blood of Demons Royalty with filth Human blood, those weaklings?! Even choose the half-blooded Demon as his successor?!”.

Kurei snaps his finger and his shadow turns into Dark Beast, gigantic wolf with a pair of red eyes and the fur that dark as the night “I don’t care whatever people said about me, but I would never let anyone insult my parent in front of me?!”.

“count me in, brother”, future-Yona hands baby-Yona to Soo Won before she snaps her finger and next second, fire engulfing her right hand where red scales starts glimmering under the burning flame on her right hand “make sure you will leave the pieces of him for me, so I could burn him”.

“wow”, Soo Won mumbles and makes big ‘O’ with his mouth while baby-Yona claps her hands “cool?!”.

“heh, I know I couldn’t win against the twin Demons Royalty and Demon King’s right hand...”, Mutsu shrugs his shoulders referring to Kurei, future-Yona and Hakuyo before rolling his eyes “but I still could kill these human who come with you”.

“Lady Lily?!”, Tae Woo pushes Lily from getting attacked by the shadow and gets himself slashed on his hack. He looses his footing and falls off the cliff.

Lily reaches out her hands before throwing herself to jump off the cliff and successfully catches him in her arms “TAE WOO?!”.

But the consequence is, Lily also falls off the cliff and Tae Woo screams in horror “STUPID?!”.

“tch!”, Hakuyo jumps backwards and leaps, flying to the sky before pointing his spear to the fallen couple “oh mighty wind! I command thee to wrap them safely?! Reppuugeki, Gale Wall!?”.

The wihrling wind wraps itself around Lily and Tae Woo before their body crash the ground, floating on the air. Hakuyo intends to catch them and bring them back before they reach the ground but he is attacked as he’s flying on the air.

“is this the right time to worry or save other people?”, Mutsu stabs Hakuyo’s torso using the swords made by his shadow and smirks in amusement “this is why I said you’re the weakling”.

“HAKUYO?!”, future-Yona only can see it and screams in horror when Hakuyo falls off the cliff and at the same time, they hear Lily’s scream after they see Tae Woo wrapping his arms around Lily. With tears streaming down her face, she has wanted to jump to save Hakuyo but Soo Won stops her.

“you bastard?!”, Kurei orders his Dark Beast to devour Mutsu “Gaimei?!”.

“oh, so you don’t care about their fate, prince?”.

Kurei snaps his head back, he sees the shadow has thrown baby-Yona on Soo Won’s arms to the cliff and future-Yona jumps to catch the baby, her past-self “SISTER!?”.

Joo Doh screams in shock when Soo Won also jumps off the cliff to catch both Yona on his arms “YOUR MAJESTY?!”.

Considering her leg’s power like she has told him, maybe she can survive the fall but with Soo Won also jumps off the cliff, no guarantee. Kurei instantly changes his form into his Dragon form, flying down to the Earth and successfully become the cushion before their body hit the ground.

“Gods above, that was really bad for my heart!? I’m not going to do this anymore in the future!?”, Kurei grumbles as he changes his form back into his human form after dropping Soo Won and his twin who still holding the crying baby-Yona on her arms. He checks on them, overall they are okay, only his twin seems shaking “good thing is, three of you aren’t injured badly, only getting the scratches. Just wait here, I’m going to pick that grumpy old man to here. He must be worried sick”.

Soo Won apologizes and gives his thank to Kurei sincerely which earning waving hand by Kurei. Once Kurei is out of their sight, Soo Won looks down to the crying baby-Yona on future-Yona’s arms before he taking her from future-Yona to check on her. Soo Won rubs the crying baby-Yona’s back when poor little baby throws up, seems like the terrifying experience just now successfully shakes her sensitive stomach. After he makes sure baby-Yona will be okay, he turns his attention to mute, unresponsive girl in front of him.

He touches her shoulders and shakes her trembling body “Yona, are you alright?”.

“you...”, future-Yona lifts her face and slaps his face, hardly “YOU DOLT?!”.

Soo Won touches his cheek before he rubs his stinging cheek “what? Why did you slap me instead?”.

Future-Yona scolds him for his stupid and reckless action, honestly, she can survive the fall with the power of her dragon leg’s “what do you think you’re doing, Soo Won?! To jump off the cliff like that—”.

“ah, I did it in reflex...”, Soo Won tosses his fist on his palm “but considering you still could scold me and slap me like that, looks like you’re okay... that’s good...”.

“it’s not good at all if you die?!”, future-Yona cries harder, wiping her tears “my mother was... she passed away after protecting father... don’t make me go through the same thing with my father?!”.

“...forgive me, Yona, I didn’t mean to scare you like this”, Soo Won pulls her into his tight embrace and leans his forehead into hers. Despite her words to remember who they are, he still feels something on her that make him do not want to lost her “like I said before, I did it in reflex because I was so afraid... if you die, I can’t meet you again and I don’t want it...”.

Future-Yona once more time scolds him about how stupid he is “besides, when I go back to the future, we will be separated in the end. You shouldn’t be upset over it”.

“I know, but maybe...”, Soo Won wipes her tears with his sleeve before he touches her cheek “deep down in my heart, I want to keep you by my side and I don’t want you to go home if it will make us can’t meet again... and I just know, how it feel to hear you call my name, just my name without my title...”.

“...Soo Won?”, future-Yona flinches and unconsciously halts her breath when she finds the same emotion with that night “wait, what are—”.

“I said to wait here, not to try to attack her”, Kurei growls as he stomping on the back of Soo Won’s head “I really couldn’t leave her with you even for a moment, huh?”.

“usually, I would get annoyed...”, a vein pops in Joo Doh’s head as he crosses his hands before his chest “but this time is exception, so just stomp on him harder and we will deal with him later”.

Kurei smirks and adds his strength “on it”.

Soo Won sighs in defeat, rubbing the back of his head “really, now... both of you are so mean...”.

“we were separated with Lady Lily, General Tae Woo and Hakuyo”, Joo Doh suggests to them to make the campsite here tonight “thankfully, our belongings are safe”.

Soo Won, Joo Doh and Kurei build the tent while future-Yona starts the fire, they sit around the campfire to discuss next movement.

Joo Doh asks “what should we do? Go back to Fuuga to ask for reinforcement?”.

Soo Won doesn’t think it’s the best option, discreetly looking to future-Yona who carries baby-Yona on her arms “we have to find General Tae Woo, Lady Lily and Hakuyo first”.

Future-Yona has been quiet, she keeps carrying the baby-Yona on her arms, rocking her and swaying her to lull her into her deep slumber. Even after the baby-Yona sleeps, she still holds her with frown on her face.

“don’t worry too much, older sister...”, Kurei ruffles future-Yona’s head, trying to optimist here “I know you worried sick, me too... but let’s believe on him, Hakuyo isn’t known as our father’s right hand for nothing”.

Soo Won looks to him questioningly “do you have any idea, prince Kurei?”.

“yeah, I have sent my pet to search them by their scent”, Kurei refers to Gaimei, the Dark Beast “my pet can duplicate itself and I have told it to tell me once it finds them”.

* * *

Hakuyo realizes it’s the dusk already, the sun has set and his body starts to change into woman form. She doesn’t know for how long she has been laying on the ground, until her blood blackening the ground but she feels the stinging on all over her body. She folds her wings back inside her body after pulling out the arrows digging itself on her wings, don’t know since when, maybe when she has fallen off the cliff after she’s got slashed and stabbed on her torso. She can feel blood flowing out of her wounds.

 _“...am I really gonna die like this?”_.

She doesn’t feel afraid at all, instead she feels calmness washing over her. Maybe it’s because she thinks Yayoi will come to pick her but she still hopes, she can meet with Ura, Kurei and Yona (her niece), her family.

“—live?”.

 _“what? There’s someone speaking to me?”_.

Hakuyo feels someone lifting her body.

“—get ahold of yourself?!”.

Lifting her shaking hand to cup his cheek, she smiles nostagically and whispers “...Ura...”.

Next second, she passes out and Jae Ha rolls his eyes “do you know her, Hak?”.

“no, maybe she just mistook me with someone else?”, Hak shakes his head, he has given the first aid to hold her bleeding before asking Jae Ha to carry her “what’s more important, she’s gravely injured. Take her to Yun, Droopy Eyes”.

“on it”, Jae Ha carries Hakuyo bridal style before leaping back to Ik-Su’s hut.

Shina only nods his head when Hak tells him to quickly follow Jae Ha but Shina feels it’s odd, he thinks at first this woman has a pair of wings, or has he imagined it? When Shina and Hak arrive, Jae Ha and the others still wait outside the hut while Yun and Zeno treat her wound. Only when Yun and Zeno have done with their job, they are allowed to come inside.

All of them stare to her but it’s Hak who voice it “...does she your older sister, Yun?”.

Yun rolls his eyes questioningly “why do you think she’s my older sister?”.

“because this beautiful woman really resembles with you, she’s only adult woman version of you”, Jae Ha pointing her, oh how he can laugh this off as he covers his mouth and snickers “and there’s no way she’s your mother or your little sister, she’s clearly older than you but still too young to become your mother, so we assume her as your older sister, or at least your relatives”.

Ik-Su interrupts “you may ask about it to her when she’s awake”.

Yun feels amused, looking at Hak locks Jae Ha’s head on his arms like Yun has asked (with threat from Yun that Hak must do it if Hak wants him to give him more portion of his share on this dinner) but when he finds Ik-Su crying, he’s surprised “why are you crying, then?!”.

“it’s because... her past... it was too sad...”, Ik-Su snorts and wipes his snotty nose after Zeno offers the clean handkerchief to him “she’s been going through a lot...”.

After Ik-Su says that, Yun crouches himself near his patient who whimpers and groans in her sleep.

Maybe it’s due to her high fever, but they hear her sleep-talking as her tears start to fall “no... please, don’t... don’t kill father... don’t kill me, mother...”.

All of them feel horrified of what they just hear from her.

Yona sits beside Yun and places the wet rag across her temple before turning to Ik-Su “...what does she mean, Ik-Su?”.

“like she said, princess”, Ik-Su hiccups before asking them to keep this as secret “what I could tell is, she had witnessed her mother killed her father, before her mother tried to kill her”.

They are surprised when Jae Ha punches the wall and growls “what kind of parent it is?”.

“Ryokuryuu”, Zeno thinks it must have something to do with the Green Dragon’s predecessor “cool your head outside. Mister or Shina, accompany him”.

Jae Ha stands and walks outside “just leave me alove”.

Ignoring his remarks, Hak follows him while Shina watches them.

* * *

Lily opens her eyes slowly, she has curled into ball in her sleep. Although she sleeps without the blanket nor in the tent, she finds the warmth from the sleeping figure beside her. Luckily, she has the first aid in her bag, thanks to Ayura and Tetora who have insisted to her to take it with her and she’s able to patch his wounds. It’s odd, because she no longer feel the warmth beside her like she felt last night. She’s surprised when she finds it’s empty, he no longer here. Where does he go with that injury?! She quickly stands up and runs until she hears the rustle behind near the bushes and splash of water. It must be him.

“Tae Woo!? Are you—”, Lily’s eyes widen when she finds him on the river, naked “KYAAA!?”.

Some birds fly off the trees and crows even chirp as if mocking the blushing couple.

With both hand still cover her blushing face in mortification, she apologizes “...I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to...”.

“it’s totally ALRIGHT, Lady Lily”, Tae Woo nonchalantly wears his trouser “I know you wouldn’t have any intention to peek, so you don’t cross any boundary at all”.

 _“damn him, for having a muscular torso that so fucking hot...”_ , she thinks in her mind as she prepares her medicine tools on the ground “let me treat your wounds first, okay?”.

Tae Woo curtly nods, sitting down in front of her with his back facing her “and don’t you think I don’t realize it”.

Lily starts with checking on his wound. She’s grateful because at least, he doesn’t re-open the stitches on his back, the wounds on his back which he was earned due to protect her looks like being slashed by the beast’s claw “realize what?”.

“your crush to Lee Geun Tae, I do realize you have fixated your eyes on him”, Tae Woo feels how tense her body from her stiffened finger “don’t worry, I wouldn’t tell anyone and you have my words... not that my business at all”.

“lift your arms, I’m gonna roll the bandages...”, Lily finds it’s odd, how his words stinging on her heart instead “thank you very much for the wise consideration, much appreciated... but I think we really should find the closest settlement and hopefully, there’s a doctor or someone who more expert than me to check on you”.

“this is just the scratches, needn’t to fret about this”, Tae Woo only makes it light to not make her worry of him. In fact, he knows the wounds on his back must be deeper than he thinks first and that’s why Lily suggests to find the doctor to check on him. He wears his clothes and robe on, ignoring her staring dagger “the problem here now is, we are dispersed... we could survive thanks to Hakuyo’s wind protection but how about Hakuyo? We fell off the cliff and landed on different places, I truly hope Hakuyo will be okay”.

Lily slings her bag on her shoulder after she tidying her belongings “I wonder how about His Majesty Soo Won, Kurei, Yona-chan and baby-Yona too...”.

(Lily, you forget Joo Doh, poor him).

“well, what we can do now is only walking, with hope we will meet them soon”, Tae Woo takes his spear and mentally notes in his head, poor that old man Joo Doh “stay close with me, don’t go too far... it’ll be hard to protect you when the enemy attacks us and you’re too far to be reached”.

Lily nods her head, thinking in her head that thankfully, she’s with someone dependable.

“ah, I’m not going to scold you for jump off the cliff only to catch me... but, I still think it’s reckless and you’re so stupid, Lady Lily”.

A vein pops in her head “want me to kick your back?”.

“but thanks, I think...”.

She blushes, mimbling after walking in front of him “...you’re not cute at all, Tae Woo”.

Has he not felt the throbbing pain on his back, Tae Woo will laugh it off when he realizes the blush on her cheeks that he considers as cute. Man, he really hopes he can make it, to bring Lily safely to their group.


	12. Betweem Woman And Man

“so, care to tell me what happened?”, Hak crosses his arms before his chest, narrowing his eyes “before all trees on these woods disappear just because they become your sparring bags, that’s it”.

Jae Ha grabs both his knee, panting before straightening his back and looking back to Hak disapprovingly “and what I told you before to leave me alone?”.

“someone have to make sure you will not cross the boundary or your limit”, Hak nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders “what I understand, this have something to do with that injured woman... her words or... because what she’s been going through, like Ik-Su said?”.

Jae Ha says nothing, unconsciously grabbing his wrist and he turns his back, passing Hak by “my head has cooled down enough, let’s go back”.

When they’re back, they find Yun still checks on his patient seriously “if what Shina said that she fell off the cliff, I wonder who have attacked her and why. She doesn’t seem like fighter at the first sight, but when I checked on her, she has many scars...”.

True, they find it’s odd. She’s got slashed on her front and stabbed on her back, some scratches, some arrow wounds and bruises. Her right shoulder’s is dislocated (Hak has fixed it) and some of her ribs are broken. It’s a wonder how can she survive the fall. Yun finds the old scar which rather wide on her back though, when he has wrapped the bandage on her body, as if someone has tried to skin her back like skinning fish’s scales.

“oh, she’s awake!?”, Yona calls their attention when Hakuyo stirs and starts to open her eyes “thanks God, you’re awake?! How do you feel?”.

Hakuyo sits and she feels sore all over her body, the wet rag on her forehead falls to the floor as she looking around, breathing raggedly and her red cheeks flushed due to high fever “this is... where am I?”.

“you really shouldn’t wake up yet?!”, Yun scolds her, touching her forehead “sleep, you’re burning up?!”.

After earning quick explanation from Yun who offering fresh water and medication tea for her as pain relief before asking her to rest for tonight while putting the sling on her hand, Hakuyo bows her head to Yun after putting down the cup on her hand, she crawling out of her bed “now, if you let me, I’m on my way...”.

A vein pops in Yun’s head as he scolding her to rest “you’re kidding me?! You’re not going anywhere with this body?!”.

Kija also insists to persuade her to stay “Yun’s right, Lady. Listen to him, please. Who know if those people who attacked you will appear again?”.

“I will deal with them, then”, Hakuyo knows she shouldn’t move with her body right now, but who know what will happen to those children when she’s away from them like this? She winces and manages to stand, somehow, but she glares to green haired man in front of her who stand in her way “move aside”.

“do you seriously think we will let you go with your condition right now? You should go to bed and sleep to get proper rest, Lady”, Jae Ha touches her chin, lifting her face up while his eyes trail down to her rather exposed cleavege “not to mention, you haven’t paid for our doctor’s service. What would you offer as the payment?”.

“well then, if I sleep for a night with you, would it become satisfying payment for you?”, realizing to where Jae Ha’s eyes trail off, Hakuyo rolls her eyes and smirks when Jae Ha freezes (looks like not expected she can bite back coolly like this) before she kicks his dick, walking to outside “go to hell, pervert”.

The other gasp in shock and try to not laugh when Jae Ha covers manhood where Hakuyo has kicked him while he squirming in pain on the floor “ouch... my future...”.

“it’s because you let your guards down, you dummy”, Hak stomps on Jae Ha’s back before turning to the door, only to find Hakuyo only standing in front of the door “huh? What’s wrong? have you changed your mind?”.

“no, only check on the wind”, Hakuyo huffs, her breath turns white at the coldness of the air at night. This is really not a good time to flying on the air but she also can’t make them get involved. If Mutsu brings his subordinates here, they’ll be sitting duck. She spreads her wing out of her back and winces a bit before she grins amusingly when she finds their shocked reaction “I really mean it, thank you very much for helping me, but it’s best to not get involved with me”.

Hakuyo leaps, flying to the sky only to get surprised when Jae Ha also flying a bit higher than him.

“never expected to see another person who could fly on the sky like me, especially someone beautiful like you, lady”.

“AH?!”.

What Hakuyo knows after Jae Ha has surprised her, her wings which still in the process of recovering, get the cramps and falls downward but before her body hits the ground, Jae Ha has catched her. Carrying her bridal style, Jae Ha walks back to Ik-Su’s hut “here we go”.

“put me down, pervert!?”, Hakuyo weakly flails around on Jae Ha’s arms. Even after Jae Ha puts her down back on the bed, Hakuyo still resists back, holding Jae Ha’s bicep as her breath hitches, trying to control her ragged breath “I have to go!? Those children... my nephew and niece are still in danger!?”.

Hak pushes her gently, enough to make her laying back on her back before leaning closer to her “we will help you if you want to find ‘those children’ that you’ve mentioned, but the problem here is, you are clearly not in good condition to go outside, not with your injured state like this no matter how handy you could defend yourself”.

Blushing from their close proximity, Hak’s face which really resembles with Ura, somehow successfully sends her heart rocketing and Hakuyo averts her eyes with slightly flushed cheeks, out of the fact she’s still having rather high fever “but still...”.

Realizing Hakuyo’s change at attitude and her blushing face, Yona caresses her stinging chest _“huh? This feeling is familiar...”_.

(Yona, you’re just jealous, you dense girl. Like you feel when you looked at Hak hugged that random girl on the traveler market).

Realizing Hakuyo’s change at attitude and Yona’s reaction, Jae Ha taps Hak’s shoulder before get closer to Hakuyo “do you know what the quickest way to shut disobedient woman?”.

“what? If you want to lock me inside or torture me, I wouldn’t—mmph?!”.

Hakuyo’s eyes widen when Jae Ha kisses her. In her mouth.

Yona gasps. Hak closes Yona’s eyes and whistles. Yun facepalms. Kija faints. Shina gawks. Zeno shakes his head like wise old man watches his mischievous nephew.

With her left hand that still capable to move, Hakuyo slams Jae Ha to the floor before straddling on top of Jae Ha’s body. Ignoring the odd look from the others, Hakuyo lifts her left hand to the side and her trident appears from the thin air.

Pointing the tip of her trident to his neck, Hakuyo smirks dangerously with too clear displeasure and despise as she looking down to Jae Ha “you bastard... I’m going to kill you, bring you back to life and kill you again before castrate you... how about I start with cut off your ball?”.

 _“oh, this is gonna be interesting~”_ , Hak smirks and lift his Tsu Quan Dao, pretending to sharpen its blade with whetstone “need a help?”.

Hakuyo grins with matching sadistic smirk “much appreciated, thank you very much”.

Yona squeaks “HAK!? Don’t help her instead!? It’s not funny at all?!”.

“please lay down your tridemt, Lady Hazuki”, Ik-Su tells her to relax “we will not going to hurt you and I already know about you, including what make you arrived here”.

“...I see, so you’re the priest?”, Hakuyo sighs in relief but still not lowering her trident from Jae Ha “since you knew that I’d come here, it means you also know who I am, right?”.

“yes, God also told me who you are, Lady Hazuki”, Ik-Su convinces her that she needn’t to looking for her niece and nephew because sooner or later, they will meet with them here and what’s important now is just to wait here while recovering herself.

Hakuyo’s calmed down after Ik-Su convinces her to stay, telling her that her niece and nephew will be alright “Lord Priest, please do not call me with that name. My full name is Hakuyo Hazuki and I prefer to be called as Haku...yo...”.

**FLOP!**

Hakuyo drops her trident and loses her consciousness, collapsing forward and landing on top of Jae Ha’s body. Her wing is automatically being folded and comes into her back.

“oh, like I thought, she’s reached her limit”, Jae Ha touches her hot, sweaty forehead “she’s burning up, Yun!?”.

“holy shit?! It’s because she moved that harsh with this body?!”.

“and because of who she reacted that harsh? we know you’re really a masochist pervert who love every beautiful things but how could you attack an injured woman, huh?”, Hak carries Hakuyo bridal style before stomping and grinding Jae Ha’s head with his foot. After laying Hakuyo down on the bed, Hak turns to Ik-Su “care to tell us, actually who they are? Start from who is she and why does she have wing?”.

Ik-Su only smiles broadly before walking to outside “be patient, all of you will understand when the times come”.

* * *

Next time Hakuyo wakes up, she finds Jae Ha sits beside her and her body gets tensed as she trying to get up from her bed, only to bite back a wince from the searing pain on her body. Demon usually have stronger body and they can heal faster than human, but looks like Mutsu’s darkness power has some sort of effect on her body that prevent her wounds from healing faster.

“relax, I’m not going to attack you”, Jae Ha wraps his arms around her body, he has caught her body before her body hits the floor. After gently laying her on her bed, Jae Ha lifts his thumb pointing to the strawberry-blonde-haired teenagers who staring dagger to Jae Ha with threatening aura despite the dry rag and water basin on his hands make him looks less dangerous “not with a mother-hen stands behind me watching us... not to mention, Yun also has threatened me that he isn’t going to give me food if I attack you again”.

“of course, I am. I am the healer and caretaker in our group?! No one dare to mess up with my patient!?”, Yun snarls before pointing his finger to Hakuyo who stares to him, seems like she’s surprised and doesn’t expect to get scolded by Yun “and as long as you become my patient, you have to obey me if you really want to heal!? Understand?!”.

“what are you, a mother-hen?”, Hakuyo covers her mouth and giggles but when she realizes Yun’s scowl, she quickly apologizes and waves her hand “ah, sorry, eto... Yun, right? I’m not used to this. Usually, I am the one who take care of kids and not the opposite like this. So, being taken care by another people like this feels... weird. Not that it makes me uncomfortable, but my body is itchy to wake up and do the daily chores as laundry, cooking, training, etc”.

Yun narrows his eyes, wringing the wet rag on his hand before putting it across Hakuyo’s forehead “instead, I think you’re the one who supposed to be called as mother, Lady... Hakuyo?”.

“just ‘Hakuyo’ is okay, Yun. By the way...”, Hakuyo rolls her eyes to the weird-looking bunch beside her and Yun. Jae Ha has moved to join them and only now Hakuyo realizes, they are really suspicious bunch who can easily attract people’s attention “...is there something wrong? I wonder why all of you give us odd looks like that”.

Kija, Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno turn their back facing Hakuyo and Yun before whispering with rather loud voice deliberately.

Jae Ha opens the conversation “see? They are just like a mother with her daughter or sisters”.

“but if she really Yun’s relatives, I’m still not thinking she’s Yun’s mother, at least a sister, cousin or aunt, maybe”, Kija lifts his hand before turning to Yun “are you sure, she isn’t your older sister who has been separated for a long time, Yun?”.

“hold up, all of you!?”, Yun scolds them to stop their ridicilous bantering to him before turning back to his patient “and you, Hakuyo, don’t you dare to get up from bed until I check on your wounds and tell you that you are allowed to get up!? After your breakfast, that’s it”.

“okay, mom~”, Hakuyo giggles when she receives Yun’s cute glare but it clicks to her head. Wait, Yun has said breakfast. When Hakuyo sees to outside, it’s indeed on the morning and she’s still on her woman form. How could this happen?! She should have changed into her man form already, so why does she still on her woman form? Oh, how she hopes she can meet Ura, because when she doesn’t know about a thing, she can ask him and he usually can help. If Ura also doesn’t know it, he will help to figure out. When Yona and Hak just come back from go hunting and collecting the firewood, Hakuyo instantly wakes up and winces. Again, Yun scolds her but she apologizes and tells him that she’s only surprised.

Hakuyo lifts her finger to them “well, the lover there—”.

Hak and Yona scream in unison “we are not lover?!”.

Hakuyo doesn’t miss the funny reaction from the others, like how Kija touches his chest or Jae Ha tries to hold back his laughter before Hak kicks him again “sorry, but... the dark-haired man here really resembles with my cousin, Ura, and my nephew. The red-haired girl here really resembles with my niece”.

Jae Ha can’t help but tease her, because he doesn’t miss how her face blushing only at the mention of Ura’s name “and you are their mother? Ura’s lover, perhaps?”.

“very funny”, Hakuyo throws the pillow, successfully landing to Jae Ha’s face “my nephew and niece are the twin sibling, they are Ura’s, my cousin’s children. True, Ura is widower after he has lost his wife but he is madly in love with his late wife and like the hell he could fallen into another woman, let alone marry with another woman after his wife’s death. I only help him to raise his daughter, that’s all”.

Yona and Hak exchange surprised looks before turning to Hakuyo and give her odd looks.

“are you sure, you don’t have delirious because of your fever?”, Hak touches Hakuyo’s forehead “you’re still a bit warm, but not as bad as last night”.

“you’re such a bully, huh? I know I’m injured, but I’m fine already”, Hakuyo blushes and smacks Hak’s face. Thankfully, Yun distracts them all with giving the broth and herbs for her “hey, Yun. When do I can get up and do the daily chores? Like I said, my body is itchy to wake up and do the daily chores as laundry, cooking, training, etc”.

“relax, mother-hen”, Yun rolls his eyes with teasing grin “you called me mother, but looks like it fits you more”.

Hak knows this woman surely can fight from what she did last night and her stance. Caressing his chin, he can’t help but tease Jae Ha and Hakuyo “hee, seems like you are really a fine woman who could become a good mother, right, Droopy Eyes?”.

Hakuyo doesn’t miss how Yona caressing her chest _“they said they aren’t lover, huh? not so sure about it...”_.

Jae Ha bites back “oh my, what is it, Hak? You get attached to her already?”.

Hak rolls his eyes “it’s not like that, and I believe we should be more suspicious on someone who kissed her last night”.

“continue this conversation and I’m going to stab you two”, Hakuyo has prepared her trident with sarcastic smirk on her face “with this”.

Yun takes this as sign to tell them to go outside and do their daily chores while he and Yona will take care of Hakuyo. When it’s only Hakuyo and Yona (Yun is away to boil the herbs), after Yona helps her to eat the delicious broth that Yun has made, surprisingly Yona asks her “um, miss Hakuyo...”.

Hakuyo knows Yona has waited until it’s only them before she has enough courage to ask her “just Hakuyo is okay. What is it?”.

Yona twiddles her fingers, blushing furiously “um, if I could ask... you said that Hak resembles with your cousin, right? Do you... find Hak is attractive?”.

Ah. Hakuyo realizes it must be embarrassing enough for her to ask this and this Yona is in love with Hak. Hakuyo realizes, from Ik-Su’s explanation last night, if Ik-Su is the priest and those odd bunch are so-called Four Dragon Warriors, then this red-haired girl must be ‘Princess Yona’ from this era and that dark-haired man must be ‘The Thunder Beast’, the private bodyguard of ‘Princess Yona’. (Hakuyo has heard about it from the twin, Yona and Kurei who read Soo Won’s and Lily’s minds).

“do you ask whether I find him attractive as a man and feel attached to that Hak?”, Hakuyo finds it’s gonna be interesting after finds Yona blushing even more “ _Cute!?”,_ She pretends to be in deep thought, caressing her chin. Rolling her eyes, she leans her head on her palm and smirks seductively “well, I admit I find Hak is really hot and attractive man. Not to mention, he also has resemblance with Ura, both outside and inside. Maybe I should charge at him...”.

Yona remembers how Jae Ha has said that if Jae Ha were a woman, he would charge at Hak. Looking to sexy creature in front of her, (yeah, Hakuyo has such good quality as a woman and she feels like she lost as a woman). In reflex, Yona shouts “you can’t?!”.

Hakuyo tilts her head with confused frown “why?”.

“because...”, Yona gulps. Damn, she doesn’t have the right to stop her, right? True, Hak has told her that he loves her, but what if Hak changes his mind and he gets interested on Hakuyo? What if Hak has lost his patience and felt disappointed on her? because for all those time when she’s in love with Soo Won, too blind to even realize about Hak’s feeling to her, she must have hurt him deeply until Hak has said that he doesn’t expect anything of her, he has stopped to hope because of her. She only wants him to be happy even if it means she has to let him go to another woman who deserve him more “I mean... if you only want to playing around, it’s best to not do it but—”.

“why so serious? I’m kidding”, Hakuyo cuts her off before clutching her stomach to contain her laughter “oh my, you should have seen your face!?”.

“HAKUYO?!”, Yona puffs her cheeks “it’s not funny at all!? You’re such a bully, like Jae Ha and Hak!?”.

Hakuyo finds it’s cute, because her reaction really similar with Yona her niece. After apologizing to her, Hakuyo tells her that she only loves Ura as her first love, although it’s unrequited and up until now, she just hasn’t able to find another love.

Yona feels newfound admiration to Hakuyo’s sincerity “you don’t feel lonely? Or jealous of that woman when she’s marrying with Ura?”.

“it’s a lie if I said that I didn’t feel jealous, but Yayoi is lovely. I understand why Ura love her and I have thought of Yayoi as my own sister”, Hakuyo shakes her head and smiles brightly “as long as those two can be happy, it will be my greatest happiness’.

Hakuyo is surprised when Yona suddenly bursts out into tears “wait, Yona-chan?! Why are you crying?”.

Listening at Hakuyo’s words, Yona remembers of Hak’s words that night to her on Sensui, Lily’s residence before they were involved on the battle of Sei Fort. Yona thinks on how Hak has been feeling toward her, for all those time when he has to spend his time with her, who still blindly in love with Soo Won and her guilt to Hak only get arise. Somehow, she has resemblance with Hak.

“sorry, but I think it’s really unfair for you...”, Yona hiccups “you deserve for someone who can return your love and be happy, too”.

“thank you, Yona-chan. Needn’t to cry, because there’s nothing I have to feel gloomy over. I’ve been happy with them and they are my family. True, Ura is my cousin and my first love but Yayoi is also really kind and caring, that’s why I said she’s like my sister. She even told me that I could think of her children as my own children too and I truly thought of those adorable children like my own children”, Hakuyo cups Yona’s cheeks, wiping her tears. She smiles brightly to this Yona who really resemble with her niece Yona “unlike me, you’re still young and this is just the beginning for you, right? Don’t worry, I wouldn’t charge at him, I promise. Not to mention, although what I said about Hak is the truth, Hak is still too young at my taste”.

Yona wipes her tears and sniffs “uh, no offense, Hakuyo, but actually... how old are you?”.

Diverting the conversation, Hakuyo smiles “ah, as apologize, how about I teach you some advices about how to attract and seduce a man passionately? Plus some women skill that you will need to master of”.

Yona looks up to her with expectant eyes and nods her head furiously. It makes Hakuyo laughing, how she really resemble with her niece, Yona Suzuka.

Meanwhile outside there, Hak sneezes and feels the chill on his nape.

Yun has done with boiling the herbs, raising his eyebrow “what’s wrong? Get a cold?”.

Hak only waves it off as nothing “no?”.

* * *

Next day, after they have cleaned up themselves, Yona helps her to braiding her long straight blonde hair “your hair is really soft!? How do you treat this?!”.

Hakuyo chuckles when she figures out one more their similarity. Both Yona always fret over about their easily-tangled hair. With sling to support one of her hands due to her dislocated shoulder, Hakuyo gets up, walking to outside and approaching Yun “Yun, is there something I can help?”.

Yun narrows his eyes and about to protest, to tell her that she still need to rest but then, he looks Hak and Yona with Zeno, Shina and Kija (that his mouth being covered by Hak) standing few meters behind Hakuyo, gesturing him the idea and it clicks on Yun. Yun sighs in defeat as he giving the clothes basket “here, please take the dry clothes which hanging there”.

After Hakuyo leaves, Yun’s face turns into sour “all of you, you know she’s injured and you still bait her to dangerous beast in heat”.

Hak cackles as Kija shouts to him in disbelief, saying what if she is attacked by Jae Ha. Yona convinces that they have Shina to watch them and Zeno reassures them that they just need to go save her in case Jae Ha really attacks her.

“as long as I know the Droopy Eyes, he wouldn’t lay his finger on girls when he knew she doesn’t like it or hate it. The proof is, he even keeps his distance with her yesterday because Hakuyo was really tensed, right?”.

Yona smiles gleefully “for me, it sounded that you believe him, Hak. I’m glad for it”.

Hak mumbles with slight blush “it’s not like that...”.

Suddenly, Shina’s body is tensed, like he’s on alert of the battlefield before running to the wood with a mad dash.

“Shina!? What’s wrong!?”, Kija tells the others to stay while he running to catch up with his blue dragon brother “Shina, wait?!”.

In the halfway, Shina stops abruptly and Kija bumps into his back that hard as rock. Kija rubs his stinging nose “Shina?! Actually, what hap—”.

Kija hasn’t had the chance to finish his words abruptly when they find teary-eyed Lily, breathing raggedly as she carries another teenagers hovering above her body, slumping on her back.

“you... Shina and Kija, right?”, Lily cries in relief “thanks god?! It means your friend, that little doctor, Yun is nearby, right? Help Tae Woo, please?!”.

Kija and Shina nod their head before Shina takes over, carrying Tae Woo on his back. Yona is surprised as they come back to the hut with Lily and injured Tae Woo. When Lily meets with Yona, her closest friend Yona from this era, she cries harder and hugs Yona, asking her and her comrade who handy with medicine to help Tae Woo. When he sees the injured Tae Woo, unconscious on Shina’s back, Hak takes over, already carrying him before he shouts to Yun to come to help him. After Lily has calmed down a bit and Yun tells them that he has taken care of Tae Woo’s reopened wounds and Tae Woo will be alright, only need to rest, Lily cries in relief.

“I think you’re quite handy, Lady Lily”, after listening her blabbering about how Tae Woo could get injured to protect her and how she has tried to treat his wound, Yun has to admit that she’s not the expert but she’s still quite handy, Lily just need to improve her skill. After cleaning his bloodied hand, Yun gives tea for Lily “now, if you feel calm enough, could you tell me what happened?”.

Before Lily can say a word, she hears a familiar voice “ara? Lily-chan?”.

Turning her head, Lily finds Hakuyo with Jae Ha, carrying the dry clothes in basket. Putting down the tea cup on the floor, Lily runs and throws herself to Hakuyo, hugging her “Hakuyo?! Oh, thanks god, you’re alright?! We’re afraid you’re dead?!”.

“well, I’m not”, Hakuyo deadpans, patting Lily’s head to reassure the weeping girl on her chest before she touches her shoulder. Remembering what happened last time and to find it’s only her with Tae Woo, looks like they also haven’t met with Soo Won etc. “where are the others?”.

“that’s—”, Lily looks up and exhales relieved breath. Wait, she knows Hakuyo has big boobs when this Demon with double sex is in her woman form but this is still on the daylight, not on the night. Hakuyo has told them that she’ll be in her woman form when it’s on the night “uh, why do you in your woman form, by the way?”.

Hakuyo sighs, ignoring the odd looks from the others “let’s discuss about it later when Tae Woo’s awake and we have grouped with the others, okay? For now, how about we tell each other about what happened after we got separated until before we met here?”.

Lily nods her head before she recites what has been happened. She and Tae Woo only walk and walk, they keep walking even though Lily realizes how his breathing gets hitched in every steps he’s walking. She has asked him to rest and wait on their place in that time until the others find them but Tae Woo has refused, telling her it’s not safe for her if he takes a rest and falls unconscious when no one can defend them in case they are attacked.

“his wounds reopened when there’s a bunch of wolves who attacking us. Those wolves ran away after Tae Woo chased them and carried me to the safe place, but after he had told me to just leave him and find safe place, he fell unconscious. I tried to find someone who could help and that’s when two of your friends came, Yona”, Lily wipes her tears “why men are always so stupid like this?”.

“oh, my”, Yona hugs Lily “I’m sorry to hear you have to go through that, Lily. It’s alright, now you’re safe here”.

Hak smiles supportively, patting Lily’s head “and let’s tease that boy for make you crying mess like this, okay?”.

“deal”, Lily smirks before tossing her palm with Hak’s. After that, Hakuyo tells Lily about what has happened to her, that Yona’s group is the one who help her.

With teasing smirk, Hak asks playfully “and how have your daily chores with Droopy Eyes been?”.

“I have no idea on what you’re talking about”, Hakuyo coolly waves it off _“yeah, it’s really nothing”_.

Thankfully, their attention turn into the groan nearby. Rubbing his temple, still slight dizzy, Tae Woo tries to wake up “kh... where am I?”.

“sleep”, Hak orders, pushing him back to the bed “honestly, I thought I trained you to dying like this”.

“Lord Hak! OW!”, Tae Woo doubles over, squirming from the searing pain on his back before remembering what happened last time he’s conscious “where is this? where is Lady Lily?”.

“you moron!”, Lily hugs him before smacking his cheeks “don’t you dare to do it again or die on me, ever?! Or else, I will not forgive you?!”.

Startled, Tae Woo only can apologize before leaning his forehead into hers with one hand resting around her shoulder “...I’m sorry for scaring you”.

“Droopy Eyes, could you do me a favor?”, Hak caresses his chin with sly smirk “send a letter to my Gramps, Elder Son Mundok that he needn’t looking for Tae Woo’s bride”.

With matching smirk, Jae Ha waves his hand “will do~ where’s the letter, Hak?”.

Lily and Tae Woo shout in unison “this is not like what you think?!”.

* * *

“Hakuyo!? Lily-chan!? Tae Woo?!”, future-Yona calls them, walking through the wood “answer us?!”.

“as long as they haven’t ended as corpses”, Kurei winces when future-Yona tweaks him, pulling his earlobe “ow! Sister, I’m kidding?!”.

“it’s not funny at all, you moron!?”, future-Yona has been in her moody after they have gotten separated with Hakuyo, Lily and Tae Woo without they know how their condition “honestly, where have they been? You said they’re still alive and what we need is only walking to their place”.

Soo Won stares to future-Yona longingly, carrying the sleeping baby-Yona on his arms. Really, she has been keeping the distance with him ever since that night when he has tried to kiss her, even more so after they have fallen from the cliff. Joo Doh has scolded him for his unusually actions, asking him to think twice if he wants to ask for her hands because this is not only ‘Yona Suzuka’ from the future, reincarnation of ‘Princess Yona’, but also because of her half-blood Human and half-blood Demon. Her position as Princess of Demon is different with him, although he’s the King of this nation, considering their different race.

“that’s exactly what Gaimei told me”, Kurei caresses the Dark Beast who come into his shadow when they hear people’s chatter in bantering “incoming”.

Kurei ducks and tells them all to hide when they hear come voices, which familiar in Soo Won’s and Joo Doh’s ears. The voices come from the nearby hut.

It starts with Yona’s voice “—couldn’t believe this, Hak!? You guys want to bet whether Jae Ha could make her as his lover or not?!”.

Hak lifts his hand “I bet 200 rin that Droopy Eyes will be jilted. That woman is the type of someone who rarely fallen in love onto someone but once she’s fallen in love, it will run deep. If not, how could she raise her cousin’s daughter for years even if her love to her cousin is unrequited?”.

Tae Woo and Lily put the same bet with Hak, that Jae Ha will be jilted. Kija and Yun refuse to join the bet, thinking it’s ungraceful (Kija) and ridiculous (for Yun). Shina and Zeno put the bet that Droopy Eyes will settle with Hakuyo.

Realizing Yona’s upset expression, Hak crouches himself, lowering himself on her level “princess?”.

Yona looks up with prying eyes “Hak, what do you think of Hakuyo? I mean... She’s so sexy and beautiful, right? Do you... see her as a woman?”.

Both future-Yona and Kurei can’t believe this, they cover each other’s mouth because what they just hear from these people, trying to hold their laughter. Soo Won and Joo Doh exchange surprised looks before future-Yona and Kurei take a better look of these people.

When they see a better look on Yona and Hak, future-Yona comes out of her hiding place and hugs Hak “father?!”.

Hak freezes, too stunned to move, just like as the others. Yona freezes too, she gasps and covers her mouth. Yun drops the wooden basket on his hand. Zeno gawks with wide-eyed. Kija and Shina feel like their eyes are about to pop out of its place. Hakuyo and Jae Ha come in time to see this but they are still on rather far distance, far enough as they stand near the treeline, hiding behind the tree. They are still near enough to see and hear what they are they doing or talking about. Jae Ha is surprised at first but once he’s recovered from his shock state, Jae Ha thinks hardly about how he can use this to tease Hak as he clutching his stomach to contain his laughter, covering his mouth to prevent his laughter exploding. Hakuyo smirks, she doesn’t even hide her amusement and thinks what will her niece do after this?

Kurei facepalms before talking to his twin through their mind _“sister, what are you doing?! No matter how similar he is with father, you should have known it, he’s a mere human?! He is not our father?!”_.

 _“I know, I’m just playing around with them~”_.

Kurei smirks _“oh? Let me join with you, then!?”_.

Looking down to Yona who stands still beside Hak with both hand covering her mouth, future-Yona figures out that she must be her former self, ‘Princess Yona’ in this era. Future-Yona breaks the hug before hugging Yona “mother!?”.

“older sister”, Kurei grabs future-Yona’s collar, pulling her from behind before lifting his hand to shocked or stunned audience “remember what our genius pretty boy uncle said about how to greet people that you’ve just met with? First, introduce yourselves and greet them properly”.

“oh, you’re right, little brother. Sorry!? I’m too excited?!”, after Kurei releases her collar, future-Yona bows her body and smiles brightly once she straightening herself, cheerfully saying “nice to meet you all!? we have come from the future?! My name is Yona Suzuka and he is my little brother?! please take care of us, we will be in your care!?”.

“I’m her twin sibling, Kurei Suzuka”, Kurei confidently introduces himself as well with his trademark smirk plastering on his face, only slightly bowing his head while patting his twin’s head “and we look forward to working with you all”.

“oh, my god?!”, Jae Ha gasps, pretending to just arrive there with Hakuyo, covering his mouth “they must be your children with Yona-chan from future, Hak!?”.

“stop it, Droopy Eyes?! you adorable kids, too!? stop it, please?!”, Hakuyo smacks Jae Ha’s head playfully and breaks into mad laughter along with Jae Ha. Clutches her stomach and still wearing the sling, Hakuyo kneels on the ground and wipes her tears with her only hand “great job, you broke them all!? not to mention, you two successfully make my stomach hurts from laughing no matter how entertaining this is, you know?”.

“gotcha...”, Jae Ha is laying flatly on his back, trying to regain his normal breathing “so, Hakuyo... they are your niece and nephew that you’re talking about?”.

“yes, they are— Oof!?”, Hakuyo is surprised when both Kurei and future-Yona hugging her “watch out, you adorable kids. Yona? Kurei?”.

Releasing his grip first, Kurei scolds her but if you see closely, he’s on the verge of tears as well “where have you been, you moron?! We are worried sick?!”.

“yeah, right?!”, future-Yona cries in relief, still not let her go “you’re just like a mother for me?! Do you have any idea on how scared I was?!”.

Looking down to the twin, especially to clingy future-Yona who weeping on her chest, Hakuyo feels guilty for not straight going back to them and sighs in defeat, stroking her head and back soothingly “silly Yona, my dear niece, I’m not going to leave you, remember? I’m alright, so just stop crying. Women shouldn’t shed their tears easily, right?”.

“Yona? Raijuu?”, Yun waves his hand in front of Yona and Hak who stand still and freeze at their place due to their great shock. The others try to snap them too, but still, nothing. Turning to the twin, Yun narrows his eyes “great job, you two broke them”.

Meanwhile, both Joo Doh and Soo Won who still hide behind the bushes, hardly trying to hold their laughter and cover their mouth to stifle the escaped sounds. Oh, how Soo Won feels so tempted to join with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, do you like how I make them meet? the Demon twin with Yona's group, I mean  
> *smirk_devilishly


	13. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! it's been a while ever since I update this, so I hope you will enjoy this chapter

Hakuyo’s face turns into sour grimace “someone has to explain to me, why and what the hell are you doing here?”.

“to help you, obviously”, Jae Ha grins broadly, pointing the sling supporting her hand “your wounds haven’t healed yet”.

“thank you very much, but I’ve got this”, she really means it. Demon’s strength is far above human. After carrying the clothes basket on her arm, Hakuyo turns her back “seriously, what make you following me? Just find other women if you only want to flirt with ‘em”.

“no, what I want is not flirt with you”, Jae Ha walks behind her “because I have a hunch feeling that you came here with your little family to find Ik-Su and you know who we are. By I mean, Yona-chan and us”.

“as someone multi-talents, seems like Yun has many roles other than a mother figure, so I will just call him as a mother-hen. Yona-chan is sweet girl, but she’s also the exiled red-haired princess of Kouka Kingdom. Hak is the former Wind Tribe General, known as Thunder Beast of Kouka. Sweet white-haired gentleman, your brother, Kija if I don’t wrong? He has dragon claw, so I assume he is Hakuryuu. Masked man in blue who hide his dragon eyes is Seiryuu I guess, I wonder how it looked like, his dragon eyes. What’s left, the yellow cheerful boy is Ouryuu and you are Ryokuryuu with dragon leg. I have no idea what does it mean to have strong body but I also never saw you get those boots off”.

Hakuyo feels Jae Ha’s body tensed when she bringing up dragon leg, but Jae Ha quickly diverts the main topic “who did that to you? the scar on your back, we saw it... who had so cruelly given that ugly mark on your back?”.

“I did”, Hakuyo keeps her stoic face when Jae Ha stares to her in disbelief “to remove the tattoo, symbol of my family’s clan on my back, I skinned my own back”.

She thinks back to that day. Ashamed of what her parent did and being abandoned by her own demon clan, she skinned the skin of her back to get rid the tattoo on her back and Ura found her. To stop the bleeding on her back, Ura had to burn her back using his thunder and when he bandaged her, Ura had scolded her reckless action.

Jae Ha’s voice brings her back from her reverie “I thought you don’t seem like the type of someone who will hurt your own self”.

“what? As long as it’s needed, I will do it. I did it because it was needed to erase the proof from which one family clan I belonged to and to serve Ura’s family, precisely to serve Ura as my trusted and chosen master. Even if we are cousin, Ura’s family still have higher rank rather than my family’s clan”, Hakuyo doesn’t lie, Ura’s family is Royalty of Demon realm, after all “it’s complicated, so let’s just back to the main topic. After you know that I know who are you and your friends, what do you want from me? Want to ask me to shut my mouth or do something to me to shut my mouth forcefully?”.

“I want to know more about you and get the truth from you”, Jae Ha smirks, challenging “privately”.

She bats his hand which tipping her chin up “beats me, young man. You’re not my type”.

“I assume you’re older than me?”.

“how old are you?”.

“25 years old this year”.

She rolls her eyes “yes, I am older than you. So?”.

Demon has far longer life-span rather than human, and if she remembered correctly, she’s still a child on this era, so yes, of course Hakuyo is older than Jae Ha.

“you said Hak is too young for your taste. Am I still too young for your taste too?”.

Ah, Hakuyo starts missing her man form. At least, with her being on her man form, this green-haired pervert will not flirt with her (you’re totally wrong about it, Hakuyo).

“ah, you were eavesdropping, then”, Hakuyo narrows her eyes before leaving “not only a pervert jerk and a masochist, you also have no boundaries, huh?”.

When Hakuyo doesn’t see him, Jae Ha narrows his eyes “you were sleep-talking that night when the fever hit you, after we found you and saved you from under that cliff. You begged to your mother to not kill you and your father”.

Hakuyo freezes, dropping the clothes basket on her hands. It’s the most sensitive topic and what she hates the most, the one which can break her down, enough to make her shedding a bucket of tears. After retrieve the clothes basket on his hand, Jae Ha realizes she is on the verge of tears from the distress on her face but she stubbornly restrains whatever turmoil on her heart, holding her tears back because she doesn’t want to cry in front of him. Jae Ha wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to let her burying her face on his chest.

“...I’m so sorry, not my intention to make you crying. Ik-Su told us about your circumstances, that you had witnessed your mother killed your father and even tried to kill you. I just wanted to know whether it’s true or not and I hoped it’s not true... I hoped you really hadn’t had to go through so much hardships with your parent. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want it”, Jae Ha kisses her forehead before releasing her, gently wiping her tears on her cheeks which have fallen unconsciously before taking the clothes basket “if you don’t want it and dislike it, I will not touch you too, I promise... but as long as you’re still recovered and stay with us, I want you to know, when you need a shoulder to lean on or cry, I would offer my shoulder anytime”.

Wiping her tears hastily, Hakuyo snatches the clothes basket on his arms, walking forward leaving him to hide her blushing face “such a flirt”.

Jae Ha chuckles and shakes his head at her stubborn attitude which kind of reminds him with Hak “really now, you’re so mean”.

Not because of her fever, Hakuyo feels the heat rises on her cheeks _“what am I doing?! Lowering my guard in front of the stranger and crying in front of this pervert!? I hope someone bury me within a hole nearby!?”_.

Hakuyo really feels grateful, because when they arrive on the hut, they are busied by Lily and Tae Woo which have been found by Shina and Kija.

* * *

Next morning, Jae Ha runs into Hakuyo, again, because Jae Ha stalks her (actually it’s because of Yona who asking Jae Ha to keep an eye to Hakuyo). When they meet on the riverbank, Hakuyo squawks and throws her trident because Jae Ha runs into her when she’s naked and soaking wet. Of course, because she just takes a bath.

“what a pervert?!”, Hakuyo roars to Jae Ha after she finds out Jae Ha has nose-bleeding blisfully, hastily putting on her kimono back before she looking for her trident “wait until I fully recover, I swear I’m gonna skin you alive!?”.

“do it as sadistic as you can be~”, Jae Ha smirks, wiping the blood from his nose “but you only make me feel attached into you even more, you know?”.

Hakuyo feels chilling on her nape “what a sick pervert”.

“you could get a cold”, Jae Ha gently wipes her wet hair before running his fingers on her straight blonde hair “Yona-chan was right, about your hair is beautiful”.

Hakuyo quickly snatches the rag from Jae Ha’s hand, rag on her hand covers her upper face as she rubbing her wet hair “thank you very much, but you can leave. NOW”.

She really hopes Jae Ha will leave her so he will not see her blushing face, or realize how nervous she has been because of her rocketing heartbeat. Damn this pervert Green Dragon.

“Yun is busy and Yona isn’t here. Who would help you wrap the bandage and put the salve and sling on your arm?”, Jae Ha stands behind her “I have promised, I wouldn’t touch you if you didn’t like it and I am a gentleman before a pervert who always keep his own words”.

Part of her heart tells her to not lower her guard near this man, yet another part of her heart also tells her that she can believe this man. The proof is, Jae Ha truly keeps his words. He doesn’t touch her when she clearly doesn’t like it. Not to mention, Hakuyo doesn’t mind too much because she is double-sex demon. Why not let a man to treat her wound when Hakuyo also a man (sometimes)?

Hakuyo sits down “...fine, you win”.

“...your wounds heal rather fast than ordinary people”, Jae Ha frowns when he finds new pinkish skin on her body, the sign of fresh-healed wounds and they needn’t to worry that her wounds will re-open again or she will have the bleeding again, but still... only about 3-4 days after she’s gravely injured in front of them? Really? Jae Ha has a hunch feeling this woman really isn’t ordinary woman from how fast she has healed “how about your shoulder?”.

“a bit stiff, but Yun said I needn’t to wear the sling again tomorrow”, Hakuyo bites back her moan when she feels the ticklish feeling on her back as Jae Ha’s hand puts the salve to her fresh-healed wounds. Just if she’s on her normal condition, she just needs to rest for a day, or the longest two days (she’s a Demon after all, of course she will heal much faster than human). She’s not about to tell it before she re-group with her niece so she tries her luck “...could I ask something?”.

“what is it?”.

“do you have problems with your parent? Or your relationship with your parent is bad?”.

Jae Ha’s hand is stilled after he has tied her hair into low-braids near her nape “...why do you think so?”.

“because yesterday...”, Hakuyo hesitates when she feels the tension on the air _“yesterday, from the way he was talking, it felt like he understood me, how it felt to have problems or bad relationship with your parent, it’s been so long ever since I met with someone like him who could understand me, like Ura and Yayoi_ ”.

Hakuyo gasps, covering her mouth to stifle the squeak when she feels Jae Ha leaning his forehead to her back, right under her nape, as he wraps his arms around her shoulders to hug her from behind.

“...I don’t even know who are my parent”, it’s the truth, as he’s growing on his village, the only adult who interact with him every day was only Garou. After he ran away from his village, only Captain Gigan who he considers as his ‘mother’ when it comes to ‘parent-figure’. Helping her to wear her sling after she wears her kimono, he reaches out his hand, helping her to stand. She hesitantly accepts his offer. When she touches his hand, he pulls her up before hugging her, whispering near her ear “I could say that thing only because like you said, I have some sort-of-remorse due to my bad relationship with him, my caretaker... but at the same time, I also despise him. Complicated, right? The most annoying part is, I couldn’t let this feeling go just because of blood within my vein”.

She wonders, does he mean it’s like complicated things between children with parent or problems within family due to blood relationship? True, defend on the problems, sometimes child or parent don’t want to consider or acknowledge their family member as their family, even despise or reject them because of some complicated problems like what happened to her, between her and her parent.

Looking up, she can’t help it but mumbling “...why did you tell about it to me out loud?”.

“because you’re crying because of your parent, even if you’re crying on your dream”, Jae Ha smiles sadly, cupping her cheeks “when you’re crying because of your parent, you looked so humane and so beautiful in my eyes. I really mean it, when I said I started to feel attached into you”.

 _“but I’m not human”_ , she wants to tell him that, but not yet, so she narrows her eyes and lowers her head further “...even if we just meet?”.

He doesn’t answer, instead he leans down. She can feel his breath and she can see his curved eyelashes clearly as his lips hovering above hers. Turning her head swiftly, her braided hair smacks Jae Ha’s face.

“ah, we have to go back?! Or else, your friends will worry if we take too long time?!”.

Call her coward for running away, but she has to get herself together before she loses her self-control and her composure.

One more time, she feels grateful to whatever Gods on the heaven because when she arrives on Ik-Su’s hut, they are distracted by appearance of her niece and her nephew.

Yun lifts his finger pointing frozen Yona and Hak “before we start the conversation, could you please snap them out of it? You two successfully broke them?!”.

“leave it to me”, Hakuyo whispers something on Yona’s ears before Yona’s face turns red as tomato.

Yona waves her hands frantically to Hakuyo “Hakuyo, don’t do it?! I will die due to embarrassment?!”.

Hakuyo smiles broadly “welcome back~”.

Yun narrows his eyes suspiciously “just what were you whispering to her, Hakuyo?”.

On the other side, Hak growls as he swinging his fist to Kurei after Demon prince has whispered something to him. Next second, he lifts his Tsu Quan Dao already “I’m gonna strangle you”.

(for your information, Hakuyo whispered that she would tell Hak about her conversation with Yona when Yona asked her about whether Hakuyo felt attached to Hak or not and Kurei who had read Hak’s mind also whispered that he would tell everyone about Yona kissed him on Ogi’s place if Hak didn’t get himself together).

“just **try** ”, Kurei smirks, cracking his knuckles “I wonder if there’s human who can come at me seriously”.

“Kurei”, future-Yona pulls his earlobe “no fighting”.

“but I’m bored, sis. No one could be overpowering me except father, grandma Kitsuka and my fiancée back on the castle”, Kurei immediately adds when she glares to him with cute pout “or you and Aunt Hakuyo”.

“Aunt?”, future-Yona blinks her eyes before turning to Hakuyo in woman form despite the daylight. She tilts her head “um, why do you in your woman form, Hakuyo?”.

A vein popping on Hakuyo’s head, why everyone keeps asking it after they realize she’s in her woman form beyong her understanding. She understands why and she can’t truly blame them but not change the fact her irritation grates her nerves “well, that’s exactly what I want to know and have been trying to figure out why do I in my woman form and can’t go back to my man form?!”.

Crap. She has let the cat out of its bag. And this time, they surely will question about it.

Kija asks in confusion “just what are you talking about since yesterday? What ‘woman form and man form’ have to do with Hakuyo?”.

“don’t tell us she can change her form into man and woman?”, Hak snickers but when no one of Hakuyo, Lily, Tae Woo, Kurei and future-Yona who deny that notion, Hak agapes “huh? Am I right?”.

When Kurei and Tae Woo burst into laughter, Lily and future-Yona try to stifle their giggle and Hakuyo yells to them to just laugh it off, Hak jaw-drops “I was just joking!? I didn’t mean to be right?!”.

After getting herself together, future-Yona reaches her hands out to Hakuyo, realizing the sling on her hand and the bandages on her body “Hakuyo, what happened? Are you okay? How do you feel?”.

“you’re really sweet, my dear niece”, Hakuyo pats future-Yona’s head “ever since I fell off the cliff after receive that bastard, Mutsu’s attack, I am stuck in my woman form and I can’t change into my man form. I don’t know why, but I guess it has something to do with Mutsu. He is sort-of priest with darkness power, so I guess he has put some sort-of-curse on me”.

After Hakuyo explains about hers and her parent’s race which make her body’s condition become like that ever since she was born, Hak turns to Jae Ha “so, what are you gonna do, Droopy Eyes? About her? Would you still want to take her as your bride?”.

Future-Yona gasps and Kurei smirks, thinking it’s gonna be interesting.

Hakuyo oh-so-convincedly scoffs, scratching her nape “ridiculous. Of course, he wouldn’t want—”.

Jae Ha nonchalantly waves it off as nothing “what’s the problem with that?”.

“—me as...”, Hakuyo lowers her hand to the side, shocked “you WHAT!?”.

“I don’t mind at all”, Jae Ha bluntly says, dumbfounded “I mean, yeah, you can become man and woman, so what’s the problem with it? Just because you’re different from ordinary people—”.

Hakuyo cuts him off, questioning Jae Ha’s sanity inwardly “I am a Demon, dude. Really, is there something wrong with your brain or something? Is there a detached gear out of your head when you were born!”.

Future-Yona covers her mouth to stifle her laughter “Aunt, he is not Doraemon, please...”.

Hakuyo covers her mouth “pfft, don’t make me laugh, too?!”.

After future-Yona and Hakuyo recover from their laughter, Yun taps future-Yona’s bicep, seriously asking “who is Doraemon?”.

Again, future-Yona covers her mouth “pfft, I will explain later”.

“I haven’t finished yet”, snaking his arm around her waist, Jae Ha boldly touches her chin, tipping her head up “just because your body’s condition a bit different from ordinary people, it doesn’t change my feeling towards you. I love everything beautiful and I would be so dumb if I let go someone beautiful in front of me like you”.

“so bold!? Don’t say it in front of them out loud, you dolt!?”, blushing furiously, Hakuyo smacks Jae Ha’s face before sending deadly glare to Kurei and Tae Woo who rolling on the ground, howling in laughter madly “oi kids, let’s back to our business!? Just where the hell that dimwit King?!”.

This time they all (Yona’s group especially) freeze when they hear she mentioning ‘King’.

“ah, wait a minute, please”, future-Yona tosses her little fist to her palm before walking back to where she has come and she’s back dragging Soo Won and Joo Doh by their collar before dropping them to the ground in front of Yona & co. “honestly, sooner or later you two have to face this, so why should hide?”.

Hak swings his Tsu Quan Dao to Soo Won and Joo Doh but because future-Yona comes in between Hak and Soo Won, Kurei halts Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao only with his palm, shocking them all.

Joo Doh retorts to future-Yona “and this is why we should hide?!”.

Hak growls “move aside”.

“watch carefully to who you swing your weapon, human”, Kurei dodges Hak’s weapon, pushing him back and looking down to his bloodied palm. Kurei smirks, licking his blood on his palm “interesting, this is the first time I got injured because of human. Either you are the descendant of Demon or you have spirit of Guardian, that’s why you could make me injured”.

Hak doesn’t pay Kurei’s words “give me a good reason as to WHY am I not allowed to kill them”.

“first, how about we tell you everything before you try to kill us?”, Soo Won feels his burden shifting before baby-Yona cries because she’s hungry and she just wakes up. Lifting her in arm-length, Soo Won turns to future-Yona in confusion “oh, my... what should I do? Looks like she takes a leak”.

Future-Yona face-palms “well, duh... where the hell we can get the diaper for her?”.

“leave her to me, I can handle her diaper because Matron Yua has taught me. Looks like she’s also hungry, so I will feed her”, Hakuyo reaches out her hand before rolling her eyes to Jae Ha who carries baby-Yona on his arm to take over her duty “what are you doing? You’re not coming with me”.

Pointing to sling on her hand “then who would help you to—”.

“obviously not you”, Hakuyo retorts before averting her head “Lily, Yona or Yun, help me”.

Yona and future-Yona exchange glances before they ask in unison, lifting their hand “which Yona?”.

“whoever want to help me”, Hakuyo deadpans, face-palming when baby-Yona lifts her hand and chirps to her too, looking down to baby-Yona “and it’s clearly not you, li’l Yona”.

In the end, with Lily, Yona and future-Yona watch closely (because they can learn, they say), it’s Yun who help Hakuyo to change the diaper and baby-Yona’s clothes before Hakuyo feeds baby-Yona. Before they come to Ik-Su’s hut (to change baby-Yona’s diaper and clothes), Lily has asked Tae Woo and Kurei to take care of everything, to watch closely and prevent the bloodshed. Dragons watch over Hak in wary as Joo Doh watches over Soo Won who changes his clothes with new one (don’t ask why, you know it already) behind the bushes.

Joo Doh sighs heavily “I would laugh it off if the situation didn’t so tense like this”.

Soo Won pops his head from the bushes “oh, shut up, General Joo Doh!?”.

When all ladies and Yun come back, future-Yona carries baby-Yona with Yun, Yona and Lily watch them closely. Hakuyo grumbles about how the baby has ruined her hair. Looking to her tangled braid with some of her hair sticking out of its messy braiding, Jae Ha sits her down before pulling the ribbon off of her hair.

Hakuyo looks behind, protesting “hey, what are you doing?!”.

“repair your hairdo, obviously”, Jae Ha takes the brush which he takes out of nowhere “just let me do this and ignore them or I will attack you next second”.

Ignoring the jeering from others, Hakuyo has to sit down grumbly when the twin, Kurei and future-Yona talking about how they have found Jae Ha, the Demon Tamer “shut up, kids?!”.

Looking to Soo Won who just comes back, baby-Yona chirps and reaches her hand to Soo Won “Pa-Pa!?”.

Future-Yona can’t help but tease him “papa, carry her”.

Blushing, Soo Won takes over the baby “please don’t tease me”.

Yeah, whoever see them right now will think they’re like the perfect image of happy family.

“oh, I understand now, Hak”, Yona tosses her fist to her palm “they must be Soo Won’s child and wife. It explains why does he not interested on another woman and we never heard news about who is his woman”.

 _“why is that coming from you, all of people?”_ , Soo Won feels like want to cry. He has to explain to them all about what have been happened from the first place, right? First, to clear this misunderstanding “they are not my wife and daughter. I haven’t married yet. You two, of all people, should have known it, right?”.

Future-Yona mumbles “I wonder if it’s really me”.

Hakuyo calls out from her position “it’s clearly you, niece. You exactly looked like that when you have misunderstood my editor as my lover”.

Looking down to Hakuyo “is there something you care to share with?”.

Crossing her arms before her chest, Hakuyo has to admit she feels blissful of Jae Ha’s hairdo treatment “nothing important, just continue”.

Hak retorts “speaking of which, I guess you’re right, princess, but it’s not like he even cared to tell us and kept everything as secret for years”.

Soo Won says nothing, he can’t blame Hak for being cold, rude and distant. Kurei doesn’t have problem to know what have been happened between them due to his power to read people’s mind but future-Yona is quite in a pickle to read Hak’s heart because Hak closes his mind and locks his heart, this is the first time she meets with someone like this.

Ik-Su joins them “looks like we just need to wait for one more guest before clarify everything”.

Yun raises his eyebrow “who?”.

Looking up, Ik-Su smiles “oh, she’s coming”.

They are surprised when they find a gigantic bird. It has red eyes with yellow and orange feathers which made by fire, the Firebird screeches before it arrives here. The Firebird flaps its wings, flying on the air and looking down to them when they are alerted by its presence but one person, Kurei.

The Firebird flies swooping down to the earth before its form changes into human form. They are surprised not only because this Firebird’s form changes into human form, but also because she looks like Ayame, one of Wind Tribe citizens on Fuuga. The different between her and Ayame is only their hair and eyes, where she has red eyes and orange reddish hair.

“Kurei?!”, she lunges into his fiance, jumping and wrapping her arms around his shoulders “I miss you so much, my love?!”.

Catching her on his arms, Kurei collapses backward “whoa?! Kurenai, slow down!?”.

All of them avert their eyes or cover another’s eyes (like Soo Won covers baby-Yona’s eyes or Zeno closes Yun and Kija’s eyes) as Kurenai ‘greets’ Kurei with kissing him torridly.

Kurei clears his throat, ignoring odd looks from the others to kiss-mark on his neck. His hand naturally touches her shoulder “so... let me introduce you, this is Kurenai, a princess of Firebird clan, my fiancée”.

“nice to meet you all!?”, Kurenai chirps and bows her head before her eyes landing on future-Yona “oh!? Is that your twin, older sister, princess Yona Suzuka?”.

After Kurei nods his head, Kurenai pushes him before pulling future-Yona to her embrace “you’re so cute, princess?! I hope we can become a good friend!?”.

“glad to meet you too, Kurenai”, future-Yona giggles before looking down to Kurenai’s body. Damn it, Kurei doesn’t lie at all about her being sexy and bad-ass. The curves of her big boobs and buttock... why do women from the Demon realm like Kurenai and Hakuyo have to be this sexy and hot? She tries to get rid this thing out of her head, looking over Kurenai’s shoulder to her twin “but is it alright to push him like that?”.

Kurei only waves it off “nah, she always abandoned me when she got new toys”.

Future-Yona squawks “toy?!”.

Ignoring his twin, Kurei approaches his fiancé “Kurenai, what I told you before to wait on Infinite City with grandma? What are you doing here?”.

“what? Am I not allowed to help my fiancé now? The sooner you finish your business here, the sooner you can go back to Infinite City, right?”, grasping his collar, she pulls him down to her level “just save your protest or I will kiss you torridly here and now, **my** prince”.

Kurei sighs in defeat, turning his blushing face “fine, I surrender...”.

Behind Hakuyo, Jae Ha chuckles after realizing how Yona scowling and Hak shifts uncomfortable (maybe because Kurei looks like Hak and Kurenai looks like Ayame, looking at them being lovey-dovey feels like looking at Hak being lovey-dovey with Ayame and it makes Yona upset) “oh my, you really have such a hot, sexy high-spirited woman, prince”.

Yun adds “and bold”.

Kurenai smiles broadly with sultry looks “what’s the problem? That kiss just a greeting for us~”.

Kija jaw-drops “what kind of ‘greeting’ that is!?”.

This time Hak and Yona exchange glances before averting their eyes from each other with blushing face (don’t ask why, you know what’s going through their head).

“I’m not too surprised”, Hakuyo lifts her forefinger “on Demon realm, Firebird clan is known as a clan with ferocious, powerful woman. Aggressiveness is only one of their natural traits. They are also free-spirited and carefree, sometimes lazy even”.

Lily can’t help but mumbling “kind of reminds me with Wind Tribe people”.

Tae Woo snaps his head “hey?!”.

Kurenai takes an ancient scroll out of her chest, obvious of her bouncing breast “when I and Lady Kitsuka cleaned your father’s, the King’s den, we found this”.

“dear, what I told you before to not keep something within your chest like that?”, Kurei face-palms before checking on the scroll “this is... why does father have this?”.

“what is that, brother?”.

Rolling back the scroll on his hand, Kurei dodges her question “nothing important. Speaking of which, we still have some uncleared things, right?”.

Getting the clue, future-Yona tells them all to gather.

**Please wait a moment...**

* * *

 

 

They sit down outside the hut as future-Yona and Lily re-telling about what have been happened until they have to find the priest here. As long as they recite the events to Yona’s group, baby-Yona keep playing with future-Yona and Zeno who undoubtedly good with kids.

Yun turns his head between Yona and future-Yona “so... except their eyes and hair, they have no difference of body-structure”.

“not true!?”, Zeno chirps as he wrapping his arms around Yona and future-Yona “Little Miss has woods and morning dew scent while Future Miss has warmer temperature around her neck like newborn bird?!”.

Future-Yona laughs when Zeno telling her like newborn bird “newborn bird?!”.

Meanwhile, Yona turns to baby-Yona who crawling to Hak “but... does it really me?”.

Looking down to baby-Yona who stands wobbly while touching Hak’s leg to support, unconsciously Hak’s stern and cold expressing turns softer a bit.

“I think this baby is really you, princess”, Hak says, carrying her in arm-length after baby-Yona smiles up to him. Not want to scare her, Hak hands her to future-Yona before turning to Soo Won and Joo Doh “okay, we understand your circumstances, so why not just finish your business here and get lost right away once you have finished your business?”.

“I have one more business that should be finished here, with you and Yona”, Soo Won asks Joo Doh and everyone to not interfere no matter what happen before surprisingly, he bows his body to his hip in front of Yona and Hak “I come to apologize to you two”.

While everyone is shocked, Yona and Hak exchange confused glances. They undoubtedly feel shocked too, especially with the King sincerely apologizes to them. Like his promise to future-Yona who has given him advices back then on Fuuga, Soo Won apologizes to them, telling them what have been happened and like he has expected, Hak grabs his collar and slams his back on the tree “so what? All of this... you killed King Il, betrayed us and casted us aside... just what for? Just for nothing? It’s not a reason to hurt **her**?!”.

Soo Won looks down with guilt, feeling ashamed.

Yona has predicted this too “Hak!?”.

“that’s it?”, Hak growls, lifting him up a bit off the ground “and after what happened, now you apologize, just like that? Like nothing happened?”.

“...I will not give an excuse, but I understand what should I do”, with his back pressing on the tree bark, Soo Won touches Hak’s wrist and he feels Hak has flinched a bit. Looking down straight to Hak with all seriousness “you have every right to kill me after everything has done”.

Dropping Soo Won to the ground, Hak turns his back “leave me alone”.

Yona starts following him “Hak—”.

“leave me alone!?”.

Yona flinches but refuses to leave him alone. She reaches out her hands, touching his bicep “but—?!”.

“princess, just... leave me alone...”, Hak tiredly turns his face to her with strained smile. Running his hand to his bangs, Hak smirks lopsided sarcastically when Yona lowers her hand “if I stay here, I will...”.

Future-Yona hugs Hak with tears streaming down her face “...forgive us, for everything Soo Won did and for my past self... I should have known how you feel—”.

“enough”, Hak cuts her off and sternly tells her to not apologize on both Yona and Soo Won’s stead “you don’t have to apologize for anything”.

Kurei can read Hak’s mind, suggesting “just let him go for a while to clear his mind before he’s trying to kill that King, like he did once before”.

After Hak leaves, Lily taps Yona’s shoulders “Yona, are you alright?”

“he’s right, just leave him alone, at least until he can clear his mind”, Tae Woo tries to reassure Yona “care to tell me, when and where the hell Lord Hak try to kill the King? you look calm enough. Do you know about it, Lady Lily?”.

After Lily tells Tae Woo, they see future-Yona who carrying baby-Yona approaches Yona who looking so much in distress while covering her face, sitting on the rock and deep in her thought.

 _“why... it’s so frustrating...”_ , Yona covers her crying face, remembering Hak’s face which looking so sad and it’s more painful than any wounds she can get _“why couldn’t I help Hak like how he always help_ _ed_ _me?”_.

Future-Yona can see what happened between Hak, Yona and Soo Won. She touches Yona’s shoulders with tears brimming on her eyes. She smiles encouragingly to her past self “let’s bring Hak back and let’s put this chain of hatred to the end. This is something that only we who could do”.

Yona wipes her tears and sniffs, smiling back as she accepting her future self’s hand “you’re right”.

“yo, I’m back”, Kurei comes back, dragging Hak behind him “and before anyone ask, I’m not known as Prince of Demon for nothing”.

Dragons know too well that they will be left in bruises after getting beaten black and blue if you dare to come near the mad Thunder Beast. Normally, you can’t escape without bruises but Kurei seems totally fine.

After Kurei drops Hak to the ground, Kurenai comes and reaches her hand to Hak “someone told me that it’s alright even if you can’t forget and forgive, if you can’t let go or accept it, but if your painful memory is unforgettable, just create more happy memory so you can be happy, you can move on and keep walking forward no matter how painful your past”.

Looking up to Firebird princess, Hak accepts her hand and stands “very wise, who told you that?”.

“my fiancé”, Kurenai smiles brightly before wrapping her arms around Kurei’s hand “and that’s why I love him?!”.

“I only don’t get it, why Human always make everything become complicated? maybe we really have lost direction and don't know what we should do after making a mistake, either because of lack of experience or because we are still too young and naive, but at least, one thing I understand from my parent”, Kurei nonchalantly shrugs it off “for us Demon, human race maybe the weaklings, but they also have something the Demon don’t have and make them endearing: **Mercy and Forgiveness**. I guess my twin inherited it from our mother rather than me”.

“doesn’t this world too beautiful, to be missed by grieving over something and holding the grudge to each other? even though we are losing direction now, if we continue to move forward, one day we will understand that there are still many reasons to stay alive, to forget and forgive no matter how hard it is for us”, future-Yona takes Soo Won’s hand with bright smile on her face, extending her hand to Yona and Hak’s hand to bring it together “I don’t know for what reason people keep holding grudge against each other, but what I know, if the people we loved disappears, we will never able to meet with them again. Even if you hate them or can’t forgive them, when you still have the chance to save and mend yours, why not take it? Or do you really want to only able to regret it? When it’s too late once they’re gone...”.

“you’re really naive, just like your mother, niece”, Hakuyo chuckles lightly, she quickly covers her eyes to hide her tears after remembering of Yayoi “but I guess this is exactly why Human being can be endearing”.

Jae Ha looks down to her, touching her shoulder “dear, you’re crying?”.

Hakuyo retorts “am not!”.

Lily carries baby-Yona on her arms and after she extends baby-Yona to them, baby-Yona smiles with so much innocence like they have when they were still children. As if telling them Yona’s wish within her deep, inner heart, baby-Yona brings Yona’s and Hak’s hand as future-Yona brings Soo Won’s hand before their hand touch each other’s on one heap “Peace?!”.

Yona giggles, inside her heart, she really hopes she can be honest like her baby self when the innocence haven’t been ripped apart like their torn bonds. With tears streaming down her face, Yona smiles before she finally tells them about what she was thinking back on Sei Fort “they’re right... I always wonder why did we turn out like this ever since that day?”.

Face to face, Yona stands before Soo Won before she slapping Soo Won’s face. For Yona, maybe Yona still needs time to forgive Soo Won, for murder her father “but I can’t forgive you for tear our bonds apart and hurt Hak until it felt like his smile would disappear. Do you think how long it needed for Hak until I could see his smile again? If there’s someone who should accept your apologize, give it to Hak”.

Hak is about to tell Yona that she needn’t do this but they still can speak about it later because Soo Won turns to him, extending his hand “Hak, I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but at least, give me a chance to atone—”.

“what hurt me the most and make me enraged, is the fact you, of all people, don’t believe on us... that you kept everything as secret and betrayed us, without even consider to tell us and just shatter everything like what have been happened between us, was nothing”, Hak cuts him off and accepts his hand “asking me to kill you after everything has done... what was that? It’s better if you keep alive and do what you should do as King as your redemption or atonement. One more time you pull that stunt, I’m gonna kill you without doubt”.

Apologizing to Yona and Hak several times, Soo Won pulls them into his embrace, whispering thank you and sobbing on their embrace. Just if he can just be honest like this before the tragedy, just if he needn’t kill King Il, but after everything have been happened, what they can do right now only walking forward, together, while trying and struggling to forget and forgive, holding each other’s hands like they did when they were still children. Even Joo Doh feels touched, he has known these children ever since their childhood after all.

* * *

On the campfire that night, they sit in circle while chatting idly, enjoying Yun’s delicious supper tonight. It turns out that Hak and Kurei make a team to tease Hakuyo because Hakuyo kicks Jae Ha when the pervert green dragon just wants to help to feed her which earning double-sex Demon’s yell that she can eat just fine. The difference is, the tension hanging on the air has gone. When Yona asks Soo Won about his plan for Kouka Kingdom after this, Soo Won tells his plan to strengthen the protection on the border of Northern Kai Empire with Fire Tribe.

Future-Yona chokes, wiping her mouth after Yona wants to help “you can’t go there!?”.

Yona turns to her future self in bafflement “why?”.

Future-Yona stares to Hak nervously, fidgeting her fingers before in the end, she tells them about the history of Kouka Kingdom which she has learned “what I learned on the history, King Soo Won would marry with princess Yona, the late King Il’s daughter, his cousin, but... General Son Hak died on the battlefield against Kai Empire because of the Head Advisor’s dirty trick. After that, it was revealed that the late King Il and General Hak assassination attempt were planned by the Head Advisor of Hiryuu Castle, that advisor was executed and princess Yona who witnessed her father’s assassination with her own eyes and had been running away from her home, came back to Hiryuu Castle and married with King Soo Won”.

Chewing his last roasted-bird, Kurei throws his meat skewer to the ground “good topic to make us lost our appetite, sis”.

On the other side, Hakuyo who hides to avoid Jae Ha, comes back to scold future-Yona with Jae Ha in tow “YONA!? You know we shouldn’t have to tell the history to people of the past!?”.

“I know, Aunt, but...”, future-Yona flinches even more especially after she sees Hak’s expression “Hak has so many resemblances with father!? I don’t want him to die and I can’t help it?!”.

“...I see”, Hak smiles sadly, patting future-Yona’s head “thank you very much for your concern, but if it’s my fate, so be it”.

“Hak, I and Yona are not going to let you die!?”, Soo Won stands, handing baby-Yona to future-Yona “and it should be a mistake here?! Because after what I have done, there’s no way I and Yona will—”.

“it’s alright, Soo Won”, Hak smiles sadly to Soo Won (which surprisingly scared Soo Won more than Hak’s dark fury) “because it’s been always like this, right? After all, what princess needed is only you”.

Soo Won is about to argue back because from what he has heard from Ogi, they have kissed but Yona comes in between them and smacks Hak’s face.

“Hak”, Yona glares to Hak with her most feral expression, just like the beast ready to eat their prey “you really pissed me off this time”.

“eh!?”, even Hak feels nervous, he lifts his hand and sweat-drops “what? Did I do or say something wrong this time when it’s the truth?”.

“what you believe as the truth!? If you want the truth, fine then!?”, Yona reaches out her hands to grab his collar, pulling him down to her level before kissing him again. On his lips. Before she smacks his face again “the only one that I want and I love the most is you?! So never ever think or say such a nonsense that I love another man when I’m in love with you, you moron?!”.

Stomping her foot, Yona leaves and makes a mad dash, commenting how could she fallen into such a dumb man before calling Hak dummy. Rubbing his cheeks, Hak asks someone to hit him to make sure this is not dream. Lily smacks his face before telling him to go follow Yona and calling Hak as dumbass.

After Hak leaves to find Yona, Tae Woo taps Lily’s shoulder “Lady Lily, you’re close friend of princess Yona, right?”.

Lily hums “and?”.

With wicked grin, Tae Woo reaches out his hand “actually, I have a plan to become Matron of Honor for Lord Hak and princess Yona’s wedding after we get Elder Mundok’s blessing. When we tell about this to Elder Mundok, the Elder will want to prepare their wedding for sure. Would you like to receive my offer to become Maid of Honor for Lord Hak and princess Yona’s wedding?”.

Lily grins broadly before shaking Tae Woo’s hand “I accept your offer, Matron of Honor?!”.

Yona comes back, shouting “hey?! Hak hasn’t proposed me yet?!”.

Hak comes along with her, walking behind Yona with broad grin “but I did tell you that I don’t mind at all about taking you as my bride, remember?”.

Lily takes both Yona’s hand “see? he did propose you?! you two love each other?! What are you waiting for?!”.

Tae Woo lifts his hand “yeah, just kiss and let’s go to Fuuga so we can arrange the marriage!?”.

Kurei, as someone who possessing Darkness power, realizes “incoming”.


	14. I Believe On Love

Instinctively, Tae Woo protectively stands in stance to hide Lily behind his back, holding his spear and Lily grabs his bicep “Tae Woo, don’t?! You’re still injured?!”.

“just stay behind me”, Tae Woo lifts his spear to uninvited guest tonight “how could you find us here, you bastard?”.

“well, well, well... what do we have here?”, Keishuk comes out of his hiding spot, the moonlight washes his figure once he gets out of the shadow’s treeline. Looking straight to Soo Won who stands side by side with Hak, shielding Future-Yona and Yona who carrying baby-Yona behind them, Keishuk makes a disgusted grimace “the three of you have reached understanding and forgive each other? Just like that? It would be better if the three of you never reached reconciliation”.

Hak growls and takes a step forward, protectively shielding Soo Won and Yona behind him “sorry for make you disappoint, but it’s not a simple thing to reach reconciliation, sly snake”.

“who is he?”, with one hand is wrapped by her fire, Kurenai stands beside Kurei who has prepared himself to fight “he has strong smell of Darkness”.

“Spirit of Vengeance”, Kurei clarifies and snaps his fingers before the Dark Beast appears behind him as dark fire wrapping his hand “tell me, do you know where my father is?”.

Keishuk’s form changes become Mutsu “why do you ask me that, Prince?”.

“wait!?”, Yona interrupts, holding the squirming baby-Yona closer “it’s not Keishuk?”.

“yup, he can change his form and one thing for sure, he is not easy enemy to be taken down. Be careful”, Hakuyo lifts her hand to the side, holding her trident which comes out of nowhere “Ura came here because tracking you down here. Normally you couldn’t escape from him”.

“no, actually...”, a blonde-haired man comes out of the shadow of treelines behind Mutsu “my older brother came here to find me and Mutsu”.

Whoever this man, clearly his position is higher than Mutsu from how Mutsu bowing his body and head to him.

“no way, you... Ura was supposed to kill you...”, Hakuyo takes a step backward before she lunges into him, swinging her trident to that man, growling “so, you’re still alive, Ouga!?”.

Soo Won pulls out his sword “you said Ouga was killed by Ura”.

“unless he could run away wtih made Ura thinking that Ura had killed them, while in fact they ran away after they made their imitation and **what** Ura killed wasn’t them but just their imitation body”, Hakuyo snarls, lifting her trident after Mutsu claps his hands and confirms that what Hakuyo said is right “don’t you think I will let you live after you killed Yayoi!?”.

“why don’t you just admit it, bitch? That you felt glad and relieved after that woman’s death, so you could finally be together with my older brother, or is it? Because my brother never returned your love in the end?”, Ouga scoffs as he spits out his venomous words before laughing “there’s no way my older brother would return your love to him from the first place?! You don’t deserve such worthy man like my brother. Your mother is the Queen of Succubus clan. She’s indeed beautiful Demon but dangerous one, lustful Demon who always kill her sex partner after they have sex with her. Anyone who have repeated sexual activity with her mother always ended up in the deterioration of health or mental state, or even death. That’s how Succubus takes human’s life force to prolong her life and you are only accidental products of your mother’s sex activity”.

Hakuyo tightens her grip on her trident “shut up”.

Ouga snaps “what? It’s the truth!? The proof is, your mother killed your father and tried to kill you before you killed your own mother with your hands?!”.

“I just don’t want to die?! I never intended to kill my own mother?!”, Hakuyo snaps back “if I didn’t fight back that time, I would die on her hands so I fought her back?! I never meant to kill her at all?!”.

Ouga doesn’t stop “not change the fact you’re nothing but the daughter of a whore!? No one will want you and love you once they know who are you?! No one need you in this world?!”.

“not true”, Jae Ha wraps his arm around Hakuyo’s shoulder, hugging her from behind “because I do want her by my side”.

Looking behind, unconsciously Hakuyo blinks away her tears “Jae Ha...”.

“don’t cry and don’t listen to that bastard, such eyesore like that would never understand your beauty”, Jae Ha wipes her tears before kissing her forehead. Looking up to Ouga and pulling Hakuyo closer to him, Jae Ha states firmly “at least, I understand one thing : **you do not fit to be the King** ”.

“watch out?!”, Hakuyo pushes Jae Ha behind. Ouga’s widened eyes is the alarm. Hakuyo said the similar things to Ouga before and just like that time, Ouga is enraged and attacks them using his darkness power. His attack hits Hakuyo’s back and Hakuyo collapses forward, there’s black marks and blue bruises start to spreading her body which fall to Jae Ha’s hands.

Jae Ha cradles her unconscious body on his arms, patting her cheek, trying to wake her up to no avail, she is totally out cold “Hakuyo!? What—”.

“Jae Ha, bring her to my sister, quick?!”, Kurei asks Kurenai to create the barrier for protecting them from the spreading darkness which come from Ouga’s and Mutsu’s body. Kurei has seen it from Hakuyo’s past using his power to read people’s mind “it’s scar of darkness, the curse from Ouga’s darkness power!?”, looking behind over his shoulder, Kurei makes sure Jae Ha has brought Hakuyo to future-Yona like his instruction before Kurei gives another instruction to future-Yona “use your power to heal people, sis!? It also can purify the darkness and curse on people’s body”.

Future-Yona lifts her hands which start to shine with determination eyes “got it?!”.

“fit... unfit...”, Ouga covers half of his face, laughing severely before yelling “I don’t care anymore?! All of you should die here?! Mutsu?!”.

Mutsu bows his head “as you wish, Your Highness”.

Mutsu lifts his hands and snaps his fingers after pulling some talisman from his pocket and throwing those talisman to the shadow. Using their darkness power, Ouga and Mutsu create a troop of corpses and some men in shadows. They are just like the sitting duck, being cornered by Ouga’s and Mutsu’s darkness troops. Kurei and Kurenai protect them all with create the barrier to prevent the darkness from get closer while the others fight with their weapon to fight off the darkness troops. Seems like they have to give damage to their enemy’s head or separate their head from their body to kill them.

Future-Yona throws some of her fireball “gross!? This is not Resident Evil Series?! Why should I fight these zombies?!”.

Yona, back-to-back with Hak, turns her eyes to future-Yona after releasing an arrow to one of corpse’s head “what is Resident Evil?”.

“I will explain it later!?”, future-Yona lifts her hand, back-to-back with Soo Won, before looking down to the center of their group which standing in circle. Those who can’t fight like Yun and Ik-Su, only can stay on the center but what make future-Yona worried is Hakuyo who still unconscious “is she alright, Yun?”.

“still breathing”, Yun confirms “don’t worry, I won’t let her die too”.

Suddenly, Ik-Su looks up “oh, finally”.

They look behind, looking to the priest over their shoulder in unison “what?”.

When Ik-Su lifts his forefinger up, an enormous thunder strike half of the darkness troop. All of them agape when they see someone has come from the sky along with the thunder. Once the smoke has cleared, they see a raven-haired man with long straight hair cascades down his shoulder like Soo Won’s which pulled into low-braids.

“stand behind me”, he looks behind over his shoulder and snaps his fingers which resulting electric waves running on his fingers “only my lightning and Light power which can outpower this darkness”.

This man looks like Hak, but he has a pair of golden eyes with curved pupils which only can be inherited by the main members of Demon’s Royalty family.

Future-Yona stares into his cat-like topaz orbs which bring some nostalgic feeling to her “...daddy?”.

Hakuyo stirs awake and instantly sits up “Ura!?”.

Ura smiles when he looking behind to Hakuyo over his shoulder “it’s been a while, Hakuyo”.

“it’s not ‘been a while’, right?”, Kurei begrudgingly kicks Ura’s back before stomping on the back of Ura’s head “where have you been, old man? To disappear without leaving message and come out of nowhere just like a hero, do you think how messed up everything after you disappeared just like that?”.

“let’s have our bickering later, son”, Ura stomps on Kurei’s back in between his shoulders-blade, pulling his hands from behind before letting him go with dropping his son to the ground “for now, let’s focus on your enemy”.

“it’s been a while, older brother”, Ouga smiles broadly before he glares to Ura’s pendant and bracelet, the heirloom from their late father and the proof, something only the Demon King who sit on the throne which can inherit “so... you’ve been the King, huh? You always said you have no interest on the throne, yet here you are, the Demon King. In the end, you married with Lady Yayoi Suzuka because you aimed for her power to gain the throne, right?”.

“don’t group me with you, little brother. I’m not a sly snake like you. I forgave you when you put the curse which barely sending father to his death-bed and tried to kill me but what have you done?”, Ura lifts his hands, electric waves running through his hands before he throwing his lightning to Ouga and Mutsu in retaliation “you betrayed me, twice?! Not only killed our father in cold-blood just for the throne, you even killed my wife?!”.

All of them gulp when Ura can kill all of Ouga and Mutsu’s darkness troops with one strike of his thunder.

Still back-to-back with future-Yona, Soo Won shudders “your father is scary”.

Future-Yona covers her mouth, giggling before whispering beside Soo Won’s ear “is that so? I thought he’s cool because he’s hot, my sugar daddy”.

Kurenai gawks “I never saw father-in-law angry like that”.

“me too”, Kurei rolls his eyes to charred corpses around them which start turning into ashes “and at least, we needn’t to worry about these gross creatures anymore”.

Hakuyo reminds them “he’s the Demon King. Only the strongest Demon who can be King. Of course, he must be strong”.

“I hope I also could be that strong”, Hak whistles, ignoring Yona’s squawk about how Hak has been strong enough and difficult to be reached by her before Hak pointing to the fight scene, lifting his spear “should we help him?”.

Looking to the direction where Hak pointing his spear, they realize Mutsu who stands behind Ouga is about to help his master. After giving instruction to Yona’s group to back away while protect their companion who can’t fight, Kurei and Kurenai exchange glances before nodding their head. Future-Yona wants to help and fight along with them but Kurenai asks her to just stay with Yona’s group because future-Yona’s power is more fit to be their support and heal than to fight, not to mention future-Yona isn’t trained to fight like Kurei and Kurenai.

Kurei stands in front of Mutsu along with Kurenai “your opponent will be us”.

Like Kurei’s instruction, Hak and Soo Won along with the Dragons protect Yona those who can’t fight like Lily, baby-Yona, Yun and Ik-Su or the injured one like Hakuyo and Tae Woo. In the end of the fight, Ura still outdo Ouga like what happened years ago. Kurei and Kurenai successfully capture Mutsu and seal him with Kurenai’s fire barrier and Kurei’s shadow bind.

“this is the end, Ouga”, Ura lifts his hand to Mutsu and Ouga “I will make sure you two will turn into ashes after this”.

“dad, stop!?”, future-Yona lunges, hugging Ura from behind “what are you doing? You want to—”.

“this is the only way. Don’t stop me, daughter”, Ura clenches his fist, glaring down to her “don’t forget, he is the one who killed your grandfather and your mother?! My father and my wife!?”.

“but he is still your little brother, right?! Even if you killed him, it would not bring mother and grandfather back?! Just stop this?! Don’t continue this chain of hatred?! It’s a lie if I said I don’t feel lonely and sad because of mother’s death but I don’t want it if you lost the part of your heart with killing him?!”, future-Yona refuses to let him go, looking up with tears streaming down her face, sobbing “what the different of you with him if you kill him like he killed mother and grandfather? No matter how sad and hurt your feeling, no matter how you want to kill him and hate him, you still think of him as your family because he’s your only little brother. If you could, you don’t want to kill him but you’re afraid if he would endanger Hakuyo, Kurei and me like how it happened to mother. Because he’s your dearest little brother, instead it hurt you the most and you can’t forgive him for what he did to mother and grandfather, right? That much... what I feel from you...”.

Ura grits his teeth, he grabs future-Yona’s wrist, pulling her into his embrace. Cupping her cheek, he kisses his daughter’s forehead.

Future-Yona blinks away her tears “...dad?”.

Looking down to her sadly, Ura smiles fondly “you have the purest soul, human kind-heartedness, bravery and passionate like your mother. This... what makes me always doubt to see you, because you could remind me of what has been lost from me ever since your mother’s death, and you are the only one who could make me doubt to walk on the path I’ve chosen... but now, I couldn’t doubt anymore”.

Future-Yona gasps when Ura lifts her off the ground and throwing her to Kurei.

“Kurei, as my heir, marry with Kurenai and take care of your family. I choose you as next Demon King”, Ura lifts his fingers up in praying position and starts to read spell, looking down to Ouga and Mutsu as the characters of his spell starts to crawling around his body “don’t worry, this time I will make sure you two die... with me...”.

“father, don’t?!”, Kurei tries to stop him but to no avail, he can’t get closer. This is what he’s feared the most ever since Kurenai gives the scroll to him “that scroll has forbidden spell, the strongest spell to get rid the darkness and maybe the strongest spell that can get rid powerful darkness belonged to Mutsu and Ouga but the side-effect is, whoever use this forbidden spell will disappear become one with light?! It’s suicide magic spell?!”.

“daddy, stop it?! I don’t want it?!”, Future-Yona cries harder as Kurenai supporting her on her arms “NO?! I don’t want... to lose my father in front of my eyes again?!”.

Soo Won, Yona and Hak exchange glances before Yona handing baby-Yona to Lily, releasing her arrow to Ura but her arrow is burned by Ura’s lightning “it’s no use, I can’t stop him?!”.

Hak curses after his body and Soo Won’s body are pushed back by the strong wind “damn it, we can’t get closer, either?!”.

Ouga’s and Mutsu’s vanish on the air as white light envelops them all, including Ura. The last thing Ura remembers of, is his children’s voices, calling for him. As he opens his eyes, he finds himself lying on the most beautiful flower garden, his head on Yayoi’s lap.

“Ura”, Yayoi smiles down to him lovely and kisses his forehead “I missed you”.

Sitting up quickly, Ura reaches out his hands and envelops her on his embrace, blinking away his tears due to his yearning to her for years, kissing her as he inhales her flowery scent “Yayoi... I love you...”.

“...first and last time I saw you crying, when I was on the verge of my death door. I’m so sorry, for leaving your side that fast”, Yayoi blinks away her tears and shakes her head “you’re so stupid, Ura... how about Hakuyo and our children?”.

From far distance, they hear their children’s voice, still calling for Ura, even begging for Yayoi to not take Ura this fast and bring Ura back to their side.

Yayoi tilts her head, holding Ura’s hands “see? If you die here, it will hurt them the most. They have been unfortunate enough, lost me on their young age. If you left them too, what would be left on them?”.

“don’t forget, they still have Hakuyo”, Ura kisses her longingly and smiles down apologetically to her, cupping her cheeks and running his fingers through her hair, kissing her eyelid as he wrapping his arms around her waist “let’s just cherish our moment this time”.

Meanwhile, on the Human realm, Kurei successfully maintains to preserve Ura’s body, preventing Ura’s body disappear and turn into light using his darkness and shadow power but it’s not enough, Ura’s soul still hasn’t come back yet. Future-Yona cries, weeping while using her healing power. Hakuyo, Kurenai and Kurei also help her to transfer their power to Ura, with hope to bring back Ura’s soul to his body. Hak hugs crying Yona on his arms. Soo Won looks down worriedly to future-Yona while carrying the crying baby-Yona on his arms. Looks like because they share the same soul, the three of them have the same reaction.

Wiping her tears, future-Yona looks down to her unconscious father with her teary-eyes _“dad, please be safe?!”_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... the cliffhanger. I know it's evil of me, but no worry, it's only two chapters remaining ^_^


	15. Glad To Meet You

After she drops her head, leaning her ear on Ura’s chest, future-Yona straightens her body and cries out, panicked “he’s not breathing and his heart isn’t beating!? What should we do?!”.

“Kurenai, help me to do the CPR!?”, Hakuyo lifts her palm, she has to ask Kurenai because Kurenai has more experience on using her power, unlike Future-Yona “the thunder or lightning element was created by Fire and Wind element. I will create Wind and you create the Fire”.

Kurenai, pale-faced, gulps before nodding her head and lifting her shaking hand “uh, how about the size and power?”.

“dear, calm down”, Kurei takes both Kurenai’s hand, pleading “you can do this. Save my father, please?”.

Kurenai nods her head before turning to Hakuyo “I’m ready”.

“not bigger than an apple, warm enough to not leave the burns. After we unite the elements and once there’s electric waves on our hands, let’s put our intertwined hands on his chest and his left abdomen when I say ‘clear’. Are you ready?”, Hakuyo gives instruction to her as the tiny whirlwind appears on her palm “okay, after three... one, two, three, clear!”.

After Hakuyo and Kurenai send the electric waves on their intertwining hand, Ura gasps and his back arches backward before he slowly opens his eyes “...Yayoi...”.

Future-Yona cries out, slapping his cheeks “daddy?! stay with me!? get yourself together?!”.

Kurei lifts his thumb for his twin’s action “if the situation wasn’t this crisis, I would laugh it off”.

“...Yona? I was—”, Ura sits back and rubs his stinging cheeks, still baffled but some of his oxygen is kicked out of his lungs when future-Yona, Kurei, Kurenai and Hakuyo lunge into him and hug him tightly on bear hug “—Oof?! All of you, it’s cramped, you guys are too close...”.

Hakuyo, Kurenai, Kurei and future-Yona speak at once “STUPID?!”.

Yona’s and Soo Won’s group sigh in relief when the Demon’s group (practically Hakuyo, Kurenai, Kurei, future-Yona and Ura are Demon, so I will just call them as Demon group) start argue as they fret over Ura.

“just deal with it?! You should be grateful because I wasn’t stabbing you?!”, Hakuyo smacks Ura’s head, ignoring her tears which flowing freely “and that’s for scaring us, you moron?! What did you think you’re doing?!”.

“that’s right, father in law?! You scared us to death?!”.

“you moron old man?! Don’t die on us, you dummy?!”.

“YOU’RE STUPID!?”, it’s future-Yona who gives the most hysterical, bursting into tears and punching him with her fist while crying like a child “have you ever thought about how do I feel about you!? Even if it’s to protect us, it’s no use if you die, Dad?! For how long you want to blame yourself for mother’s death while it was not your fault at all?! I understand you only want to protect us, but... don’t you realize... how it only made me feel lonely all along this time with mother’s death and your absence!?”, burying her crying face on Ura’s chest, she hugs him while sobbing violently “I thought you’d die... I thought I’d really lose you too... like what happened to mother...”.

Looking down to his daughter with guilty frown, Ura hugs her tightly, kissing the crown of her head “Yona, forgive me”.

Ura explains it to them, when Yayoi was killed, Ura was so mad and he never enraged like that to Ouga. He barely killed them, but Mutsu successfully ran away with Ouga using forbidden spell to cross through time and place. As long as Ura lived on Infinite City of Demon realm, he raised Kurei helped by his mother, to prepare Kurei as next Demon King, also looking for Ouga’s and Mutsu’s whereabouts. Ura found out that Ouga and Mutsu had travelled backwards in time to this era.

“so using this Outer Cloud Mirror, I also went here sometimes to looking for them after I asked the priest to take care of this mirror as long as I was looking for those two bastards in this era”, Ura lifts his hand and the mirror appears out of nowhere from the thin air _“I was so surprised to find the past-self of you and your mother”_.

Hakuyo jaw-drops, pointing her accusing finger “so the mirror is with you?!”.

“I don’t even know that you have acquainted with this Demon King!?”, Yun snaps his head to Ik-Su “where the hell you hid that mirror all along this time?!”.

Ik-Su who tilts his head and smiles innocently with a flower growing from the crown of his head (*kidding) “within a hole of the tree”.

Ura doesn’t sure about Yona’s blood as Demon should be awakened or not because unlike Kurei, her blood as the half-blooded Demon isn’t as strong as Kurei and he wants to respect Yayoi’s hope to let their daughter live her life as human in case half of their daughter’s blood as Demon had never been awakened “without knowing where were they and there was still a chance they would endanger your life, what I could do only watch over your growth from far distance to keep you safe because after I lost your mother, I don’t want to lose any of my family again, be it my children, my cousin or my mother... without I even thought about how lonely you could be without my presence, although you already have great guardian like Hakuyo, for that alone, I apologize”.

“dad, because we’re family, we’re so close and far at the same time. We share the same blood within our vein, but sometimes we can be insensitive and hurt each other’s feeling without considering the effect, but no matter what, the bond does and will always exist”, future-Yona takes both Ura’s hand on her hands and looking up to him with teary-eyes, smiling brightly “you’re my father and I’m your daughter... so there’s nothing I need to forgive of you when you only did what you thought as the best way to protect me... I have been waiting for so long, to be able to meet with you again... to touch and hug you like I did when I was a child... could I hug you?”.

 _“I too have been waiting for so long to able to touch and hug my own daughter”_ , Ura smiles before pulling her into his embrace “you’ve grown so big. Last time I met you, you were really tiny”.

Stroking baby-Yona who seems like in a high-spirit, Soo Won smiles in relief, exchanging glance with Hak who smiles back to him and Yona who smile broadly when they looking at the endearing scene before them. Yona smiles brightly and even teared-up a little, same with the others who feel touched.

“of course she is, it’s been 13 years old, you know?”, Kurei scoffs before grumbling “and it feels like you love and spoil her much more than me”.

Kurenai chuckles, wiping her tears and tapping Kurei’s shoulder “my, my, if you’re jealous and wants a bear hug too, you should admit it, honey”.

Kurei blushes “I’m not!?”.

Future-Yona grins and waves her hand “aw, needn’t to feel embarrassed, brother?! Just join us!?”.

Ura shares the same grin with his daughter before spreading his hands to the side “she’s right, come to my chest, come on”.

Kurei narrows his eyes in suspicion “great, I have a feeling both of you will make a team to tease me now”.

With broad grin on their face, Kurenai and Hakuyo push Kurei to Ura and future-Yona. Kurei stumbles and he falls into Ura’s other side.

“back then, I saw your mother and I wanted to go with her but then, I heard my children’s voice. When I looked back to her, she smiled to me and asked me to go back here”, Ura squeezes both his children with his arms “...I’m so sorry, for scaring you two”.

Kurei furrows his eyebrow and sighs in defeat, leaning his face on his shoulder as Ura grabs the back of his head “dare to do it again, I am the one who will send you to mother’s place and kill you, you moron old man”.

“unless you want to make your twin sister crying, please don’t do it, Kurei”, spreading her wings as she’s flying down to the Earth from the Heaven, Yayoi who wears a white gown, floating on the air above her re-united family. Yayoi smiles down to them all “my children, take care of your dumbass father, okay?”.

With a single glance to Ura’s expression, they know this is Yayoi, the late of Demon King’s wife. Even Hakuyo also blinks her tears away because she still remembers it, the white gown Yayoi wears right now is the very same white gown of her wedding with Ura, she looks so beautiful like a goddess, an angel even. For Ura and Hakuyo, Yayoi still looks like herself when the last time they saw her. Different case with the twin siblings who barely remember of their mother.

Blinking her tears away, future-Yona is struck in awe. She only knows her mother from her photo and only now she realizes how she missed her so much “...mother?”.

Even Kurei is also teared up a bit when he looks to his mother, the perfect image of an angel in his eyes and he understands, no wonder his father fallen into this goddess “...so beautiful”.

“oh, my... please don’t cry. I apologize for not able to stay by your side, to see your growth”, Yayoi hugs Kurei and future-Yona, kissing her children on the forehead before smiling down to Hakuyo “and Hakuyo, thank you very much, for raise Yona into great woman she is now”.

“nah, instead I am the one who should give thanks to you for let me raise her like she’s my own daughter”, Hakuyo smirks and waves it off like usual “my life has been getting more interesting and I’ve never felt bored as long as I’m with her”.

Chuckling, after she gives loving hug for Hakuyo, Yayoi turns to another Yona, princess Yona in this era who standing beside Hak and Soo Won “and Yona?”.

Yona blinks her eyes in confusion “yes?”.

“thank you very much for being born as my daughter”, Yayoi smiles fondly before her hair turns into long straight raven-hair and her eyes turn into purple “twice”.

Soo Won, Yona and Hak gasp, because Yayoi turns into Kashi for a while.

Yona flies her hands to cover her mouth before she blinking away her tears “mother?!”.

As Kashi, she kisses Yona’s forehead “I’m sorry for leaving your side that fast. Thank you, for being born as my daughter in this era”.

Yona wraps her arms around Hak’s torso before bursting into tears. Kashi asks Hak, Soo Won, Yun and the Dragon to take care of Yona before she changes her form back into Yayoi.

Last, Yayoi turns to her husband with those sad eyes.

“Ura, it’s enough, right? I never blamed you or hate you, so please... Stop blaming yourself and looking for atonement of my death, I hope nothing but your happiness along with our children because your happiness is my own happiness”, reaching out her hands, with her figure floating on the air, before she disappears, Yayoi kisses Ura with a single tear cascades down her cheek “I love you, Ura”.

Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, he knows this is separation. As if she can read his mind, Yayoi smiles brightly, so beautiful and intoxicating “and don’t think this is separation, because I’ll be waiting for you, I will watch over you all from above there as I’m waiting, like what I’ve been doing ever since my death”.

Tipping his head up, Ura smiles and closes his eyes slowly “I love you, Yayoi”.

Even if they feel like they see Ura crying when they see the Demon King and the Angel kiss longingly, whether it’s Yayoi’s or Ura’s, they pretend to see nothing. After Yayoi disappears, Ura turns to Hakuyo who jumps at the sudden attention. Hakuyo instantly averts her eyes from Ura in reflex.

“I have prepared myself because I thought you would hug me or try to kill me the first, cousin”, Ura teases her with his usual remark “what’s wrong? needn’t to hold yourself back”.

Teared up, Hakuyo throws herself and hugs Ura. Burying her crying face on his shoulder, she sobs “...dare to pull that stunt again, I’m seriously gonna kill you. You don’t have any idea as to how afraid I was”.

Ura carries her, patting her back with slight smug grin “yeah, I’m sorry”.

Hak doesn’t let this chance to tease Jae Ha, patting Jae Ha’s shoulder with teasing smirk “you were jilted by her, bro”.

Jae Ha rolls his eyes before scowling “okay, now I’m jealous... also want to get a hug from her...”.

Releasing her shoes, Hakuyo throws her shoes which landing on both Jae Ha’s face while the other one is easily dodged by Hak “shut up, pervert?!”.

“hey, the one who pervert here is only him?!”, Hak lifts his finger pointing Jae Ha, protesting “not me?!”.

Looking down to his cousin from head to toe, Ura just realizes “...say, Hakuyo, why do you turn into you woman form before the sunset?”.

Hakuyo snaps back in shock “insensitive as usual?! You just realized it!? I couldn’t go back into my man form for whoever Gods of whatever religions?!”.

Ura lifts his hand “okay, calm down and before we figure out the reason is because of what, could you tell me what happened?”.

Along with some addition from future-Yona and Soo Won, Hakuyo recites what have been happened “and I have no idea about why I couldn’t go back into my man form and still being stuck in my woman form till now ever since I fell off the cliff?!”.

Ura covers his mouth to hide his smug grin “ah... looks like I know what happened”.

Future-Yona exclaims, lifting both her hand “as expected from the Demon King?! What is it, dad?”.

Kurei rolls his eyes in suspicion “yeah, just spit it out”.

“long story short, you have double sex, which mean you can become man or woman whenever you want BUT”, Ura deliberately emphasizes the ‘but’ part “when you finally fallen in love with your soulmate, your sex will become certain, which means... you have met with your soulmate, which a man, considering your sex has turned into woman and for certain is woman now”.

Knowing she’s a woman now and she can’t go back to her man form, Hakuyo shrieks “Ura, you can’t be serious!?”.

“but I’m serious. That’s what I know of what I learned from my parent. They prepared me as Demon King, after all”, Ura tries to calm her down “look, your mother is Muma, the Queen of Succubus clan even while your father is Amanojaku Awashima. Maybe your father’s blood is stronger but Muma’s sex will become certain once they feel interested on certain someone and naturally their sex will turn into the opposite of your partner’s... so long story short, due to your mother and father’s bloods, you’re a woman now for certain because you have met with your soulmate which is a man”.

“oh, I see... we get it now, so Hakuyo is gonna be a woman from now on for certain because she has met with her soulmate”, future-Yona tosses her fist into her palm “WHAT?! WHO IS THAT!?”.

Kurei shakes his head, tapping his twin’s shoulder “why do you still ask, sister?”.

“I guess you know exactly who is that, cousin”, Ura caresses his chin with evil smirk “not to mention I also saw **everything** that happened between you and him, green-haired man there when I hid while observe you all”.

“you have been hiding all this time and only saw to observe all those times? Seriously?”, Kurei yells in protest “you should have come out sooner, old man?!”.

“SCREW YOU?!”, Hakuyo smacks Ura’s ribs before flying to the woods “no matter how many years have passed by, you’re still so mean, Ura!?”.

Because Hakuyo goes flying to the woods, Jae Ha wants to go after her but Ura halts him, suggesting to not do it unless Jae Ha wants her to stab him (which Jae Ha doesn’t mind at all actually) so Ura orders Kurei and Kurenai to go find Hakuyo, telling future-Yona to not go because he still wants her to stay beside him.

While Kurei and Kurenai go to chase after their ‘Aunt’, future-Yona scowls “daddy, don’t tease Aunt too much like that!? It’s been hard already for her to have herself turned into woman forever?!”.

“why? I didn’t tease her, dear”, Ura smiles innocently “it’s only her and your mother who easily flustered, sweetheart”.

Yun narrows his eyes, pointing to Ura and looking up pointedly to Hak “Hak, are you sure the Demon King here isn’t your relatives? Seems like you have so many resemblances with him”.

“really?”, Hak raises his eyebrow and shrugs his shoulder “I don’t think so”.

“fret not, needn’t to worry about Hakuyo, she’s versatile either as a man or a woman. She would be able to adapt very soon, for sure”, patting his daughter’s head, Ura looks down with reassuring smile before he feels the chilling on his nape due to remembrance of the past “and I really feel grateful that she has met her soulmate, because with this, she wouldn’t try to flirt with me when she’s in her woman form even if just to tease me anymore”.

“I get it now, why Hakuyo and Jae Ha can be together”, Yun states the matter of fact, gaining Kija, Shina and Zeno’s nods, ignoring Jae Ha’s squawk “looks like they are meant to be together”.

“one thing for sure, I’m sleepy”, Yona yawns, the same with baby-Yona “how about we sleep right away after we finish our supper?”.

Future-Yona looks up to Ura with her best puppy eyes “would you like to sleep with me tonight, dad?”.

“of course. It’s good idea, I feel my body rather hurt due to your harsh action when tried to wake me up”, Ura feels melting due to her puppy eyes, already carrying her on his arms “your brother may join us if he wants”.

“oh, fret not, father. I’m not a child anymore”, Kurei waves his hand and with broad grin, he pulls Kurenai into his embrace “besides I have my own pillow”.

Kurenai grins smugly, nuzzling her head on the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around Kurei’s neck, purring “and I need my heat-source~”.

“kids, since we stay on other people’s hut, just make sure to keep your clothes on, okay? We need to sleep peacefully tonight and we don’t want to hear strange noises”, Ura shakes his head knowingly before giving last instruction “do it when we have gone back home”.

Kurei and Kurenai salute, sharing same sly smirk “okay~”.

Tae Woo narrows his eyes “pervert, both of you”.

“agreed”, Lily nods her head before gently pushing and scolding Tae Woo “and you should rest properly or your wound will not heal properly, Tae Woo”.

Jae Ha already stands behind them with broad grin “you will make a good wife for him, Lily-chan~”.

Ignoring the bickering amongst this noisy bunch, Yun looks back to his little hut “eh, wonder if our little hut will be enough for these Royalty?”.

“if there’s not enough place on the hut, we can always sleep on the tree”, looking down to his daughter, at least Ura doesn’t want to let his daughter sleeping on the tree or the hard ground so he snaps his finger to create an artificial cloud “or we can sleep on the artificial cloud as our makeshift bed that I created using magic spell, like this”.

With sparkling eyes, future-Yona jumps in her place like excited child “I want to try it, daddy?!”.

After helping future-Yona to get on the artificial cloud, Ura chuckles when future-Yona hopping and saying it feels like hopping on the trampoline. Next second, Ura twitches his eyebrow “...uh, what are you doing, Hakuyo?”.

Hakuyo hugs him from behind, scowling as she clinging into him like a monkey “if you want me to forgive you, let me sleep with you and Yona tonight”.

“of course”, when he realizes the collective of staring daggers on his back, Ura looks back to see Yona, baby-Yona and Yun staring to him with sparkling eyes “...I will just create other artificial cloud for you all to sleep then. And don’t worry, it will last until I recite the magic spell to make it disappear”.

Yona and the others bow their head “thank you very much, Demon King”.

Tae Woo wraps his arm around Hak’s shoulder, slumping on Hak’s back “can I sleep beside you for tonight, big bro?”.

After giving baby-Yona to Soo Won, Yona wraps her arms around Hak’s waist “eh? I want sleep beside Hak too”.

Suddenly, Kurenai pushes Lily till Lily stumbles before touching Tae Woo’s shoulders, leaning on his back “wha— Kurenai?! What are you doing?”.

In a second, Kurenai takes out her smart-phone from her pocket before she takes a picture of Lily hugging Tae Woo and Yona hugging Hak while Tae Woo leaning on Hak’s back “happy sandwich~”.

Kurei smirks and takes out his smartphone “send it all to me, dear”.

Kurenai chirps “I also took several photos of your mother when she kissed father-in-law and when she hugged you two. Should I send those to your phone too, honey?”.

“when did you do that!? you’re really amazing!? thank you!?”, wrapping his arms around her torso, Kurei gives thanks kiss with kissing her many times (luckily this time Soo Won covers baby-Yona’s eyes, just like Hak covers Yona’s and Yun’s eyes) before turning on the bluetooth in his phone “And of course, send it to me”.

Ura, Hakuyo and future-Yona say in unison from above the artificial cloud as they lying on their stomach “send it to us too?!”.

Soo Won is shocked, this is new for him too “wait, so smartphone can even get photo of spirit or ghost too?!”.

After Hak lowering his hands, Yun and Yona speak in unison “what is smartphone?”.

Crap.

“I leave it to you”, Ura says with a smile on his smile, tapping Hakuyo’s shoulder like future-Yona does before both father and daughter quickly lying on their side “good night”.

Future-Yona leans closer to Ura’s chest, listening to her father’s heartbeat, it feels like listening to lullaby from her mother, so soothing and she’s fast asleep. Meanwhile Ura wraps his arm around her on his sleep. Sighing heavily, Hakuyo can’t help it but think how cute they looked like.

After Hakuyo gives the explanation like she has previously with Soo Won etc., she’s lying back beside Ura and leaning her face against Ura’s back, ignoring Jae Ha’s remark to sleep with him instead “good night”.

Both Hakuyo and future-Yona sleep soundly on each of Ura’s side, fast asleep and cuddling to Ura. Kurei and Kurenai smile down to them before they join the trio, sleeping beside future Yona’s other side. It turns out that on the larger artificial cloud below the Demon group where Yona’s and Soo Won’s group sleeping, Ik-Su sleeps beside Yun who sleeps beside Yona who cuddling to Hak’s chest. Tae Woo leans his face on Hak’s back, trying hard to sleep with Lily cuddling on his back. Above their head, Four Dragons sleep on their own mess while Joo Doh and Soo Won sleep on each side of baby-Yona.

* * *

Next morning when Soo Won wakes up, he’s surprised to find baby-Yona, future-Yona and other members of Demon group disappear. Seems like he is the last who wake up, with Joo Doh watching guard nearby. Joo Doh thinks Soo Won will be panicked when he wakes up without baby-Yona and future-Yona nearby, so he’s waiting nearby till Soo Won wakes up and and he’s right. After telling Soo Won where are all the princesses, Soo Won goes to outside and feels relieved because baby-Yona sits on Hak’s lap, munching a steamed-bun she’s got from Hak. Though, Soo Won finds it’s odd because both Yona and future-Yona roll their skirt up to their thighs and their sleeves up to their biceps, trying to catch a fish using their hands.

Hak looks behind over his shoulder, fishing on the riverbank while watching over baby-Yona “oh, morning, sleepy-head. Still anemic on the morning?”.

“the King has an anemia?”, Kija sits beside Hak, fishing along with him “should I call Yun?”.

“he’s just kidding, don’t take it seriously”, Soo Won rolls his eyes playfully “Yun is the young doctor of your group, if I don’t wrong?”.

“we are not in the Castle, so if you want to eat, hunt something first”, Yun walks passing by Soo Won with a bowl on his hand, mashing the spices “I hope you guys can give me some fresh meats like fish, bird or boar. I’m gonna make a stew and roasted meats. We have a lot of bellies to feed”.

“will a bear be good enough?”, Ura comes back after hunting with Hakuyo and Jae Ha, both Hakuyo and Jae Ha carrying a heap of apples, pears and peaches while the Demon King himself carrying a rather-charred bear on his back “we’ve got a lot of food on our hands”.

Yun deadpans “that’s a lot of food you’ve got, Demon King”.

Not far from the river, Lily and Tae Woo come back, Lily carrying some birds, Tae Woo carrying the bow with arrows on his quiver. Seems like they have gone for hunting the birds but because Lily can’t shoot the birds down properly, Tae Woo has teased her before he shoots down some birds on Lily’s hands, giving remark that Yona’s skill on bow is more expert and Lily needs some more practice to get on that level. Lily has protested back to Tae Woo for not restrain himself due to the wounds on his body, that’s why she’s tried to shoot down the bird from the first place although she’s failed.

“we’re back!?”, Kurei comes back with Kurenai, carrying some lizards and snakes (again) because he’s in mood to make the snake stew and roasted lizard “Shina and Zeno haven’t gone back from collecting the firewood?”.

Joo Doh shouts in protest when looking how some of Yona’s group turning pale “what I told you before to bring proper food?!”.

On the other hand, Kurenai brings some berries, insects, walnuts and mushrooms “eh? If you don’t like the snake or lizard, would you prefer bugs then? They’re full of nutrition and some of them felt crunchy when you reasted it”.

Kija turns pale as death “bugs?!”.

“Kija?!”, Yona shouts when Kija fainted, scowling to Hak “Hak?! Don’t just laugh like that?! it’s not funny at all!?”.

Zeno comes back with Shina, baffled to find Kija fainted “did Zeno and Seiryuu miss something?”.

After Shina tells Zeno what happened, Shina and Zeno help Jae Ha to wake Kija up.

Ura hums with naughty smirk “hm, wonder if the dragon actually is weaker than bugs?”.

Kija instantly wakes up, fisting his hand “what did you say, you Demon?!”.

“great job, Demon King”, Hak tosses his hand with Ura’s “and I also thought of the same thing the first time he joined us”.

Hakuyo raises her eyebrow “I see both of you really get along well, huh?”.

Next second, they hear future-Yona calling “dad?! How could I catch the fish only using my hands?! What kind of training this is actually?!”.

“so they catch the fish on the river using their hands only is training from you?”, Soo Won is confused “but why should they catch the fish as training?”.

“from what I’ve heard, princess Yona on this era fought using a bow, right? And my daughter also wanted me to train her like I trained her brother, so I train them both”, Ura shrugs it off before he “this is important to train your eyes on catching sight of your enemy, to heighten your instinct about sensing your enemy’s presence, to train the muscles of your arms and legs and to fix your body’s posture. For example”, tossing his robe to Hakuyo (who blushing furiously and squealing in delightful while holding Ura’s robe because she can finally witness his hot and sexy body again, ignoring the fact she’s gaining Jae Ha’s rolled eyes), Ura rolls his pants up to his knees before dive his legs on the river. Using hand with his clawed-fingers of him, Ura claws some fishes to the ground (which Yun and Hakuyo gather thankfully) “like that. Not to mention this training also will help to smooth your skin”.

Yona and future-Yona chirp with sparkling eyes “really?!”.

“oh, boy”, Hak twitches the corner of his mouth into dry smirk “I have a feeling the princess will enjoy this kind of training”.

Beside Hak, Soo Won nods his head in agreement “indeed”.

Future-Yona knows her father is a Demon, but still... looking at him just now, she putting her hand on her hip “...but am I the only one who feel like I just witnessed a bear caught the fish instead?”.

“sister, don’t forget that our father is wilder than a bear and believe me, he’s going easy on you”, Kurei glares down to his father pointedly “when I was a child, he kicked me to the sea fulfilled by meat-eater fish or threw me to the dangerous beast just to train me for hunting. I prefer the animals on Human realm because they are far tamer compared the animals on Demon realm”.

Kurenai blurts out “but didn’t you say you kinda like it because thanks to that, father-in-law would spend his time with you rather than those women who worked up and chasing after him? Not to mention you were quite in bad mood every time your father were claimed as the number one man which women want to sleep with according to the Infinite City’s festivities”.

Locking her head on his arm, Kurei grinds his fist to her head without real intention to hurt her “Ku-re-nai”.

Future-Yona blinks her eyes “what festivities?”.

Looking up to his twin “sort of festival or award. Even without effort, father usually gained title as number one man which women want to sleep with at the Infinite City. On another word, he’s been claimed as the hottest man which make too many women worked up over him”.

It successfully invites future-Yona’s anger “what?! Father is the King and he has married with mother?! He is the only one who have the right to decide?!”.

“not change the fact he’s a widower and those annoying women thought they still have a chance. Ignoring father’s feelings and rejection, although father was always being cold to them, they kept flirting and wooing on him. I’ve rather fed up by that ever since I was kid until there was a time I protested to him out loud, just choose a woman as his wife so those annoying women would stop chasing after him, and you know what did he say to me?”, Kurei lifts his thumb pointing Ura as the remembrance of his father smiled down to him, patting his head before telling him _“hmph, Kurei, don’t be ridiculous. No one can replace your mother, ever”_.

Yona blushes, thinking what if it’s Hak who say it before whispering to future-Yona as she wiping her wet arms and legs “your daddy is so cool”.

“our daddy, you mean”, future-Yona chuckles, doing the same with Yona “though, we have to agree that Hak and my dad have so much resemblance”.

Yun clears his throat “my apologize to interrupt, but it’s better if you bring the fish to me as soon as possible, we only have a fish here that the Demon King threw out of the river with bear’s technique and I bet it’s not enough for all of us”.

“since you need it quick”, Ura tells future-Yona and Yona to get out of the river quickly. Once they get out of the river, Ura snaps his finger and some fishes floating on the surface of the river after Ura sending the electric waves on his hand to the river “see? What we need is only to pick it all out of the river”.

“show off”, Hakuyo and future-Yona say in unison, rolling their eyes. When future-Yona, baby-Yona and Yona sneeze, Hakuyo giggles before handing the dry towels to future-Yona and Yona “quick, before you two get the cold, wipe yourself to dry”.

After handing baby-Yona to Soo Won, Hak gives his sleeveless robe to Yona, telling her to warm her body before she catches a cold. Rolling his sleeves and pants-leg up, Hak picks the floating fish to the ground which caught by Shina and Kija. Realizing future-Yona ogles to him, Hak smirks before teasing her “is there something on my face, Lady Yona from future?”.

Realizing she is busted, future-Yona shakes her head “nothing?!”.

Kurei appears behind her with teasing smirk which match with Hak’s “liar. You said in your mind that no wonder mother fallen into our father, just like how your past-self fallen into Hak and you indeed considered father and Hak as hot guy”.

With face as red as her hair, future-Yona fumes, chasing after him “Kurei, you’re so mean?! Don’t read my mind and just blurt it out in front of everyone like that?!”.

Although Soo Won feels the sting on his heart due to jealousy, he quickly waves it off as nothing. Instead, Soo Won chuckles when he looking down to baby-Yona who laughs and clapping her hands after looking at Hak who teases Yona who covers her blushing face and future-Yona who yanks Kurei’s hair and bites Kurei’s head after getting on Kurei’s back “you think it’s funny too, right?”.

Baby-Yona who sitting on Soo Won’s lap, looking up, patting Soo Won’s bicep and standing with her wobbly legs “up, up”.

“oh, you want to be carried?”, Soo Won carry her on his arms. Next second, they are all surprised or shocked because baby-Yona kisses Soo Won. Soo Won’s eyes widen and he jaw-drops because baby-Yona kisses him on the lips “eh?”.

The others are stunned and be like ‘WHAT?!’.

Plucking Kurei’s hair on her fist, future-Yona jaw-drops _“I lose to a baby?”_.

“you lose to a baby”, Kurei whispers from below with smug grin, but after future-Yona locking his head on her arms, Kurei’s face starts turning pale “can’t...breathe...”.

“uh, Your Majesty?”, Joo Doh waves his hand in front of Soo Won’s face but nothing “crap, she broke him”.

“old habit die hard, huh?”, Ura carries baby-Yona on his arms, he looking down with nostalgic smile when baby-Yona beams up to him “when you were a baby, you usually kissed me, Hakuyo or Yayoi, Yona. Because when it comes to Kurei, you two usually had a fight due to toys or something and usually, it was Kurei who lost against you because you bit his head when getting on his back, like you did just now”.

Ura hands baby-Yona to Jae Ha because Hakuyo wants to feed her. When baby-Yona suddenly will kiss Jae Ha as Jae Ha carries her on his arm, Soo Won instantly snatches her away before telling her “Yona, you shouldn’t kiss anyone like that because a kiss is only for someone you like, not strangers. It’s fine to kiss your parent or siblings but—”.

Soo Won is cut off by baby-Yona who kisses him again, laughing innocently “but I like Won?!”.

* * *

When Hak wakes up after the midnight, he smiles down when he sees how baby-Yona curling into ball in her sleep, cuddling on Yona’s chest while future-Yona is still on the same position with yesterday night, sleeping on her father’s chest, but he doesn’t find Soo Won. After he takes a peek to outside, he finds Soo Won standing on the riverbank, looking up to the sky. Hak approaches him, standing beside him “what’s wrong? you can’t sleep?”.

“oh, I was just thinking...”, Soo Won finally opens up his feeling to Hak, about how he has been feeling insecure sometimes about whether he can be a good King or not, also whether he can give the throne back to Yona after everything he has strived down to do, is done “I’ve been thinking... when I have finished everything, I want to give the throne back to Yona and I’m ready to accept whatever fate I’ll have on hers or on your hands. After all... after what I’ve done, I always thought... I don’t hope to live happily and die peacefully”.

Next second, Hak smacks the back of Soo Won’s head with a vein popping on his head “it’s a good thing you didn’t just blurt it out in front of the princess, or else she’d cry and I’m gonna beaten you black and blue for that, for sure”.

“that’s why, I apologize. I realize I’m really doing as I please”, rubbing the back his head, Soo Won smiles sheepishly “but I’m glad for you two. I believe you and Yona will be happy. I’m relieved, because I was right when I thought if it’s Hak, I believe I could trust Yona with you”.

“just like how I used to think that if it were you, you would make her happy?”, Hak remarks with lopsided smirk, shaking his head “I guess both of us really an idiot”.

Soo Won chuckles, crossing his hands before his chest “I guess so”.

“you should have realized it instead, what you have done for Kouka is pretty amazing, you know?”, Hak taps Soo Won’s shoulder “but from now on, just remember that you’re not doing it alone, anymore”.

Soo Won smiles in nostalgic way “...yeah, thank you very much. Maybe it will be better if you and Yona can go back to the Hiryuu Castle, to live there just like the old time, or visit sometimes, perhaps”.

“you should talk to her. It’s her choice”, Hak nonchalantly brushes off the guilty he can feel from Soo Won “also, you should convey your feeling to her before you regret it”.

“what do you—”.

“oh, don’t you think I don’t realize it, old friend”, Hak raises his eyebrow mockingly with knowing smirk “I noticed how you and the Demon Lady from the future behave to each other. You should make a clarity to her and find your own happiness. Believe me, it’s what I and princess Yona want too. Just admit it, you started having feelings to her, right? The Demon Princess Yona Suzuka”.

Hak grins broadly when Soo Won blushes furiously.

Averting his eyes from Hak, Soo Won grumbles “geez, it’s not like I don’t want to admit it out loud, I just... you know, I’m not used to things like this and I’m not expert of... unlike you...”.

Hak smacks Soo Won’s forehead this time “hey, what do you mean by ‘expert’, huh?”.

Joo Doh who hides behind the tree, leaning his back on the bark of tree, lowering his crossed-hands to the side _“I guess it’s fine to leave them two alone”_.

Just when Joo Doh wants to go back to sleep, he sees Ura standing behind Hak and Soo Won. Crossing his hands before his chest, Ura calls them “I have something to talk about with you two”.

Hak and Soo Won jump, they don’t even realize his presence.

Standing, Hak turns his body facing Ura “and what is it?”.

“I have something to talk with you, as a Demon King”, Ura pointedly states as he looking straight to Hak, before he narrowing his eyes to Soo Won with intense gaze “and I have something to talk with you as a father from my daughter, King Soo Won”.


	16. Promises Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, finally

Hak is dumbfounded “seriously? I mean, for real?”.

“we only can prove about it once we get there tomorrow. That’s all I need to talk with you. And now, King Soo Won”, Ura crosses his arms before his chest, looking down with disdainful glare, slightly narrowing his eyes “I’d prefer it if you could keep your good distance with my daughter. Stay away from my daughter”.

Hak looks like want to say something but Soo Won halts him and asks Ura dubiously “and if I refuse?”.

Looking to icy glare and dark smirk on Ura’s face, Soo Won and Hak feel shuddering on their nape before Ura states calmly “when it comes to the bloodshed, only innocence who would be the preys. I’m sure your race would agree”.

Hak narrows his eyes “it was sounded like you were just making a threat”.

“I am not making a threat, just warned your King”, Ura clarifies “after all, taking down a castle or burning your country into ashes, it isn’t difficult task at all for us, the Demon”.

“I don’t understand, what’s your reason for refuse to give your blessing upon your daughter’s relationship with him? because Soo Won is human?”, Hak shrugs his shoulders “your wife is a human, too. Yeah, maybe your wife isn’t like any ordinary human, but she is **still** human and although your daughter is the Demon princess, half of her blood is still human, right?”.

“do you think I care about the difference of races such as human and Demons?”, Ura scoffs “Alas, if I cared about it, I wouldn’t marry with Yayoi from the first place”.

Hak groans “then what’s the problem?”.

“because as a father, I doubt to give my blessing to him. Maybe you are the great King for this Kingdom but I’m afraid of what kind of fate that will befall upon my daughter because as a father and a man, I doubt if you are a good man, worth enough for my daughter. Do you think I don’t know what happened to ‘princess Yona’? that you killed King Il, her father in this era, betrayed your trusted friend and broke their heart, ruined her world into pieces even after knowing that she loved you, even ready to kill them when it was needed?”, walking closer to him, Ura stands tall in front of Soo Won “maybe the three of you have resolved your past, started over to new future but what’s the guarantee I could trust my daughter to you?”.

Hak scoffs “say the one who neglected her for years?”.

“at least, I left Hakuyo with her and always watched them over from far distance in order to protect them. I still have the right for her custody because I am her father. While you... do you even know what kind of hardships they’ve been going through outside Hiryuu Castle, King Soo Won?”, gaining Soo Won’s silence, Ura taps his shoulder before turning his back against them walking back to the hut “I will bring my daughter back to the future, to our home and I know she must have understood it either, that’s why my daughter deliberately keeps her distance with you, my smart girl. Think twice before you dare to lay your hand on my daughter, King Soo Won”.

“so noisy”, Hakuyo yawns, carrying baby-Yona on her arms “you’re lucky because your argue didn’t wake up the children. Your daughter wouldn’t be pleased with what you were speaking about with them, my King”.

Ura offers apologetic smile to his cousin “oh, sorry. Did we wake you up, cousin?”.

“no, it was just the baby barely fell when she was crawling from the bed, so I took her to outside for night stroll”, looking down to baby-Yona who keeps reaching out her hands to Ura, Hakuyo yawns “and we need our heat-source to get better sleep, right? Could you go back to the bed if you’ve done talking with them?”.

Baby-Yona reaches out her hands and beams up to Ura, seems like mistaking Ura as her father this time because both Yona and future-Yona call him as ‘daddy’ “daddy?!”.

“so I am the heat-source for you and the baby tonight, huh?”, chuckling, carrying baby-Yona who reaches out her hands to him, Ura smiles as he looking down to the baby who playing with his braided-hair “okay, let’s go back to sleep. We will need to go to somewhere tomorrow before going back to the future”.

“aye aye sir”, rubbing her eyes, Hakuyo follows him “I do need my beauty sleep, still”.

.

Next morning, they find Ura plays cool as usual but Hak is on sour mood and Soo Won somehow looks in deep thought. Hakuyo and Joo Doh who know what happened last night, trying to pretend to know nothing.

Jae Ha wraps his arms around Hakuyo’s shoulders, leaning his face down and whispering near her ear when sexy creature in his arms stirring the stew and licking the ladder to taste it “hey there, beautiful~ would you like me some company?”.

“not from you. I would like my men have cold exterior and hot, muscular sexy body like Ura, not someone with effeminate facial features no matter how attractive and good-looking he is, despite his well-built and muscular structure”, smacking Jae Ha’s face and giving dirty look to Jae Ha, Hakuyo quickly goes to take some bowls for Yun before Jae Ha realizes her blushing face “don’t ruin my morning, perverted green-head”.

Ignoring her rude manners, Jae Ha wipes the blood which come from his nose before following her “come on, needn’t to feel shy like that~ didn’t you just acknowledge it yourself that you consider me as attractive, good-looking, well-built and muscular?”.

Hastening her pace, Hakuyo runs away to the woods “don’t follow me?! It’s annoying?!”.

Stirring the ladle, Yun shakes his head “what an idiot couple... they really should stop their stupid dance”.

Kurei chuckles, carrying a boar over his shoulder “isn’t it amusing?”.

Triple Yona realize there’s something wrong between Ura, Hak and Soo Won from how tense they have been and Yona asks her two other-self “do you think something happened to them?”.

Future-Yona shrugs her shoulder “dunno”.

“A-Da?!”, baby-Yona exclaims, lifting her finger pointing Ura, Hak and Soo Won “pa-pa, Won, Hak, a fight, night, sleep!?”.

It clicks on future-Yona’s head “oh, do you mean they have a fight last night when we slept?”.

Baby-Yona nodding her head and Yona agapes in wonder “here I wonder how could you understand what did she say?”.

“she is myself, after all. Hm... it will be easier to know what’s the problem if I read their mind”, future-Yona taps her chin “the problem is, I’m quite in a pickle to read my former-self’s mind so I can’t read yours or the baby’s mind. I also can’t read dad’s and Hak’s mind, don’t know why, maybe because daddy has more powerful strength as Demon and Hak... maybe it’s because he’s kind of a man who closes his heart and only will be opened to those who close to him? about Soo Won...”, thinking back to what happened between them on the throne room and on Fuuga, future-Yona covers her blushing face “ah, I don’t want to read his mind again because it will not be ended up good”.

Yona tugs future-Yona’s the back of collar when she trying to run away “wait, what happened!?”.

.

After Kurei changes his form into Dragon, all of them go flying through the sky, riding on Kurei’s body to somewhere. Ura keeps his hand on future-Yona who carrying baby-Yona, telling them to be careful or they will fall and it’s not funny at all if they fall. Hak wraps his arms around Yona’s waist, letting her to leaning on his chest as she sits on his lap. Soo Won and Joo Doh sit close to them. Yun stays close with Kurenai and the Dragons except for Jae Ha who keeps pestering Hakuyo. Tae Woo stays close with Lily, wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her despite her protest that he needn’t to steady her. Ignoring her, Tae Woo blurts out about he doesn’t mind to jump like she did in case she falls, thus blushing Lily leans her head to his shoulder and Tae Woo tries play it cool despite his rocketing heartbeat. Of course, Hak doesn’t miss this and teases him but Tae Woo pays him no mind. Looking up, Yona feels a bit relieved that her Hak has cheered up a bit. When she asks him about what happened last night or something happened between him, Soo Won and Ura, Hak waves it off, telling her that she will know about it eventually once they arrive on their destination.

“we’re here”, Ura lands on the fertile ground of the valley “The Dragon Gods Valley”.

“whoa~”, all of them say in unison. No wonder, they are on the border between three regions. Southern Kai Empire, Northern Kai Empire and Kouka Kingdom. They stand on the green, abundant land. This valley has a mountain with white stone where the rocks and trees create an image of dragon wrapping the mountain so no wonder this place is called as the Dragon Gods valley. Shina tells there’s a hot-springs nearby under the mahonia trees and the girls who become excited, running there while squealing in delight.

“ah~”, Hakuyo tilts her head back backwards and sighs in pleasure, leaning the back of her head on the rock “so relaxing. It’s been a while ever since we took a bath on the hot-springs”.

“you are really a warrior”, Yona admires the muscles and scars on Hakuyo’s body “for how long you’ve been fighting for King Ura?”.

“like centuries? look, Demons and human have different life-span, right? We Demons live our life far longer than human, so I lost count”, Hakuyo shrugs her shoulder, blinking her eyes “though I’m surprised that all of you don’t mind at all, to let me join with you all to take a bath here”.

Lily trails off “well, you are a woman now, so of course...”.

“why not? You are just like our aunt, big sister and mother figure, after all”, Kurenai smirks wickedly “or~ you prefer to take a bath with that green-haired hot, sexy guy of yours?”.

“don’t say it out loud, Kurenai?!”, Hakuyo shouts, waving her hands “what if they heard it?!”.

“and here you shouted louder than us”, future-Yona deadpans “like the hell we can let you take a bath with them, Aunt”.

“but the baby princess is taking a bath with those guys, right?”, Kurenai blinks her eyes innocently before intertwining her fingers, daydreaming with dreamy looks “oh~ how I want to take a bath with Kurei~ make love with him and—”.

“so blunt and bold, Kurenai”, Hakuyo smacks Kurenai’s forehead to stop her before pointing to blushing heavily princesses “look, you broke them?!”.

“but now I’m curious...”, future-Yona narrows her eyes “have you ever taken a bath with daddy, Aunt?”.

When Hakuyo smirks mischievously, future-Yona shrieks in disbelief “YOU HAVE!?”.

“in my man form, of course?! Like the hell I could take a bath with him using my woman form?! I would have fainted first due to my delightful for witnessing his hot, sexy naked body even before I had the chance to attack him, unfortunately?!”, Hakuyo clarifies with blushing face before she smirks wickedly “not to mention I prefer to use my woman form to attack him in bed or try to seduce him passionately sometimes. He’s easily flustered when he was ‘attacked’ first, you know? I told this to Yayoi and guess what? When Yayoi tried it in their bed, Ura flustered too”.

Kurenai joins Hakuyo’s evil laughter meanwhile Lily, Yona and future-Yona turn bright redder.

Lily waves her hand before sitting on the rock out of the hot-springs to cool down her head a bit “ah, just if I didn’t know better, I would think all women of Demons are pervert. Thankfully this Demon princess is so innocent, just like Yona”.

Future-Yona twirls her hair with her forefinger “speaking of which, I wonder what happened between daddy with Hak and Soo Won?”.

Yona nods her head “true, they seem really tense, but Hak didn’t want to tell me?!”.

“you will know it eventually”, Hakuyo tells them to chill out “Ura will explain everything to us later”.

.

Zeno deadpans “Ryokuryuu, your nose is bleeding”.

Jae Ha wipes the blood “yeah, who will not after listening to their remarks?”.

Kurei covers his blushing face “damn it, Kurenai... wait till I make your wish come true”.

Ura plays it cool, just like Shina (or he just deadpans) while Soo Won blushes furiously.

Joo Doh, Hak and Yun can help it but to comment with slightly narrowed-eyes “pervert”.

That’s when they hear what Hakuyo says about take a bath together with Ura (in her man form, of course) before Ura blushes and clenches his fist with vein bulging on his forehead “dang it, cousin. Should you say it out loud?”.

Kurei covers his mouth “pfft... oh, I hope I could see it”.

Ura teases his son “oh, of course you couldn’t~ that’s how I made you and your sister in bed before you two were even there on your mother’s womb~”.

Hak and Ura share identical amused smirk when they see the flushing cheeks of Kurei.

“could we not talk about it, could we?”, after blushing furiously for several minutes, Kija clears his throat “but seriously, what happened between the three of you, actually?”.

“nothing”, Soo Won and Hak say in unison while Joo Doh and Ura keep silent before Tae Woo raises his eyebrow knowingly, young general realizes something’s off and it’s a lie but says nothing.

Then, Jae Ha glares to Ura, remembering the part of ‘take a bath together’ and ‘attack him in bed’ “so... that’s ever happened?”.

Ura lifts his hand “we are only cousin, remember?”.

Hak states the matter of factly “but Hakuyo did have feelings for you, right? Actually, what do you think of her?”.

“she is my family, my cousin, that’s all. Also, she’s closer in age with Ouga and my mother had planned to arrange the engagement between Ouga and Hakuyo once. That was before Hakuyo told them that the one she loved was me and knowing Ouga’s feeling to Hakuyo, I decided what I thought as what’s best for us”, Ura leaned the back of his head on the rock, closing his eyes “I thought with turning her back, at least she could move on and be together with Ouga but I overlooked it... that Ouga’s jealousy towards me, because the fact I’d get the throne, my parent fully hoped on me to be the King and the one he loved as woman loved me instead, at the same time, would make him hate me enough to kill our father and my wife, even tried to kill me, Hakuyo and my children”.

“then Hakuyo is lucky, because she doesn’t have to be together with your little brother”, Jae Ha tries to lighten the mood “a bastard like your little brother doesn’t deserve such worthy woman like Hakuyo”.

Ura falls into laughter before glancing over the corner of his eye where he can feel Hakuyo’s presence “just tell her about it out loud. I bet she would jump into your embrace right away”.

Jae Ha smirks “oh? nice, I have to try it”.

Only to get a rock flying to the back of his head and Jae Ha winces in pain, rubbing his head “ow”.

Shina grabs baby-Yona who trying to get closer to Soo Won “watch out”.

Baby-Yona chatters happily, splashing the water to Soo Won and Ura “water fight?!”.

“the baby surely has no burden of life, huh?”, Ura wipes the water from his face “speaking of which, we still have to bring this baby back to her time before we go back to our time”.

Kija asks due to curiosity “and once you all go back to your time, what you will do? Bring her to Infinity City on the Demon realm too?”.

“it’s still up to her”, Ura turns to Kurei “though her brother will not mind at all whatever our choice, right?”.

Kurei only gives lopsided smirk before Yun mumbles in wonder “but... I wonder about what your daughter, Suzuka told us. She said that King Soo Won and Yona will get married after Hak died on the battlefield against Kai Empire? Does it the history that truly written on the history book she has read on her era or will the history be changed with her arrival here?”.

“I have spoken about it with the Priest”, Ura lifts his thumb pointing Hak “so I will clarify about it once I have finished my business with your friend there, Hak”.

All of them (except Soo Won and Joo Doh who know what will happen) turn their head to Hak before Kija asks him about what’s his business with the Demon King, but Hak only waves it off “you will know about it later”.

“ah, I get it”, Kija caresses his chin “I have this hunch feelings, that King Ura felt like someone we know and I understand now. On the outside, he looks like Hak but on the inside, he’s just like King Soo Won”.

“I don’t think so”, Soo Won, Hak and Ura say in unison before they exchange weird looks and they hear the burst of laughters from women beside because it’s really funny.

Once they have finished their bath and have lunch together, Ura and Hak stand face-to-face.

Clenching and unclenching his fist, Ura looks up to Hak “when I said there’s a chance that you will die in the process, I’m not kidding at all. It’s not too late to retreat now”.

Yona gasps “wait, about what this is?!”.

Soo Won lifts his hand in attempt to stop them “Hak, I don’t think this is going well”.

Hak states firmly, standing tall “do it”.

“you’ve got such guts”, Ura smirks devilishly and snaps his fingers, electric waves running through his hand “take this”.

Ura’s thunder waves strike Hak’s body, shoving him backwards and Hak falls to the cliff.

Yona drops to her knees and palms, looking down to the cliff in horror “HAK?!”.

“dad, what have you done!? bungee-jumping without parachute, there’s no way he wouldn’t get hurt?!”, future-Yona gasps, attempting to jump down but Soo Won and Kurei stop her “let go!?”.

Jae Ha is about to jump to save Hak but Hakuyo pinning him down from behind “Hakuyo, why did you stop me!?”.

Hakuyo spreads her wings before asking Jae Ha to help her “calm down. Now, let’s just climb down there, while the others will come along with Prince Kurei”.

When they all arrive under the cliff, on the bottom of the valley, there are fountains which the source is the waterfall that flowing down from the mouth of dragon’s-head-shaped rock above.

“these are—”, Yona trails off before spotting Hak within one of the fountains. She sighs in relief, knowing Hak is alive but when she thinks something’s off since Hak hasn’t gotten out of the fountain yet, with his eyes closed. Yona wants to jump right away to that fountain, to pull him out of the fountain but Soo Won stops her, telling her it’s dangerous and Hak has known the risk. Yona turns her head to Soo Won in disbelief “wait, you know this would happen? What happened, actually?”.

“be careful and watch your step. Don’t fall into one of the fountains here”, Ura tells them all to stay in this place and what they can do right now is only waiting “this place is ‘Kamikakushi’, hidden palace of Gods. Once you fall into one of the fountains, you will take the form of power’s Gods whatever drowned there thousands years ago—”.

Future-Yona punches her fist into her palm, finally remembering from where she has Deja Vu of what kind place this is “ah, I get it. This place is just like cursed springs at Jusenkyo in the Bayankala Mountain Range on China, province Qinghai within Ranma ½, right?”.

Hakuyo rolls her eyes “yeah, but I think it’s not funny at all if he will appear back as a female because he gets cursed into having double-sex like I was, right?”.

Yun waves his hand “uh, could you explain to us about what are you talking about?”.

Once Hakuyo and future-Yona explain what do they mean, Ura twitches his eyebrow incredulously “holy cow, cousin, what have you been teaching on my daughter?”.

“it’s her hobby, can’t complain about it at all”, Hakuyo waves it off as nothing “and if just because of this you freaked out, then prepare yourself once you come into her room. You will be welcomed by so many fluffy and odd but cute things so better to not stay within her room too long to keep your sanity as a man”.

“do not talk as if stay within my room is cursed things itself?!”, future-Yona pouts, protesting “within my room, there are only books, CD and dolls—”.

“—and with shock-pink paint on the wall also many things with pink and red colors all over your room?”, Hakuyo snorts “come on, I don’t blame you since it’s so girly but many times I told you, you can’t invite boys to stay in your room, not with that kind of room of yours”.

Thinking he has had enough, Ura pinches the bridge of his nose before explaining “okay, I get it. First of all, it’s rather different with what you explained about that ‘cursed springs’, because these fountains, kinda the opposite with those ‘cursed springs’. If those springs can give curse to whoever falls into the springs, the fountains here can make whoever falls into the fountains become God’s vessel like the Dragons there, or also known as ‘Avatar’, the human vessel who able to possess the power of God. Each of the fountains have a God who take reside on its. Depending on which fountain you have fallen to, you will gain that God’s power who take reside on the fountain, but... only **if** you pass their test”.

Yun narrows his eyes in suspicion “...and if they don’t pass the test?”.

Ura shrugs his shoulder “will be ended as their meals”.

Lily supports Yona who turns blanched “Yona, don’t faint?!”.

She doesn’t. Instead Yona takes off her cloak, ready to jump “I’ve gotta save him!?”.

“do not interrupt?!”, Soo Won stops them all, clenching his fists under his sleeves “if you are his comrades, surely you know his quality. Believe him and wait for him here”.

Kurei crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow “you said that but you yourself who really want to jump into that fountain right away to save him before it’s too late, just like princess Yona does and the others”.

Carrying baby-Yona who starts crying after Yona looks like about to cy, future-Yona looks like ready to scold her father, scowling “I can’t believe you did this, daddy?”.

“he asked it”, Ura answers her unconcealed question as to why he has to do this “right after I told him last night, what I was talking about with the priest”.

Kija demands “then tell us, what were you two talking about?”.

While waiting for Hak to come out, Ura explains that he had met with Ik-Su before Yona’s group arrived on his hut “we talked how the future started to change ever since our arrival here. With me, Hakuyo and my children influences, the past has changed and it’s gonna lead us to the new future. I was doubt if this would be alright then the high priest said…”.

_“don’t worry, because it will lead to the better future instead, I promise. Now, it’s your choice. Do you want to help your daughter to change the future or will you take over the role instead? To create better future for your family. Unlike you, your daughter has changed the past which create the different on the future although it’s not that big till it can create new future, because she hasn’t able to control her own power yet. You are the one who have the biggest role to help her. The question is, would you do it or not?”._

_“here I thought you have known about my answer, high priest”,_ Ura sighed at that _“I know we can’t just change some things in the past but if this can make my little brother live longer, I will do it. I have lost a brother, I don’t want to have to go through it anymore”._

“wait, wait, wait, what do you mean?”, Kija lifts his hand “you only have a little brother, Ouga, right?”.

Ura taps his fist on his palm “oh, I forgot to explain. This is a top secret even in my family, but I was born as twin. There’s superstition that when twin born within the Royal Family, it means there’ll be something happened, either it’s the clash between brothers to gain the throne or there’ll be a calamity. The born of the twin within Royal family is the sign of disaster for the Royal Family. Usually, one of the twin siblings should be killed or exiled. In my children’s case, one lives as Prince of Demon because he can be my heir and I let one lives her life as human in human realm. In my case, my parent couldn’t kill my twin, little brother so my mother went to the human realm. When Kitsuka, my mother came to human realm, it was right on this era and she made the pact with a Dragon Priestess of Suzuka Clan, the strongest priestess on her era. The Dragon Priestess would fully seal my little brother’s power and blood as Demon with the forbidden spell, thus my little brother turned into ‘human’ completely. The priestess asked one condition, that she wanted my little brother to become the guardian of her daughter because knowing the cruel fate that would befall of her daughter. My mother agreed with her condition, but with a condition that my little brother could live and grow up in good place as human”.

Tae Woo twitches his eyebrow up and down “don’t tell us...”.

“yes”, Ura confirms their suspicion “that Dragon Priestess is the late Queen Kashi. The late Queen Kashi and King Il went to Fuuga with my mother. After made sure that my little brother would be on good hand, which Son Mundok promised to raise him as his grandson, Son Mundok gave his family name, my mother gave him name ‘Hak’. They parted ways on Fuuga after Dragon Priestess asked her husband to send my little brother to someone who could raise him. Long story short, Hak is my twin, little brother who have been changed into ‘human’ by the late Queen Kashi, Princess Yona’s mother”.

Except Hakuyo, Soo Won and Joo Doh who knew about it since last night, all of them groan in distress or squeal in shock.

“the heathens!?”, Tae Woo face-palms “I should have known this?! No wonder he’s that strong!?”.

Yun lifts his finger “what I said before, told you there’s a chance that he’s Hak’s relatives and it turns out that he’s Hak’s sibling?!”.

Kurei protests “why did you never tell me about this?!”.

Ura grins lopsided “you never ask”.

While Kurei throws some punches to Ura who dodges it easily, future-Yona turns excited with sparkling eyes “so it means Hak is my uncle, right? Cool!”.

Jae Ha still feels wary, pointing to Hak “I guess we needn’t to worry about him, then?”.

Soo Won explains to reassure Yona “we talked about this last night. This will not turn Hak back into Demon because Hak has been ‘human’ and—”.

“—ever since the late Queen Kashi gave the forbidden spell, he couldn’t turn back into Demon anymore so this only will turn him become Avatar, whatever the power of God he will get”, Ura sits cross-legged on the ground “he is the one who asked for this, so he can become stronger, strong enough to protect the people he loved and his country, also to live his life longer with everyone because thinking he’d die very soon, like my daughter had told you all”.

Yona intertwines her knuckles, clenching her eyes shut _“Hak, you dolt!? Why did you not tell me anything about it?”_.

When Yona feels someone touching her shoulder, looking up she finds her future-self smiling down to her.

“believe him. He’s gonna return to your side”, future-Yona turns, looking up to the fountain “sometimes when men have made their choices, nothing we can say or do to stop them but to believe them”.

Suddenly, a thunder strikes the ground in front of them and once the fog has dissipated, revealing Hak who wears blue armor with dragon-scales-carved on its-plates. Cracking his neck, Hak is baffled to see he is cladding in this blue armor “ow, my body feels hurt... huh? From where I’ve got this— Oof!”.

Yona lunges into him, clinging to hug Hak “stupid?! You barely gave us the heart-attack, you moron?!”.

“you are really…”, Soo Won sighs in relief, patting Yona’s head while his other arm wrapping itself around Hak’s shoulder “now, now, Yona. No need to cry again”.

Jae Ha grinds his fist on Hak’s head “honestly, should you pull this stunt all the time?”.

Kija grasps Hak’s head using his dragon claw “you are an idiot?! Next time you do something like this again, I swear I’m gonna rip your throat!?”.

Yun punches Hak’s bicep many times “idiot?!”.

Shina grasps Hak’s another sleeve to cling into him. Zeno grins broadly. Ao offers her walnut as usual. Lily covers her mouth to halt her laughter when Tae Woo also clinging into Hak like a cub clings into its parent. After Hak has freed himself from his companion’s bear hug, Ura snatches baby-Yona from Hakuyo’s hand before Hakuyo joins Kurenai and future-Yona who lunge onto hug Hak previously.

“uncle in law~”.

“uncle~”.

“why did you not tell us sooner that he’s our relatives too!? Had I known it sooner, I would have used it as advantage to tease him”, Hakuyo protests to Ura “hence, as your advisor or cousin, I have never heard anything about your twin?!”.

Ura smirks wickedly “oh? Maybe I should have done it sooner”.

Jae Ha smirks with the same dark intention “may I join?”.

Hak gets up, cleaning the dust off of his robes “just help me to do something with this armor, could you?”.

Yona grabs his hand, still want to near him “so, what God that you met on that fountain?”.

“Raijin (Thunder God). I had to fight against his pet, Raijuu”, when Hak mentions its name, the so-called Raijuu appears behind him “whoa!? It surprised me?!”.

Yona clasps her hand “oh, not so surprising. Become King Ura’s little brother, no wonder you also have Thunder power”.

Ura and Hakuyo teach Hak about how to use his power. Looks like the blue armor and Raijuu that Hak has, practically similar with Hakuyo’s trident and Kurei’s Gaimei (Dark Beast), Hak just needs to think that he will ‘put’ it somewhere in another dimension and he can summon it back when he needs it. After some help from Kurei too, the blue armor and Raijuu vanish in the thin air and Hak’s clothes turns back into his blue robe.

Yona feels down, knowing they will be separated after this “do you all really should go back?”.

“if you ask me, Yona, I also hope they can stay with us”, Lily feels down too, but play it cool “but they should go back to the future, right?”.

Soo Won clenches his fist, looking up “as I guess, I can’t just let it be”.

Yona and the others make face ‘about what?’ while Ura, Hak, Joo Doh and Hakuyo clearly know about what he’s talking about when Soo Won walks forward. Next second, they are shocked to see Soo Won pulling future-Yona by her wrist and kissing her in the lips, in front of them. Yona squeaks as Hak closes her eyes immediately and Hakuyo closes baby-Yona’s eyes just in time.

As they have predicted, Ura is mad, thunder strikes the ground behind him and the electric waves running through all around his body. With grim expression and dark aura surrounding his body, Ura growls “such the nerve you have, kissing my daughter in front of my eyes. Do you have the death wish and prepare to die already?”.

Wrapping his arm around future-Yona’s shoulder, pulling her closer to him, Soo Won keeps his stoic face “you said to me last night, that I have to stay away from your daughter because you feel doubt and you don’t think I am a man who worth enough for your daughter”.

Future-Yona snaps her red face to her father “wait, you did what!?”.

Ura narrows his eyes with lopsided smirk “I did. Still do and I haven’t changed my mind at all”.

“dad, I can’t believe you?! why should you—”.

Hakuyo touches future-Yona’s shoulder, shaking her head before pulling her away from two Kings who have tensed argue “just let them finish this and not interrupt, okay?”.

“let me make this clear: I do not care about the difference of races between human and Demon, because if I ever cared about it, I wouldn’t marry with Yayoi from the first place”, Ura crosses his arms before his chest, snarling “I feel doubt because I’m not sure whether you are a good man that worth enough for my daughter or not. Do you really love my daughter as a woman or do you just want her as rebound, trying to make her as the replacement of ‘Princess Yona’ due to your desperation with your forbidden, first love?”.

Hak shouts in disbelief “oi, you crossed the boundary—?!”.

“Hak, it’s alright”, Soo Won halts him, lifting his hand “I understand your doubt and no wonder you feel doubt of me as her father but I said this as a man and a human, I knew I have made many mistakes and weaklings in your eyes as Demon, but I could take that as lesson. I learned from my mistakes on the past, so I wouldn’t make the same mistakes and I would try my best to fix everything”.

Ura nods in approval “good to know, but why it has to be my daughter of all women? As a King, you can take whoever women on your Kingdom as your spouse, so why it has to be my daughter?”.

“why not? Because after what happened that night...”, Soo Won refers to night when future-Yona, teary-eyed, understood him and hugged him on King’s chamber. It’s the first time for him, to have someone who do not despise him, instead understand him, and ever since that moment, she has stolen his heart “she is the only one who came into my heart, fast, even before I realized that I love her. I love her, not because she is Yona’s reincarnation but because who is she, Yona Suzuka, the woman worthy of being Queen and great woman”.

Future-Yona blinks her tears away, she sees Soo Won’s heart and she knows that he’s sincere. The one Soo Won loved isn’t the ‘Princess Yona’ on this era but her, Yona Suzuka. The trigger is that night, such passionate moment between them when they can be honest to each other.

Ura snaps his finger, electric waves running through both his hand “I will take it that you have prepared yourself to die”.

Future-Yona wants to jump right away to protect Soo Won, but Kurei and Hakuyo halt them “dad, no?!”.

Next second, Ura throws his thunder but his thunder strikes the tree behind Soo Won, only passing by and scratching Soo Won’s face. Ura lifts his finger pointing Soo Won “if you dare to mistreat her, make her suffer or crying, I will make sure you will be burned into crisp like that tree”.

Looking to the burned tree, Soo Won gulps before processing what Ura means “...does it mean I get your blessing?”.

“with one condition : do everything properly. You know what I mean”, Ura smirks in amusement when looking at Soo Won’s blushing face “I admit it’s annoying for me, to have my daughter that I missed so much on my hand and just re-united after being separated these years, only to have there’s a man who want to asking for her hand? but no matter how annoying it is for me, I hope nothing but my children’s happiness, because I love them”.

Kurei grins lopsided “overprotective”.

“oh, dad, come on... I love you too. Always have, always will”, future-Yona hugs Ura and smiles fondly,  kissing his cheek before giving smacks to his bicep “but should you scare all of us like that?!”.

“as a father, I have to test your groom, okay?”, Ura chuckles and pinches her nose “look, if he didn’t pass the test, then he wouldn’t be the man worthy enough to have you on his hand and I would kick him from your the way”.

Hakuyo points out “yeah, not the first time he did this”.

Yun says the matter of fact “but even if King Soo Won get his blessing, doesn’t it mean nothing if in the end they will be separated?”.

“well, surely there are a lot of things I have to do as the Demon princess and Toki no Miko (The Priestess Guardian of Time). Once I’m back to my time, I have to figure out how the history would have changed. I still have to learn about how my own power and my rules, I have to visit Infinity City on Demon’s realm so I can help my family—”, future-Yona tells them that she can’t promise that she’ll come back here for sure, lifting her forefinger to Ura “—and I don’t want to hear any protest about it, dad”.

“okay, time to depart from here soon, make sure no one left something behind”, Ura reaches out his hand and Ungaikyou (Outer Cloud Mirror) appears right above his palm “I will give you all time to say goodbye”.

“I know this is weird, to say it to myself, but...”, Yona chuckles and hugs future-Yona “I rely on you to give back my baby-self to her time and take care of yourself”.

“you too, make sure you always get along well with Hak”, future-Yona hugs her back, whispering “but don’t be too shocked when you get children with him, okay?”.

Yona squeaks “what’s that supposed to mean?!”.

Ignoring the jeering and cheering from his comrades, Soo Won holds future-Yona’s hands before hugging her “I understand what you need to do, but I will not receive it if this is a good-bye, separation for good. I will wait for you, no matter how long it is”.

Future-Yona smiles against his chest. Actually, she was lying to Soo Won a little. She has earned all of her memories when she was living her life in this era as ‘Princess Yona’ and she knows, this is not the separation for good “I understand, but...”, twitching her eyebrow in annoyance, future-Yona turns around to the spectators “can you give us the privacy, please?”.

Ura says with his back against her “I don’t see a thing, at all”.

“very wise”, Soo Won chuckles before pulling future-Yona by wrist, hiding behind the tree before kissing her “see you again, whenever it will be”.

Future-Yona smiles supportively “yeah, whenever it will be”.

“oh, boy... I might as well”, Hakuyo sighs in defeat before pulling Jae Ha by his collar and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Jae Ha startles with widened eyes, but it doesn’t take long for him before Jae Ha takes full control of the torrid, longing kiss. Looking down and wrapping his arms around her waist, Jae Ha grins broadly “surely take you long time enough to be honest with yourself, huh?”.

“if you dare to cheating on me as long as I’m not here”, Hakuyo smirks sadistically and touches his chin “prepare yourself for the punishment you’ll get”.

Jae Ha offers the same sadistic smirk “anything will do~ can’t wait to see what you will do to me”.

Kurei rolls his eyes “oh, why don’t you just get the room for yourself?”.

Yun deadpans “pervert, both of them”.

“indeed”, Kija and Zeno nod their head furiously and Shina agrees with them this time.

Once Ura, Kurenai, Kurei and future-Yona adjust the frequency of their powers on the mirror, they make it, to open the portal to baby-Yona’s time.

“see you again”, future-Yona turns, smiling to them all “next time”.

After the portal is closed, they decide it’s time to go back to their home. Soo Won turns his head, looking behind over his shoulder _“see you again, Yona Suzuka”_.

Meanwhile, thanks to Ura’s instructions, future-Yona opens up the path to baby-Yona’s time using the mirror and using his Dragon form, Kurei brings them all to the chamber of King Il and Queen Kashi, right on baby-Yona’s era. For future-Yona and the others, it’s been days but for King Il and Queen Kashi, it’s only several hours. They feel relieved to have their baby daughter back.

When future-Yona will go back to their era (after giving heartfelt hug to King Il and Queen Kashi), baby-Yona waves her hand “Da-Da!?”.

Future-Yona smiles and waves her hand “see you later”.

.

**Modern Era, Yokohama**

A bell ringing and the door is opened by Hakuyo who still wears apron “please wait a minute?! Oh, good morning, Yuuma, Reina. Would you like to have some breakfast?”.

Reina chirps cheerfully “good morning, Mr. Ura, Miss Hazuki?!”.

Ura doesn’t take his eyes off the newspaper, re-positioning his glasses and speaking with cigarette on his mouth “morning”.

“good morning. Thank you very much, Miss Hazuki, but no”, Yuuma shrugs “we have our breakfast on our home already, sorry”.

“oh, no problem, dear. Maybe later”, Hakuyo smiles sweetly before calling “Yona, Kurei, Kurenai, Reina and Yuuma have come to pick you. Don’t forget your lunch?!”.

Future-Yona stuffs a bread to her mouth “okay, mom?!”.

Kurei puts the glass after wolfing down the milk “thank you, mom?!”.

Kurenai zippers her bag after putting the lunch boxes for her and Ura “it’s very thoughtful of you, mother in law!?”.

Swinging the ladle on her hand, Hakuyo squawks “one more time, I am your Aunt, not your mother?!”.

Future-Yona giggles and gives a peck on Ura’s cheek before running away with Kurei and Kurenai “I’m going, daddy?!”.

“be careful”, Ura waves his hand, looking to his children who go to school with their friends, the twin Yuuma and Reina, before going back for his work “oh, well. I will check on Infinity City as long as kids are going to school”.

Hakuyo nods her head in agreement before preparing herself “I will do the daily chores as usual. Just tell me when you need some help from me”.

Ura narrows his eyes “and you said you aren’t the mother...”.

When they’ve arrived back to their era, on their time space, the first thing they did, was to clean up all the mess. That night, right after they cleaned up everything on their house and what they wanted to do was nothing but to go to sleep, Yuuma and Reina came because they saw the light on this house was up while on holiday’s morning when they visited here and found no one (yeah, luckily it’s been only a week for them to disappear in this era), only to shocked by the sudden appearance of four strangers (with a woman who have resemblances with their best friend’s uncle) around Yona Suzuka, their best friend. The twin would not live it down, so Kurenai took over the situation (since Yona Suzuka, Kurei and Ura aren’t good liar) with Hakuyo’s conviction conceivably.

They have no choice but to lie.

Kurenai said that Hakuyo, Yona Suzuka’s uncle passed away and Hazuki, Hakuyo’s twin came here to pick Yona Suzuka, to go to meet with their family who live on the overseas (Hakuyo really wanted to lock Kurenai’s head for that, not only claimed him dead but also to claimed her with her female’s name, which she still feels displeased with it). Hakuyo still helped though, with the cover story, that Ura is still Hakuyo and Hazuki’s cousin and a brother of Yona Suzuka’s father, who wanted to adopt Yona Suzuka and offered her to live with him on the overseas since she doesn’t have many relatives left but because Yona Suzuka wanted to stay on this city where she still has friends that she loved, Ura brought his cousin, Hazuki, along with his son, Kurei and his son’s fiancée, Kurenai. The four of them would stay here with Yona Suzuka until she finished her school before they move to overseas. It’s the cover up story.

Yuuma and Reina have given a bear hug for her, saying that they will miss her, but sometimes she will contact them too. Luckily, she still has her last blessing, the blessing from Red Dragon.

Blessing of Red Dragon make it’s possible for her to communicate and connect with people, many people from different time space using some ‘medium’ as her tool. For example, she still can communicate with her two best friends, Yuuma and Reina, using her smartphone although she’s on Yona’s era. Other simple example, she also still can talk with Lily and Yona through mirror although she is on modern era and her friends are on ancient era.

“have you studied for our test today?”.

Reina’s question distracts Yona Suzuka from her trance “oh, I have, don’t know about the lovebirds”.

Kurenai chuckles sheepishly “I have, this morning”.

Kurei smirks “I needn’t to read it anymore. I can remember the content of every books I’ve read only with reading it once”.

Yuuma narrows his eyes “somehow, I want to hit your cousin... scratch that, your adopted brother, on the head”.

Yona Suzuka rolls her eyes “go on, only if you want to be beaten black and blue by him”.

Yeah, everything’s changed ever since Kurenai, Kurei and Ura live with her and Hakuyo (in her woman form, since she can’t go back to her man form). Kurei and Kurenai have attached people’s attentions ever since they go to the same school with Yona Suzuka. No one dares to bully her again, not even Lily’s gang here (remember that Lily in this era is a bully, along with her gang) because they are too afraid of Kurei and Kurenai. School-life become more interesting and lighter, not to mention with having discovered who are your real family disguised as relatives from the overseas, it means your social status and class have heightened, with living on the better place (Ura has insisted about it, to move somewhere but still on this city since his daughter too persisted not to leave, this is needed to prevent everyone discover that Hazuki and Hakuyo actually is the very same person) and they have moved on the same district of Lily’s and the twin, Yuuma’s and Reina’s residence which usually, only rich people who can live there.

Before they have moved, she has asked “dad, from where you have that much money?”.

Ura only smirked “believe me, daughter. There are ways to earn moneys on human’s realm”.

And she has given up to figure out what’s that supposed to mean “somehow, I don’t want to know further about it”.

On the library after school, she opens the history book and indeed, the history has changed.

.

**7 years later**

**Fuuga**

“Lily?!”, Yona runs, hugging her best friend, Lily who will marry today “congratulation!?”.

“thank you, Yona?! I’m glad you and the others make it to my wedding?!”, Lily exclaims excitedly before she whispers with teasing tone “although, I guess my wedding’s not as grand as yours with Hak. Thanks to Hak who persuade grandpa Mundok and my father. You two have gratitude from me and Tae Woo”.

“you’re so beautiful, Lady Lily. Long time no see you, Yona”, Soo Won comes into Lily’s wedding and of course he can come in to the bride room, as one of her closest friends, before he looking around “ah, speaking of which, where are Hak and your children?”.

Yeah, Yona and Hak have married four years ago on Fuuga when Yona was 19 years old and Hak was 22 years old. Their wedding have been glorious and grand, since Mundok cooperated with Soo Won, the elders and Generals. Soo Won said he has to make sure that their wedding is well known by the citizens who love them both. It turned out that Tae Woo proposed Lily on the night of Hak and Yona’s wedding in the hall when they have dance and Joon Gi, who appreciated Tae Woo’s bravery and boldness he said, he who only wanted for his daughter’s happiness, has given his blessing and today is their wedding.

Back to main topic, Hak and Yona have three children. Their oldest child, Hak-Jin is just like his father, having messy, short raven hair and brilliant sapphire eyes with mischievous glint on its. They’ve got twin from her second pregnancy, boy named Hiryuu (for having red curls and a pair of amethyst orbs like his mother) and girl named Kashi (is having long straight raven hair and a pair of amethyst eyes). Poor Yona just understand what her future-self meant with don’t be too shocked for having children with Hak. Hak was also shocked when knowing they would have got the twin and Jae Ha surely would not live it down easily.

Yona sighs before telling them that Hak is busy with their children on their room because Mundok have held their children captive “Yun promised that he will help to check and take care of them once he’s done with the food. The others only wander around as usual”.

3-years-old Hak-Jin, claimed as mini-Hak by people on Fuuga who cooed for his cuteness, running to his mother with some urgency on his voice “mommy, uncle Jae Ha caught a woman?! Should we save her?”.

“Hak-Jin, don’t listen to your father?!”, Yona glares to her husband who laughing on the doorway “Hak?! don’t teach him anything bad!?”.

Shina wears kimono that he’s got from Yun. As years passed by, Shina has changed, he’s more opened, more confident and smarter “I don’t see what’s the problem. I mean, it’s usual for Jae Ha to flirt with someone, right?”.

Yun deadpans, carrying Yona’s baby girl, Kashi on his hands before handing her over to Yona “Shina got the point”.

Kija is baffled, before crouching in front of Hak-Jin who tugging Yona’s skirt “who is this woman, Hak-Jin?”.

Hak wipes his tears before he grins broadly “oh, you will be surprised”.

“surprise?!”, Hakuyo wears purple kimono, lifting her hand up as she barges into the room with Jae Ha and be welcomed by their stunned face, Hakuyo lifts the mirror to see her reflection “what’s up with your faces? someting on my face?”.

And there’s a chaos “YOU’RE BACK ALREADY?!”.

“yeah, and not only her”, wrapping his arms around Hakuyo’s waist, Jae Ha smiles to Soo Won “check on the outside”.

Soo Won runs to outside, he stops on the garden where he sees her standing there with her father. Yona Suzuka from the future, she has finished her college and she has grown up into beautiful, mature woman. She wears beautiful pink kimono with cherry blossom pattern.

Realizing Soo Won’s presence, Yona Suzuka lunges into him, hugging him tightly “I’ve done everything that I must have strived to do. Now, after I have finished my own obligations, I want to fulfill my promise to come back to your side”.

Soo Won smiles brightly and lifts her off the ground, surprising her before she laughs brightly. Happiness that he had given up, now he has on his hands.

After giving lovely and longing kiss to her, Soo Won reaches out his hand to touch her hand “I love you. Would you marry me?”.

Yona Suzuka kisses him “yes, I do”.

The history has indeed changed, into the better version.

After Keishuk’s execution, the case of King Il’s assassination has been cleared. With Soo Won and Yona Suzuka, who claimed as princess Yona’s half-sister from Suzuka clan, get married, they become the King and Queen of Kouka Kingdom, having twin daughters named Hakura and Raiha.

Hak is never named as General anymore, because he is the Captain of Royal Family’s guardian, the strongest warrior Kouka ever have while his wife, princess Yona become Soo Won’s advisor, replacing Keishuk.

Ura goes back to Infinity City, though he still comes to visit using the mirror sometimes.

Kurei and Kurenai still learn to rule as soon-to-be Demon King and Queen.

The Four Dragons Warriors still do their job as Kouka Kingdom’s Guardian, living their life on the Hiryuu Castle with their wives and children.

Kija finally gets married with Aki, one of women on Hakuryuu village on his 25th years old, putting his granny into calm once Kija and his wife have a son named Akiha.

Shina doesn’t get married with anyone, he doesn’t get interested on someone as woman and too busy to be good uncle for his nieces and nephews.

Jae Ha, of course, gets married with Hakuyo and they have three baby girl named Sayuri, Ji-Han and Hae-Sal.

Zeno, on their misson back on Kai Empire, has met someone really resemble with his wife, turning out she’s really the reincarnation of Zeno’s wife, Kaya, who born as one of Kai slaves named Ruka. After Zeno has paid Ruka to her previous master, Zeno has freed her from slavery and Ruka has decided to follow Zeno and in the end, they get married, having a daughter named Waka.

Far on the future, the oldest daughter of Soo Won with Yona Suzuka and the oldest son of Hak and Yona, Hakura and Hak-Jin will get marry and become the next King and Queen of Kouka Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, maybe for several days I will not able to see the message or communicate fast (unless I go to borrow wifi on my college haha) because wifi at my home is still on a crash T_T  
> Next target is to finish story "Elegy Of The Moonlight"


End file.
